Remembering the Importance
by BlueyO
Summary: Sonic and Amy met at a young age and vowed to be best friends forever,but an attack separates the two. Years pass and King Sonic meets a girl with no sign of any memory from her past. Will he help her or distrust her? Is she the enemy or friend?.:Sonamy:. Rated T. COMPLETE!
1. First Impressions

**Here's another awesome story of mine that is somehow inspired by a very remarkable movie "Anastasia". Although, this story won't be anything like the movie cause I've got my own plans for this new sucker. }:)**

**Okay, so please don't judge this story...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: First Impressions<strong>

It was a fall night, the stars where out and a blue hedgehog stared out the dark sky from his bedroom window. His bright emerald eyes eyed each and every one of the stars. He loved star gazing up at them each night just wondering how far where they. How they gain that bright gleam of theirs, a very amazing lighting.

"Prince,"

A soft voice broke him off his trance and he turned around. A yellow kangaroo in a maid dress peeked in the room. The small hedgehog blinked in shock. "Mattie?"

"You're going to miss the royal dinner with the king and mayor of Angel Island." She told him looking nervous. The boy gasped and got off the window cushion. "I forgot!"

He rushed to his wardrobe and opened its doors. "I'll be there in less than a minutes." he told her. The kangaroo nodded and closed the door. The boy looked at all his outfits. He bit his lip and looked at all of them. "Which one was it?" he asked himself.

**.:XxX:.**

In the dining room downstairs a bunch of echidnas and the royal hedgehog family gathered around a table of glass and silver and all sat on solid gold chairs. A light purple hedgehog with purple, puffed up, scattered hair, and a beautiful white gown sat next to a blue hedgehog that had a red suit with yellow straps in it and a red cape. He had a golden crown with gem stones in it on his head.

The two were the rulers of Apotos, King Jules and Queen Aleena. Both were sweet and caring for others, but the king had a more mellow personality than the queen. The queen was free-spirited and wild, but still took her responsibilities seriously as for her husband had no time for fun and games, but still they were a very noble to their needs while their son…

"I'm here! I'm here!" yelled the blue hedgehog as he entered the room with his super gifted speed and rushed to the side of an empty chair. The echidnas stared at the young prince who wore a white prince suit pull his chair out.

The king held a scowl frown and said in a low voice, "Your late again, Sonic."

The blue hedgehog sighed slowly taking a seat next to his father. "I know, I know. I'm sorry everyone." He said politely with his eyes closed.

"It's no problem your majesty all's well." said one of the echidnas. Sonic smiled up at the nice orange echidna.

The king looked at him firmly. "Please don't let it happen again." He told him. Sonic's eyes looked away from his father ashamed. "I'll try," he grumbled and closed his eyes.

**.:XxX:.**

The rest of the dinner was torture for Sonic. All he did was talk about something that didn't concern him and eat and look at Mobions. The only fun part about it is that at the end he got to meet a young echidna named Knuckles, which will someday guard Angel Island and the Master Emerald that give power to this enchanted floating land. They had a long conversation until they left of course.

Sonic sat on the cushion next to the window. Looking back at the stars again and he sighed.

Every Friday was the same and it was boring. He wanted a friend he could play with. Someone who he could tell everything to, but no, he had no one. He made friends really quickly so it was no problem to make them. The problem was he couldn't really go and play with them like a regular kid would.

He was the prince and so he couldn't go out the castle because of this war that went on. It was too dangerous for him to go out the castle's walls. He could always dream of going out into the land though. Sonic looked up at the brightest star in the left as he laid his head in the window. He smiled at it.

"All I want is a friend, someone who will stay here with me forever. Is that a lot to ask for?" He asked the star. The star only shined down at him. Sonic's eyes slowly closed. When his eyes closed completely and he went into a deep slumber, the star only shined brighter.

* * *

><p>The kingdom was very cheerful. Everyone in the town had a heart of pure gold. One cared for one another. There was always something to be glad about. It was Family Reunion day for everyone, and so Mobions from different lands came to Apotos to buy their wonderful ingredients for the family dinner.<p>

Sonic stared out the window with his bored expression, another big boring family reunion. He lay on the window stall looking down at the front of the castle entrance. As he stared out the window from the second tallest room he saw a maid. It was a hot pink hedgehog with a maid suit on. It was Ms. Rose the closest maid to the king. She was very trust worthy although this time she wasn't alone. A light pink hedgehog followed behind her, a little girl who looked around his age and wore a maid suit as well. His eyes grew wide and he raised his head from the window. Ms. Rose turned to her and said something that made the girl nodded and jog over to her side. There was a little girl in the castle and he didn't know her. He quickly got off the cushion and sped out of his room.

**.:XxX:.**

Ms. Rose turned back to the pink hedgehog. "Amy," she called out.

"Yes mommy?" the little hedgehog asked politely.

"We have to go inside and clean up the dining room." She said.

"Ok mommy" the little girl nodded and quickly jogged over to her side.

They entered the large doors into a room that was very big. "This honey… is the ball room," Ms. Rose informed her.

The little hedgehog looked up at the ceiling. The walls were painted tan and the ceilings were made up of pure gold. She saw colorful glasses that were placed next to each other on the walls that created a picture. The marble tile floor had circles and triangles for designs and the floor was shiny clean.

"Wow," she gasped.

"Amy!"

The little hedgehog turned quickly seeing her mother already near a doorway across the large room.

"Don't get lost honey." She warned her before turning on the doorway and disappearing out of sight.

She took a look around one more time and then ran after her mom.

When she reached the doorway she saw a stretched out hallway. She blinked that her mom wasn't in sight. She put her hand on her lips and walked down the hall. On the walls were more pictures but this time of the royal family. An Old man, a young king, a lady with a gown and her hair let loose, small children.

All were hedgehogs but of different colors. Then at the end their seemed to have been another animal that wasn't a hedgehog but a tiger and that was with a beige hedgehog for a queen. The little hedgehog blinked at the frame. 'Some family' she thought.

Something else then caught of her attention. It smelled like food. Her nose began to sniff the air and follow its trail. It soon leads her to a kitchen. She entered it and the smell soon was familiar.

"Cookies!" She screeched and ran to an oven were the smell was coming from. The light was on and there she saw that they were chocolate cookies.

"Hey you,"

She turned around and saw a guard. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just I'm just-"she stuttered while trying to speak.

"Are you intruding?"

"No-No-No" she said moving her hands rapidly.

The guard raised his eye brow and walked towards her. "You're coming with me." He said but Amy moved backwards. "No, please I'm here with-"

"Me,"

The guard turned around and saw a small blue hedgehog that looked around her age. He angrily stared at the guard.

"She's my visitor. Don't you dare treat our guest this way?" Sonic said

The pink hedgehog stared at Sonic with a disbelief look. She saw him walk over her side and give her a quick smile before turning to the guard looking serious again. "I'm very sorry your highness." apologized the guard bowing down.

"It's fine." Sonic said.

Amy was looking as the hedgehog excused the guard out of the kitchen. Once he did Sonic turned to her with a warm smile. "You okay?" he asked her.

Amy stared at him shyly and nervously. He was the prince, future king of Apotos. She's seen him from a far or in paintings but never this close. He was cute with his quills sticking out from the back and his emerald eyes gleaming so brightly. She felt herself blushing noticing his figure.

"Um," Sonic saw her blushing from embarrassment, maybe. "I'm uh I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." He managed to say, hoping he'd start a conversation.

The little hedgehog still didn't say anything she was still shy and nervous too. Sonic sweats a drop just by seeing her suddenly begin to look around while covering her mouth. He chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "What's your name?" he asked.

Her eyes shifted back to him. Should she tell him? Why not? He wasn't a total stranger to her she knew who he was but then why was she acting so shy.

She opened her mouth to speak but right that moment the queen came in

"Sonic where did you go? I went to your Room but you weren't…" She saw her son and a new little pink hedgehog. "Oh," she gasped. "Who's your friend?" she asked Sonic. The girl looked from Sonic to the queen. "I work here with my mom now." She spoke.

Once again someone else popped from the door way. Ms. Rose gasped and ran to her daughter.

"Amelia," she cried passing by Sonic who blinked twice at the name she called out. 'Amelia?'

Ms. Rose bended down to grab her daughter into her arms then turned to the queen.

"I am so sorry your majesty. I will pay for anything she broke." She said rather quickly.

"She didn't break anything." Sonic protested but looked up at her with a smile. The little hedgehog in her mother's arms couldn't help but offer the same smile.

"Right," nervously agreed Ms. Rose. "Again I'm sorry" Ms. Rose said and bowed down to the queen then turned around and exited the kitchen.

Sonic sadly looked at the little girl and she stared at him back as she was carried away. Finally she and her mother disappeared around the corner.

Sonic let out a sorrowful sigh. A new little girl was working with her mom as a maid. Ms. Rose has never brought her before. How didn't he know of her?

The queen smile down at her son. "It looks like you've taken some interest in this maid daughter." His mother stated. Sonic looked up at her then back down.

"Your majesty,"

They turned around and saw a purple hippo with an apron. "Do you need something?" she asked them. Sonic saw her grab a towel and opened the oven. There were the cookies all freshly bake. Sonic's jaw opened. "So that's why she was here. She wanted cookies, mom," sonic said turning to his mother.

"What?" questioned the queen.

"I'd like a few cookies to go please." Sonic requested politely.

* * *

><p><strong>Eee! I love it. Don't you?<strong>

**It's working progress. Don't forget to Review please**

**(re-edited 1/11/15)**


	2. New Friend

**This could be the last update this mouth since I wont have internet for quite a while...or even more, but I'm not giving up on this baby yet. I just stared it.**

**Anyway enjoy it while you can. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New friend<strong>

He eyed her from the top of the castle's large window. He hid behind the curtains just watching her every move. The pink hedgehog was with her mother out in the large garden the castle had, watering the many roses and plants the had. There was a small lake outside and a small river or creek that went around the large garden. There were a lot of butterflies, dragonflies and many other creatures that surrounded the place. The pink hedgehog watered a few Red roses and blue periwinkles nearby the small lake.

It was the afternoon and Sonic had already plan to go meet the girl. He was curious about her and so wanted some questions answered. Maybe they could end up being very good friends. Sonic saw her mother walk off into the garden leaving her daughter all alone. "Perfect," he told himself and quickly dashed off.

The little hedgehog placed her water bucket down and looked up at the castle seeing the curtains move by the window. She narrowed her eyes in confusion but ignored it looking back at the plants. She smiled at them with love and care. She loved plants so much; Flowers, grasses, anything that was a green living thing growing out of the ground. She smiled down at them all.

Suddenly she felt the wind pick up so she turned around and saw the blue prince in front of her. She flinched at his appearance. "S-sonic," she stuttered.

The young prince's smile widened. "Hey," he greeted her raising his hand for a spit moment before dropping it.

"Hi," She muttered.

Sonic walked closer to her. "Mm," He took one hand behind his back and pulled it back. He held a small box that was made out of cardboard. It was covered in many decorations and colors. "I wanted to give you this." Sonic said handing the box to her.

She grabbed it and looked up at him. He nodded in approval and she opened it. If her eyes were lying to her, in front of her laid five rounded baked chocolate chip cookies. Her mouth opened wide and she looked up at him. "The cookies," She muttered.

"Yea, I thought you might have wanted them." He said shyly rubbed his neck.

"Thank you," She politely said as she bowed down.

Sonic couldn't help but find this amusing and chuckled. "You don't need to bow down."

Amy quickly stood up straight. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be. It's all okay," He smoothly said winking. "Amelia,"

Amy blushed at his smooth talk but felt uncomfortable. "You must have heard my name." she stated. He nodded and looked deep into her jade eyes. "It's pretty too," he complemented. Amy shyly smiled feeling her cheeks become hot. "Thank you but…" She looked away from him and down at her watering bucket. She decided bended down to pick it up from the ground. "I don't really like my name, so my family calls me Amy instead." She explained sweetly.

"Wow, that's still a pretty name you got," he said smoothly. Amy chuckled lightly.

**.:XxX:.**

The queen was walking around the halls elegantly, a very calm pace and looking around the hallway. She was just strolling around when she happened to pass the large window that showed the whole garden outside. The corner of her eye spotted a blue and pink figure outside. She turned her head and saw her son and Ms. Rose's daughter, Amy. She blinked twice and stopped walking. She saw Sonic raise his eyebrow and slyly stare at her his mouth moving to let out words. Amy only covered her mouth and laughed. Interested, she walked towards the window and looked down at them.

**.:XxX:.**

"Why haven't I seen you around before?" Sonic asked.

Amy, who was watering the plants, didn't look at him. She only replied, "I use to live with my grandmother but she died just a few days ago and I came to live with my mother." She explained sadly.

"Hey," Sonic said placing a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm okay. I mean people come people go, right?" She sadly said meeting his eyes. Sonic saw her eyes beginning to shine in the sun. To avoiding her tears he had to look up at the sky and exhaled. "Nobody stays forever." She added.

Sonic smiled. "Your right," he said. Amy stared at him, waiting for him to say more. "But that's why you've got to go through it all the way and enjoy it while you can." He told her.

Amy's frown faded slowly into a wry smile. "When they leave, you'll still have them with you," Sonic looked at her and lifted his hand pointing it at her chest. "Right here," he said.

Amy looked down at his hand then back at him. "Yea, your right too,"

A loud voice interrupted them both. "Sonic!"

The two winced at the male's angry voice. "My dad," Sonic nervously said with a small chuckle.

"Sonic where are you?!"

Amy giggled at Sonic. "You should be heading off if you don't want to get in trouble." She warned him. He chuckled nervously while grinning.

"**SONIC!**" The king's voice yelled louder.

"So, I guess I'll see you around?" He questioned. "Sure," she agreed.

Sonic grinned at her then sped off leaving a blue streak behind him. _'Wow he's fast,'_ she thought. She smiled sweetly at the thought and turned back around to water more plants.

* * *

><p>Hours pass and now it was the most important time of the day for the royal family.<p>

"To be a King, you must be noble and tough," The King Jules announced to his son who dragged behind. The queen walked near her husband's side and Sonic blankly stared off into space not hearing his father speech.

"You also must be fearless to any jealous enemies. Be aware of that son," The king told him looking straight up at the ceiling. "That made me very careful with the people I choose as well. You can't trust anyone you meet."

Sonic hated lectures of Royal life. He didn't even want to be royalty. He wanted to go outside with those kids and play instead.

"Show how great of a leader you are by respecting the people around you, but not just anyone. Again, lesson four-three states to be careful with the people you meet like I just said."

"Kill me now," Sonic muttered bitterly.

"Now, the throne is very valuable son. You may only be only eight, but if I am to pass away, you must then take the throne and the kingdom."

Sonic who wasn't listening saw them passing the kitchen that seemed busy. Maids passing by with plates and bowls, getting things organized for dinner later.

A curtain pink hedgehog caught his attention. Sonic stopped and spotted Amy helping a Black cat.

"Oh how clumsy of me. I'm so sorry sweetie." The cat wordily exclaimed. "I didn't mean to bump into you." She added.

"It's okay, Mrs. Catt," Amy assured her with a smile. Amy picked up the last chili from the floor.

"Oh dear, I'll never get these Chili dogs done in time for Dinner." She whined. Amy placed the chilies she picked up off the floor on the bowl with the rest. "I can help you make whatever you're trying to make Ms." Amy offered.

"Oh sweetie would you really?" She asked to make sure. "Yea, my grandmother taught me how to cook. Just tell me what to do and I'll help." She reassured.

Sonic's could only grin at her.

"Sonic?"

Sonic turned around and saw his father and mother looking at him. "Please keep up Sonic. I have much to teach you." His father said. Sonic frowned and looked back at Amy. Her eyes were gleaming right at his. She send him a small shy smile before walking over to Mrs. Catt.

"Sonic Hurry!" angrily ordered his dad.

**.:XxX:.**

The sun went down and dark filled in the sky. The king and his small family were sitting down at the dinner table. Tonight's special, Chili dogs and salads.

Sonic grabbed five chili dogs off the tray and placed them in his plate. King Jules was eating salad with his wife and Sonic ate chili dogs. It was times like this where he can enjoy something with his family and not get bored for one second.

Sonic bite the chili dog and tasted its favor, but his face froze and his eyes widened.

King Jules blinked at his son's reaction. "What's wrong son?" questioned the king.

"It-it-its..."Sonic stammered.

"Does it taste bad?" Queen Aleena asked.

Sonic shook his head. "It's not my Chili dog," he said

The king and queen looked questionable at their son who chewed his food. "There better!" Sonic exclaimed. The king blankly looked at him.

**.:XxX:.**

Mrs. Catt and Ms. Rose talked near the dining room. Mrs. Rose was a bit embarrassed, again of her daughter being a "Bother".

"Oh, but was of no bother. Helpful could be the word you're looking for maybe." corrected Mrs. Catt. Ms. Rose bit her lip and crossed her arms. "She was of good help to me today." added on Mrs. Catt.

"See, mommy." Amy said softly.

Ms. Rose sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Amy but you know how much I worry about you." She told her. "Of course mommy," Amy said smiling but then a mother voice interrupted them.

A Maid came in aside the doorway, panting. "T-the King…w-wants to see you,"

Mrs. Catt turned to Ms. Rose and then both turned to Amy who innocently looked back. "What's wrong?"

**.:XxX:.**

Mrs. Catt, Ms. Rose and Amy walked into the dining room where the royal highness was.

They walked to the side of the table. Ms. Rose kept Amy close. When Sonic saw her he saw she wasn't the happy little girl he met earlier. She looked nervously worried. Amy's eyes shifted to a grinning hedgehog. She didn't know what was going on but by telling her mother's expressions and Sonic's it wasn't going to be an easy one to get out of.

"Who cooked for my son this time?" asked the King.

Mrs. Catt swallowed hard. "Y-you see…It...I..." she stuttered not knowing how to put her words together. She didn't want to get the little one in trouble nor did she want to be either.

"Who was it?" the king asked raising his eyebrow, his voice low yet getting loud. Amy narrowed her eyes and went in front of the black cat.

"I did! I helped Ms. Catt cook because she was having a hard time and I couldn't just leave her like that or those chili bits wouldn't even be in Sonic's plate. I'm sorry if they didn't come out to good but please don't be angry at her because they're bad, be angry at me-"

The king was in total shock but Sonic began to laugh, interrupting Amy.

"Bad? Amy they were great, no not even, they were delicious." Sonic chuckled. Amy's frown slowly twisted into a straight line. Ms. Rose and Mrs. Catt stood their confused.

"You make the best Chili dogs ever. I love them. Thank you." Sonic told her sweetly.

Blushing, Amy began to play with her dumbs and her voice lowered down a little. "Oh…Your welcome,"

The King turned to Ms. Catt. "I'm proud you made my son happy today." He announced. "I hope you and little rose here keep up the good work."

The king then turned to Ms. Rose. "You should bring your Daughter more often. She'd make some perfect company for the maids here." He whispered to her. Ms. Rose weirdly smiled. "Yes sir,"

Amy walked around the table to Sonic who had mention for her to come. Sonic bend over his chair and whispered into Amy's ear. "I'll meet you outside the garden before you leave ok?" he told her and Amy nodded. "Okay," she whispered back."

* * *

><p><strong>Next ones goanna be all about their new friendship. Thought I'd just let you all know. Also excuse my mistakes, please.<strong>

**Review3 Thank you.**

**(re-edited 1/11/15)**


	3. Caring

****Be happy for me! Or be thankful to my friend. He was happily nice enough to lend me his internet+laptop to make this all come alive. I did say I wans't giving up on this yet. Anyway I just came home from a show at school i just did. Nervousing but fun.****

**Now here's the next awesome chapter enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Caring<strong>

Ms. Rose was inside the maid's room packing her bag and getting her clothes ready to get dressed into her regular suit. Amy, meanwhile, had sneaked out and ran down the hallway to get out of the castle to reach the outside garden.

It was dark and the stars were out once again. The sun may have been gone but in the night was still young for the little creatures to begin to come out to explore the world. Small fireflies flew around Amy and she gasped watching them all as she walked down the small pavement. She spun around her eyes following a beetle that flew passed her.

She followed it down to a bridge where the small river passed. She stopped then to take a look down at her small reflecting when the beetle was out of sight. She saw her small pink quills softly blow along with the wind and her dress flow.

"Cool isn't it?"

She quickly turned around seeing Sonic barely walking up the bridge while looking down at the water.

She smiled once she noticed her friend and looked back at the view. Sonic stopped at her side. "Yes, it's a very clean garden. Even the bugs like it." She stated lifting her hand up and letting a small fireflies land on one of her fingers.

Sonic chuckled and nodded. "Yea,"

The small fireflies flew away and they stared at it go. It was silent as they watched it go up to its group.

Sonic's eyes moved slowly to Amy. He only eyed her as she smiled up at the sky. She was so calm looking and happy. Sonic moved closer to her. "I- uh…wanted to tell you thank you for the chili dogs again. They were really good." Sonic told her breaking the silence.

She blinked. "Why thank you…" She softly said surprised he was still thanking her for that. Sonic smiled at her but a flower that was just below them near the water caught his attention. He sped out from her side, the air blowing Amy's dress, but at that moment he was back.

Amy was shocked of such speed he had. He handed her a pink daisy.

"Here I want to thank you an even better way." he said

Amy grabbed the flower and blushed. She looked up at him. "Wow, you're really fast." She complimented. Sonic shrugged. "My dad says it's my special gift." He stated.

"Oh, you're so lucky." she sadly said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I don't have a special gift," She muttered. Sonic's smile faded. He sadly looked at her. Amy turned to the rail and got on the bottom rail placing her elbow on the top rail. Sonic walked closer to her and got on the bottom rail besides her. "Don't be so upset about it." He told her while looking at her though Amy ignored contact. "All of my friends have cool powers like flying, smartness, turning small, and some even can…Uhh…some can be gone like, you know-" she tried to explained but Sonic took over. "No, I know." Sonic agreed. Amy sighed. "I wish I had a cool power," Any whispered.

Sonic looked up at the sky were the stars were. "Look at the stars," He began.

Amy looked up at him confused but then did what told. She saw tons of small dots that had different colors and different shapes, small, big, round, or just plain white stars that weren't shining. "They say if you wish really hard your wish'll come true." He told her in a low voice. Amy blinked at him. "How do you know?" she asked.

Sonic turned back to her. "Cause you're here,"

It took a moment for her to absorb all the words he said.

A soft smile was plastered on his lips making the moment of a true starting point in their friendship.

"Amy," a small soft voice was heard in the castle and it wasn't too far away.

Amy got off the rail and so did Sonic. "Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked. Amy nodded. "Yea, it was fun being with you," She said. "It was fun being with you too." He agreed.

Amy giggled and waved good bye before running down the bridge and down the path. Sonic sighed and looked up. The stars only shined down at him. Sonic thankfully looked up at them and walked down the bridge.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and the two had become the closest friends ever. No one had seen such close friendship before. Everyday Amy came to the castle Sonic was the first one waiting inside the gates for her and her mother to arrive. While her mother worked with the maids they'd sometimes hear laughing voices down the halls or yelling, sometimes mixed. When they went out to check they weren't there.<p>

Sonic and Amy liked playing hide-and-go seek inside the castle because there were more places to hide in. Outside both leaped the rocks of the lake, walked around or laid on the flowers just enjoying the clouds that were in that bright sunny sky. They seemed to get closer and closer every day.

Sonic quickly moved his feet down the hall. He searched around through each door calling her name.

"Oh Amy, Come out come out where ever you are." He called. He opened each of the doors and quickly moved inside before running to the next one to take a look. He opened the last door to that wall. It was the library. It was dark, huge and full of books. The shelves were way off the floor and one could only get up by latter. Sonic turned on the lights flashing an incredibly clean and shiny room.

"Amy?" He called out. Sonic walked in casually looking around the place. He kept his ears and eyes opened for anything that was heard or moved.

A book fall was heard in the room. It echoed down to his ears and he rushed to where he heard it. He reached it which was behind a bookshelf but all there was, was a blue plain book opened and facing flat on the ground.

"Hm," he mused rubbing his chin.

"Baa!" A figure jumped on his back making Sonic lose balance and fall on the ground. Amy laughed seeing Sonic on the floor with a pout of defeat. She laid on top of his back her legs to the side. "I win," she chirped happily. Sonic smirked and pulled himself up and Amy off.

"Ah," Amy landed on her bottom. Sonic looked down at her. "Great, my turn. Bet ya you can't catch me." He challenged her and dashed out of side sight. "Oh, it's the catching game now." She stated with her mischievous look. She got up and ran after him. "It's on!"

**.:XxX:.**

The king was sitting in his throne. He had a messenger come in just a few minutes ago to begin a deal. The messenger was a pale gray goose that came with a scroll from another town and kingdom far away. The goose bowed down and smiled at the king. "Your majesty," he said respectfully. The king sat up straight and the queen smiled at the bird.

"What's the news?" The king asked.

The bird shook his head. "We've got troubled news," He explained.

"What seems to be the trouble?" he king asked again.

The goose rolled opened the scroll and began to read. "The Kingdom of Shadows has once again made attack. They have recently just attacked Adabat. The whole town has turned into flames." The queen gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "What?!" yelled the king.

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic ran down the hallway with Amy trying to catch up with her. They turned down the hall way that lead to the throne room. Sonic ran faster to reach the throne room first. He laughed at Amy who was way behind but stopped when he heard voices.

"The Kingdom of Chun Chan asked for a request, our kingdom and yours to team up for defense." The goose told him.

Amy soon reached Sonic who stood near the doorway looking at his parents and a messenger. He didn't have a smile on his face so she frowned.

"To provide that…we need to engage your son with our princess."

Sonic's jaw opened in shock and Amy stood there a bit confused.

The king sighed and held his head on the palm of his hand looking stressful. The queen looked over at her husband with a worried look. "Sonic's awful young Jules," she softly muttered. The king stood up from his throne. "But it's the only way to be safe." He replied. He turned back to the goose.

"Tell your king…I accept." He agreed. The goose bowed down. "Thank you, sir I will tell him right-"

"**NO**!" yelled Sonic coming out from the hallway's doorway and walking towards the goose. Amy lifted her hand to try to catch him from leaving but she reached out to late so she stayed hidden.

"Son," His father began calmly trying to reason with him.

Sonic waved his hand across the air. "No way! I'm not goanna marry anyone!" He exclaimed.

Amy gasped placing her hands on her cheeks.

"There isn't must of a choice, son. I will do everything possible to save this kingdom from harm." His father forcefully said. "But not like this. There must be another way." He said almost sounding as he was pleading.

"Uniting with other kingdoms is all of a way." He firmly said.

Sonic growled and turned to the goose. "Tell your king I'm not taking request from him or anyone!" he angrily demanded. The gooses only stared in shock.

"Sonic, you have no right to choose or make commands!" scowled his father.

"Then why be prince? Might as well go live out in the open wild," He said in a low angry voice. His parents' eyes widened. "Where I won't command and nor will you," he harshly ended and then sped off.

Amy shook her head when he disappeared down another doorway. Sonic has never acted this way before. He disagreed with strong words and actions and never has that happened before. He was a little prince and he already made a few bold moves.

"I am so terrible sorry for his behavior." The queen apologized sounding embarrassed. The king sigh, "Actually tell your king to give me some time." The king said in a low voice.

"O-Of course." Nervously began the bird but soon cleared his throat and bowed down. "Good day," The bird placed the scroll in his bag and flapped his wings.

Amy moved backwards and turned her back to the wall. She bite down her lip and sternly looked across to the other wall. Sonic seemed so upset. Ok so he was getting married. Shouldn't he be happy? She's heard in fairytales how lovely it is to get married. So then why did he act so cruel about it? She pushed herself off the wall and ran down the hall. Maybe she could talk to him, see what was going on."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, whatcha think? It might have been a little too much. Got inspired my<strong>

'Fireflies' **Owl city on that first part****.**

** I might upload next week if he lets me borrow it again, but it might not be this one. 'Just a Dream'**

**Do review please.**


	4. The Right Thing

**Glad that's done. I'm in love with the way my words here. There so cute and I've never used them before. Guess it's a good thing to try something new every day.**

**Now go ahead and read. Don't want to keep you waiting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Right Thing<strong>

Amy walked up the tower's stairs to get to the second tallest room in the castle. Once walking all those steps she reached a hall that had a red carpet on the floor. It led down to a huge golden room that was down the hall. It looked very shiny and clean made with pure gold. It didn't surprise her since this was a palace but it was incredible. She came up to the door. On the top was a huge blue letter '_S_' marked on the gold.

Amy smiled and took a breath. She knocked on the door once.

No answer.

She sighs and takes another try knocking two times, louder this time. It took a moment before a reply.

"Go away," a muffled voice growled.

Amy nervously looked away up at the ceiling and leaned closer to the door. "Sonic, it's Uhh it's me,"

No reply was heard so she stayed there for a while listening to anything heard. The door opened and there stood a blue hedgehog. He had a small smile but that was only an offer and it was nothing close to real.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Sonic nodded and stood aside to let her pass. Amy stepped inside his room for the first time saw it. His room was huge for a one child, big enough to run around in. There was an up step and down step. His bed was up on the high floor while some of his toys and items were organized on the sides down floor. His wardrobe was on the side of his bed and a window on the middle of the wall at the end.

"Whoa, this is so big." She said astonished. She turned to face him. "Yea, thanks," he said approaching her. Amy then saw his bed. It was a king size big, thick huge and it looked warm and fluffy. A lot of pillows were around it and a cover that was think and soft covering it. All this and for one hedgehog only?

"Oh my god you have a…" she stopped to listen to herself.

She bit her lip and remembered what she come her in the first place. She moved to face him. "Oh, I'm sorry Sonic. I got distracted by this." She said embarrassed.

Sonic smiled sweetly and put his hands behind his back. "It's fine. You excited makes me happy." He said. Amy blushed but smiled back. He walked to his bed and Amy followed.

"I'm glad you came. I need someone to talk to." He explained. He flopped himself on the bed and lay down on the bed.

Amy stood still on the side. "You know," she began making him look up at her with his face upside down position.

"You are a prince and future king right now," she began playing with her fingers. Sonic looked at her with a bored expression. "Your point?" he asked.

Amy clapped her two hands together. "You're the only one that can save us from being hurt. "She explained. Sonic raised his eye brow and flipped on to his stomach. "Save?" he questioned.

"You need to marry the princess from the Chun Chan kingdom. I've heard there really nice there." Amy said hopefully.  
>"No Amy," he said rather loudly. Amy flinched. "I don't want to marry her." He said his brows narrowing.<p>

"But you don't even know her," Amy said.

"Exactly my point,"

**.:XxX:.**

The queen walked down the hall to get to Sonic's room. She needed to talk to him explained that this could be the only hope to save the kingdom. If she couldn't convince him then no one could. As she approached her son's room she heard an argument.

"She could be nice and sweet maybe even pretty, but you have to get to know her," said a soft voice.

A growl was heard and she leaned her ear to the door.

Sonic got off the bed and jumped in front of Amy. "Yea, when, because my dad's just making rules without letting things go like they should." He bitterly said.

"But we're in danger and need you. I need you," she softly said.

Sonic glared at her. "Aren't friends supposed to help each other?" he angrily asked.

"I am your friend," she shot back placing her hand on her chest. "I'm just trying to make you do the right thing. That's what friends are for."

Sonic shook his head and closed his eyes holding his head. "Marrying a girl I don't know **isn't** the right thing. That's not what friends are supposed to do," He loudly said to her looking up again.

Amy pouted and angrily stared at him for a long time and so did he. The room was silent until she spoke. "I tried," she softly said. "If you really think I'm a bad friend then fine I'll leave and if you don't want to then…I don't know," She softly said and then turned around.

Sonic's glared at her as she left but the farther she got his glare loosened only showing a regretful look.

Amy opened the door about to get out but Sonic had sped in front of her and pushed the door shut with his hand. Amy flinched, blinking at his quickness.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Amy moved away back a few steps. "Your right, I'm just being mean, and stupid about this. I know it's important, but, I just, it's weird, I'm-"

He was cut short when he felt two hands wrap around his waist and bringing him into a hug. "You're a hero," she whispered. Sonic blushed and looked down at her. He nervously smiled and slowly wrapped his hands around her hoping he was doing the right move. "Thanks," he warmly said.

**.:XxX:.**

The queen smirked to herself outside. Sonic had a new small weakness and that was losing his new friend. He'd do anything to keep Amy safe and now she knew it. She turned calmly the opposite way she came from to go back downstairs. She can only hope now that Amy can get him to come to the throne room to confirm it.

* * *

><p>The king and queen talked to Sonic as a family. Amy waited by helping her mother clean a few rooms in the meantime. She had explained to her mother about the kingdom's attack and how Sonic's going to get married. Ms. Rose only smiled listing to her little child. Amy was a little upset about him getting married. What will happen if he did? Would he still be able to play with him while another girl was in his life? Maybe she wasn't nice. Maybe she could be mean, or the jealous type.<p>

She finished wiping the last chair in a dressing room. She sighed and looked up to see Sonic on the door way. Her face lit up in happiness.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

Amy looked at her mother who was in the other room. She looked back nodding and dropped her towel on the ground. She ran to Sonic and they both raced down the hallway.

"Amy have you finished the chair?" Ms. Rose came out from the room and saw the room was empty. A towel was on the floor but her daughter was nowhere in sight. "Amelia?"

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic and Amy walked down the small garden outside. It was desk and the lights around the garden lid the way. They walked down to a tree near a creek. Sonic sat down next to the trunk and Amy sat near Sonic. They were quiet taking in the peaceful wind of the night. "So what happened?" Amy asked in a low voice.

Sonic looked up at the tree's branches and leaves. "My dad send someone to tell the kingdom the news," he answered. Amy smiled. "I'm proud of you," she warmly told him. He smirked over at her. She chuckled at his look and turned back to the view. Sonic dropped his smirk and then asked, "Amy,"

"Yes,"

"What'll happen when I'm married?"

Amy paused and her eyes grew wide. That's been the question she wanted to ask him. She shrugged. "I don't know," she said blankly not looking over to him.

Sonic sighed and grabbed some of the grass under him. He then let it go. "You're the bestestist most coolest of any coolest, awesomeness friend I've ever met. I don't want to lose you." He said in a serious voice.

Amy slowly shifted her body to him. "Why do you think you'll lose me?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know, but I don't want you to go away. I like being with you. You're the only reason why I haven't run away yet." He said his last sentence slyly with a grin. Amy laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We're friends and friends stick together." She said. He still wasn't convinced about it and so frowned. Amy kept her smile. "How about this, Promise me you'll do whatever it takes to make sure we stay friends… forever" she said. He now offered that smile she wanted to see. "And you'll promise me you'll do whatever it takes to stay with me forever." He said. Amy lifted her pinkie up and so did he. "Promise?"

"Promise,"

Their pinkies united and both of them smiled into each other's eyes.

* * *

><p>Sonic, Amy and Ms. Rose walked down to the front gate of the castle. The guards opened the gate and Ms. Rose looked over at Amy. "You ready to go?" she asked her. Amy looked up at her. "Yes mommy," she said but looked back at Sonic.<p>

"Bye Amy hope you come back tomorrow," he said.

"She will, young prince. She always does." Ms. Rose replied before Amy did. That answer gave both kids a pleasant feeling. "Bye Sonic," she said and waved good bye.

She and her mother walked out the castle walls and down the road to the village. He smiled but soon it faded when he could see her anymore.

This time was the worst time of the day; watching her leave home after a long day of play. He hated it. He wished she could just stay and live with his family sometimes, but she had her own. He shook the sad feeling warming it with 'She'll come back tomorrow.' and sped away.

Ms. Rose and her daughter walked down the road. She was quiet and upset. Her mother noticed and turned to her.

"Amy, sweetie are you ok?" she asked. Amy turned to her. "Yea, I'm ok," she replied. Her mother frowned. Amy was not ok but the way she sounded.

"Your upset Amelia. What are you upset about?" she asked her little girl.

Amy looked down. "Sonic,"

Her mother sighed. Of course.

She had been thinking of Sonic ever since the two met. Sonic this Sonic that. She was like obsessed with him. They had just met last month and the two acted like they've known each other forever. She didn't mind that she had a friend that she felt really close to but the problem was Sonic was A prince and she was just a regular little hedgehog. They wouldn't stay together the way the asked for. It didn't work that way in this kingdom or any really. They won't know the real truth until they grow up.

"Sonic's fine sweetie. Don't worry about him" she assured. Amy's frown only got worst. "He was so sad about him getting arrived. He didn't want too, but I made him anyway. I'm a bad friend." She said sadly covering her eyes with both hands.

"You're not a bad friend. You saved the kingdom and that's a big thing Amy. He may even thank you later sweet darling" She cheerfully said. Amy looked up at her. "Your think so?" she asked.

"Yes honey I do,"

Amy felt more proud about what she did. Maybe Sonic will be happy and that's what she wanted him to be.

"I hope he and I never part." She mused with a huge smiled on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to let you all know that the next chapter is what every one of my friends is ready to read. It's the most exciting, actional and sadful part of it all. The part You all wouldn't want to saddest part for me is that it's a long one.<strong>

** Just thought I'd get you all pumped up. I've gotton pumped up myself by typing words that are not even words. XD**

**Anyway, I feel like starting a review reply or answer back but I'll think about it for the next one. Review *heart***


	5. Lost

**This could be what you guys have been waiting for. The biggest surprise for all of you...maybe anyway. It's longer than any chapter...for now and I'm in spring Vacation ^-^**

**Hope you all enjoy this.**

** "**Sweet child o' mine**" by **_Guns and Roses. _**I think it matches or just 'cause i was hearing it while typing so yea, whatevers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Lost<strong>

_(One year later)_

War time. A serious battle between two or more lands fighting for what they believe in or for what they think is truly there's. Gun shots sprung everywhere and swords slashed around, yells and cries of terror or victory of soldiers all over the field. A small village was put in fire and smoke. More than 5 different lands were now conquered by the great evil ruler of the Shadow lands while others were destroyed for not giving in.

Dr. Robotnik evilly grinned at his soldiers. They stood tall as they all listened and looked up at their great leader.

"Today once again we have won another battle. And we will keep winning more!" he announced to his men. The Mobians cheered out in glory. Dr. Robotnik looked down at the small black hedgehog next to him. It smiled proudly at him who held on to the bloody sword and armor. He turned back to his men.

"Now, if we may, we will go to Apotos to Conquer on King Jules!" He roared lifting his sword up.

The soldiers cheered and lifted swords up too.

* * *

><p>The Castle inside was peaceful and the royal family along with aunts and grandparents sat in the table. They were practicing the royal dinner for tonight and the speech in front the whole village. It was Friday, but not just any Friday, it was a special and busy one. King Jules sat up straight in his chair as the maids fixed the napkins and plates. The Mobians sat together some with their eyes closed and others calmly almost with no expression. The king smiled at his queen who sat next to him. Queen Aleena smiled back and King Jules turned to his other side to find an empty seat next to him. His eyes widened but soon a scowl look took form.<p>

He sat up and slammed his hands on the table. "Sonic!" he yelled out of frustration.

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic ran down the garden with Amy. Amy kept giggling behind as they ran on the bridge and down the flower patch down at the end to a tree near the small lake. Nothing was better than being with a friend at morning time running around in the fresh garden. He stopped in front of the tree and waited for Amy. She arrived at his side and smiled at him.

"Ok, I'll give ya three seconds." He said holding up three fingers then dashing off into the garden. Amy bit her lip and quickly took out a small foiled wrapped gift from the small pocket in his dress. Sonic was then back within that second and had his eyes closed. "Ok, Ready," he stated.

Amy held the foiled wrapped gift up to his face. "Open your eyes," she said.

Sonic slowly opened one eye and saw silver foil covering the thing. It had a red bow around it and it shaped as a hot dog. His other eye opened and a surprised smiled appeared on his muzzle.

"No way, Amy," He said astonished. He grabbed it out of her hands and ribbed the foil off.

"Yep, it's your favorite." She stated happily. Sonic took off the foil and there it was. "A Chili Dog,"

"Oh, god. You shouldn't have." He said looking up at her with that famous grin of his.

"But I did. Happy Birthday Sonic," she said, generosity filling her voice.

Sonic laughed and hugged her. "Thanks Ames," he gleefully said.

Sonic let go of her then took a bite out of his precious chili dog and leaned against the tree. "I can't believe you remember my birthday." He said a mouth full.

Amy shrugged and smirked. "Yea, well uhh the whole village was screaming out," She put her both hands on her mouth and hollered, "Tonight is the ball of Prince Sonic's birthday. Don't forget that the princess of Chun Chan will arrive as well."

Sonic laughed almost spitting his dog out. "Be quiet," He chuckled.

Amy lightly chuckled too. "I am serious." She said assuredly. Sonic rolled his eyes and swallowed. Amy walked up to him. "I hope you're excited for this whole thing. You have to-"

"Don't even say it because I won't do it." He interjected.

Amy pouted and crossed her arms. "Why not?" She asked.

"Cause it's boring. I don't want to get in some old funky shirt and dance with some girl I don't know." He explained.

"You've got problems." She said slyly. Sonic's eyes shifted away from his dog and to her slyly. "You're starting to sound like my dad." He stated with a grin.

"SONIC!"

They both turned at the sound of the male's voice and saw an angry dark blue hedgehog walking down the garden path. He angrily stomped with the queen behind him and Ms. Rose. They winced and hid behind the tree.

"Speak of the devil." Sonic said chuckling a little.

"Ooo, his mad. Sonic whatcha do?" Amy said nervously hiding back behind the tree. Sonic shrugged but looked up at the tree. He saw a few barks that seemed stable to step on. With that he had hatched an idea. He turned his body to face the tree and placed both hands on the tree.

Amy turned around seeing him already climbing. "Sonic," she whispered. He looked down at her. "Act like you haven't seen me," he instructed her and jumped on to a branch and hid in the tree's leaves.

Amy sat down on the ground and looked around as if nothing had happened.

The king turned his head and saw a pink little girl sitting on the ground next to a tree and decided that maybe she knew of where Sonic could be. When arriving to the tree he cleared his throat and Amy turned around. Her mother nervously looked at her. Amy stood up and bowed down understanding the king was now in front of her.

"Good morning," she said politely.

"Yes, Good morning Amy," he replied as politely as she.

"What happened mommy?" she asked turning to her nervous mother.

"You see dearie, Sonic is missing his practice again and we were wondering he might have been with you." She explained keeping herself from stuttering. Amy shook her head slowly with a confused look.

"No I haven't seen Sonic, But I know where he might be," she said with a smile.

"Where?" asked the queen.

"Have you checked the front gate? Maybe he hasn't noticed I'm here. He may be waiting for me outside." She suggested. The king smiled warmly. "Thank you for letting us know." He said and turned to Aleena. "Let's go get him," he walked off with the queen down the other path.

Ms. Rose walked slowly towards Amy. "Are you sure you haven't seen him." She asked in a serious manner. "Yes mommy, I really haven't," she lied. Her mother sighed and grabbed her hand. "Let's go"

"Ok mommy," She turned around and up in the tree she saw Sonic looking at her with a thankful look. She smiled at him and turned back around.

Sonic sighed as she left and leaned on the tree's bark. He slapped his forehead and then wiped it down his face. How could he be so slow? Why did his parents have to be so strict? If only he didn't get distracted. He moved his hand down to the back of his quills and took out a small golden necklace. He stared down at it and sighed once more before getting off the tree on to the ground.

**.:XxX:.**

The king led Sonic to the throne room after the small practice dinner. King Jules sat on the throne while his son sat on the stairs below him. Sonic had his elbow on his knee and his chin on the palm of his hand.

"After the dinner I will give the speech which might take a while," Spoke King Jules. Sonic sighed and stared off into space. "The princes will arrive here and you two will be bonded for the first time in front of the whole village."

Sonic rolled his eyes with a disgusted look.

"After that it will be time for your dance…" as he continued to talk, Sonic had already a question created in mind. Dancing with a girl? Couldn't he choose a girl of his own, because he remembered his father explaining something like that to him?

"Dad," Sonic said turning around to him. The King closed his mouth and looked at him. "Don't I get to choose a girl to dance with?" he asked.

The king rubbed his chin as to think. "Well, technically yes but, aren't you going to dance with your future wife?" he asked.

Sonic didn't know why but that word made him flinch and so he stood up. He chuckled, rubbing his own arm smoothly to stop the goose bumps. "Yea, uhh continued," Sonic said nervously smiling, not looking at him.

"Once the dancing is over, your mother and I will bless you two and I will talk to the king of this land of the wedding and how we will protect this kingdom…"

Sonic had shivers rolling up and down his body. He couldn't take all this. It was way too much for him. He looked around the large room and that's when he saw Ms. Rose. She was dusting a few fames up on the walls with a bunch of other maids, but Amy was nowhere. _'Oh, Amy'_

He wondered how she was taking the whole thing. Better than he was for sure but was she even going to the ball? He could only hope.

Sonic blinked and turned back to his father who with babbling stuff that he didn't care about. He grinned at his great mind and sped off leaving his father talking. The King noticed and frowned but didn't bother to chance after him. He only touched his temple and rubbed them. "What am I going to do with him?"

**.:XxX:.**

Later that day Ms. Rose and the maids were all cooking in the kitchen. Amy was helping out the maids again by cleaning the dishes and Ms. Catt drying them. She stood on a stool near the sink. Ms. Rose was adding spices to a pot that boiled not too far from Ms. Catt and Amy.

Sonic entered the busy kitchen and saw Amy as quickly as if there was nobody else but her. He smirked and walked casually down the tile floor. "Prince Sonic," called one of the maids. Sonic turned seeing an orange Kangaroo. He smiled and kept walking to Amy who had turned around.

"Hey," he greeted.

Amy smiled and got off the stool wiping her hands on a towel. "Hi," she sweetly said.

Ms. Rise approached them when a Black panther asked, "What brings you here?"

The rest maids looked at her with skeptical looks. It was a rhetorical question, a no brainer, who asks that?

"I came to ask you something," Sonic said to both Ms. Rose and Amy. Ms. Rose crossed her arms. "Okay," she softly said. Sonic went to Amy's side. "I've been thinking, with this whole party thing going on, that maybe you guys can kind have come as my guest." He explained. Ms. Rose's eyes widened.

"Really, Oh I'd liked to go," Amy squealed, clapping her hands together in astonishment and excitement.

"I really want you to go. My dad said I can invite you." He said.

Ms. Rose looked at all the other maids who looked at them with their mouths wide opened. They were happy for her by the looks of it, but when she turned around she said a disappointing sentence. "I can't. I have to work,"

Amy frowned and looked at Sonic sadly.

"But Amy can still go. Can she? Please,"" he pleaded. Ms. Rose smiled warmly at her. "Alright," She agreed. Amy happily jumped up with Sonic. "Yay!" They cheered.

"But you'll need a dress." Her mother added. Sonic turned. "Don't worry. I got that covered." He reassured flapping his hand around. Amy grinned and looked up at the clock. "The ball starts at night. We've got time." She said. Sonic grabbed her hand onto his and pulled her towards the doorway. "Take care of her," called out Ms. Rose. "Don't worry!" He yelled back and they turned around the corner.

* * *

><p>The kingdom was warm and the night was young. A bunch of stars were out this night. The cheers of Sonic's 9th birthday could be heard outside, but inside was a different story. The dinner was just ending and the speech so Sonic's family was getting out from their chairs. Sonic jumped off his chair and walked with his family and some other kings from a different kingdom. They all walked down some doorway to a hall way. Sonic looked around each hall they passed. He needed to get to the maids' room to get Amy but he couldn't just leave his family not while his father was watching him like a hawk. He needed a plan and now.<p>

They exit the hall way and entered the huge ball room that was packed with people. Sonic looked around.

"Whoa, that's a lot of people." He told himself.

The King and Queen took seat on their thrones. The rest of the family went to the sides where the rest of the thrones were. Sonic spotted a hot pink hedgehog in the doorway in the back. He found the perfect opportunity to run off. The queen and King turned, but he was gone into the crowd. King Jules groan in frustration and closed his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if he will ever sit still for once." He complained. Queen Aleena placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come back. He just went to check on a friend." She assured him with that soft voice of hers. He took a look at her puzzled. "And how would you know?" he asked. The queen leaned back her chair and giggled.

**.:XxX:.**

Amy looked at herself in the mirror. She had a beloved red dress that sparkled and a red hairband on her head. She wore crystal earing and a red rose in the right side of her ear. Her quills were combed down and she had two pairs of black flats.

"Aw, Amy," gushed a butterfly.

"You're so cute," A pink poodle squealed.

Amy blushed at herself. She was indeed pretty. The girls sure knew how to fix up a few people for a party. Ms. Rose and Sonic soon appeared in the room. Everyone turned seeing a Blue prince with a white suit and a black bow tie. He walked over to Amy. "Wow," he gasped. Amy giggled but had to blush.

"Now sweetie remember have fun and don't get lost in there." She said. Amy ran to her mother and brought her into a big hug. "I will, Thank you mom." She sweetly replied.

"I love you darling," Ms. Rose said returning the hug.

"I love you too," she said.

They broke off the hug. Sonic walked to Amy's side and looked up at Ms. Rose. "I'll keep her safe." He said. Ms. Rose smiled and the rest of the maids giggled or stared in awe.

Sonic swept Amy off her feet and the girls began to swoon over it. Ms. Rose gasped covering her mouth. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. Sonic grinned and dashed away from the room his blue streak being left behind. Once they were gone a maid went up to her. "I'm hearing the wedding bells," she playful told her. Ms. Rose shook her head with a serious frown on her lips.

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic took Amy to the garden where the tree was in the end. He placed her down on the grass and he bended down next to her. She looked around seeing the familiar place. "This isn't the ball room," she said confused.

"I know," he slyly said.

Amy raised an eye brow and pouted. Sonic looked deeply in her Jade green eyes. "I've wanted to give you something for a while now, but haven't found the right time to." He explained.

"What is it?" she asked. Sonic put his hand in a small pocket in his suit and took out a golden necklace. Amy's eyes widened at the shiny object. It was a diamond shaped necklace and it had letters written there. Sonic smirked at her. He grabbed the diamond and unattached it from one another, braking it into two. He gave one to Amy. She grabbed it and looked at it.

She read the small letters that were on it. "Always together," she said. He gave her the other piece. "Here and forever," she finished. She gasped when she finished reading the words. "I want you to keep this one," he told her grabbing the one he had just giving her. She looked at it and looked up at him with joy. "I want you to promise me you'll never take it off, for our friendship." he told her.

Amy jumped into his arms hugging him. "Oh, I promise I never will," she cried out in joy. Sonic laughed and hugged her back. Sonic grabbed hers and placed it around her neck snapping it tighter. Amy sweetly looked at him and he stared back at her. Amy was lost through his emerald eyes when Sonic blinked his eyes and blushing slightly. "We should go," he suggested smirking at her on top of him. Amy broke from the trance but nodded. They got up and grabbed hands before running down the path to the ball.

* * *

><p>The Mobians danced around with their partners entertaining the others who had come. The princess of Chun Chan was already here and Sonic was nowhere to be seen. The princess sat in the bottom from the high thrones. A yellow cat with black short hair and wings on her back sat on the small throne. Princess Honey.<p>

The queen looked around and saw Sonic sneak in through the back. He dragged Amy into the crowd. Her eyes widened with amusement. Sonic whispered something in her ear before running away from her. Amy stood there in the crowd confused and shy.

"I'm back dad,"

The queen turned seeing Sonic next in the middle of them. She only giggled to herself.

"Are you ready to meet the princess?" he asked.

"No, I want to dance first," he said almost a pleading face. The king raised his eyes brows. The queen grabbed her husband's hand. "Please, Let your son do something he wants for once." She said looking at Sonic. Sonic grinned widely at her then pleadingly looked at his dad. He sighed and stood up from his chair.

The whole room saw him and quieted down.

"I have an announcement to say," he spoke. The princess turned around. "In honor of my son's 9th birthday I have decided to give him the privilege to have his first dance" The king announced.

Amy saw girls go in front of her trying to butt into front to see the scene. She went back though. "I don't' dance," she told herself nervously.

Sonic walked down the stairs where Princess Honey was sitting. She stared at him and he took a quick look at her. The cat wasn't as pretty as he was told. She held a serious look quite much like the one he had when he was bored. But he turned around ignoring her and continuing to walk down stairs. Everyone was a bit in shock. Sonic walked down the tile floor across the middle of the room to where Amy was hiding. Amy blushed and shook her head. The girls which were in front of Amy stepped aside to let Sonic pass, reaching Amy.

He stopped in front of her and extended his arm towards her. "Care to dance?" he asked romantically.

The queen smirked, her hypotheses proving her right and the king's mouth, along with the others, dropped to the ground. Amy hesitated and began to sweating.

"S-sure," she stuttered. She grabbed his hand slowly and let him drag her to the middle of the room.

The maids were all peeking from an empty doorway in the back corner. Ms. Rose was one of them looking at her little girl and the prince.

Sonic curled his fingers with hers and his other hand went in his waist. Amy placed hers on his shoulder.

Music began to play and from the orchestra in the corner. Sonic took a step back and Amy followed, but her eyes were shyly looking at their feet sway.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked up quickly. "I can't dance," she whispered back. He smirked and turned their bodies the opposite direction. "You're doing ok," he told her. Amy swallowed hard and weirdly stared at him. Sonic twirled Amy and grabbed her hand tightly.

"You're a great dancer," she complimented.

Sonic smirked and took a step front making her go back. "And so are you," he said sweetly. Amy blushed and she smiled. Sonic sighed and stopped. Amy looked questionable. "Sonic?"

Sonic warmly looked at her. "Amy," he softly began. "I've wanted to tell you something-"

Sonic was interrupted by the colorful glass windows on the top of the walls brake. Everyone in the room ducked down or covered their faces. Sonic pulled Amy down on the ground and lugged this hand over her neck. Screams and gun shots were heard all at the same time.

"There attacking! Take cover!"

Amy popped her head from Sonic's shoulder. The guests ran down the ball room deeper into the castle. Sonic got up and looked around at the panicking Mobians. "Sonic!" He got up and looked up to see his mother. She was calling out for him in the throne. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand tightly and ran along with the Mobians.

Sonic ran up the stairs to his parents and his mother kept him close. Sonic's dad got up from the chair and quickly went down the stairs. Sonic fearfully stared at his dad approach a solider that had just intruded. Princess Honey was escaping with some of her men protecting her.

The gates to the entrance of the castle were broken and soldiers came in running with deadly swords in hand. The King got out his sword to begin fighting with them. The queen got Sonic's hand.

"Run Sonic," she began fear blocking all over her beautiful eyes. Sonic looked at Amy and then back. "But what about you?" he asked. The queen saw the ruler of the Shadow lands enter the room with more soldiers coming in. "Don't worry about me go find shelter." She ordered.

Amy turned seeing dead men drop to the floor and a round man coming towards them. He evilly grinned at her as he approached slowly.

"Go Sonic Go!"

Sonic squished Amy's hand and ran down to a doorway that was in the back of the thrones in the side. Amy was still looking at the man when something else caught her eye, a hot pink hedgehog hiding in the corner of a table. Her mother.

She caught her daughter's eye and that's when she smiled before not able to see her again when entering a hallway.

"My mom," she cried extending her arm and hand but Sonic ignored her and kept running close to fast speed. "Sonic!" she cried. They made a turn and continued up the hallway up to some stairs that were in an opened space room. They heard a bomb eruption and the ground rumble. Tears prickled on Amy's eyes.

Sonic growled as he ran up the large golden swirly stairs. The whole castle was going to be brought down. Sonic turned to a familiar hallway and into a shiny golden door. Sonic opened the door to his room and closed it quickly once pulling her inside. Sonic looked around and found a chair near his chair. He sped to it grabbed the chair and went back to the door placed the chair against the door under its knob to keep it from opening up.

Amy meanwhile walked up to the window. She peeked down out at the village and her eyes widened when she saw what she was seeing.

"I know a way to escape. Don't worry Amy," Sonic told her but when he heard no replay he turned seeing her stared out the window. He walked up to her side and dared to see the view.

The villages were burning down and smoke rose from all around the houses and covered the skies. The Mobions all down there ran for their lives from the soldiers who held up shields and swords. The castle guards were dead on the front gate of the castle and the statue of King Jules was broken.

"Oh my…" Sonic distantly said. Amy covered her mouth. "No,"

The doors began to bang and they turned.

Amy gasped but Sonic being quick grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her to his closet. The doors banged again but harder. Sonic pulled Amy in the closet and closed the doors.

That same moment the doors busted open and in came the soldiers. They searched the area but saw no one. They ran into the corners of the room. "Search the place!" ordered one of them.

They spread out to see if they can find anyone. They destroyed toys walls and through anything that was in the way. One of them went to the closet to see if anyone was hiding there but when he checked he found a door opened with cloths scattered everywhere around the entrance to a tunnel.

"Rats!" The solider shouted.

"What's wrong sir?" asked one of the men. They all peeked in the closet.

"Those boogers escape," He snarled as they all looked down at the end of the tunnel which led down somewhere.

Out in the outside of the castle walls near the corner a secret pass way opened from under the ground. Sonic came out from under the ground and stood tall. He turned back to help Amy get out from the underground. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms. He carried her bridal-style held her gently. They both looked up at the castle

What was once the ballroom was now in flames. The rooftops were burning down and smoke came out from the broken glass of the ballroom. The skies were full of dark clouds and fire lit up the dark skies. Amy wrapped her hand around his neck without saying anything.

Footsteps became louder and louder from where they were coming from. Sonic looked down at the hole.

"They're coming," Amy cried.

Sonic narrowed his eyes sharply and looked down at the pile of dirt from the hole aside it. "Oh no there not," He growled. Sonic kicked the edge of the hole. The dirt on the top fell down the hole blocking the only way out. Sonic then ran into the village.

Amy only looked up at him as he ran his fast speed. She saw his determination, his courage, and his bravery. He just had lost his family, his friends, his home and yet he wasn't giving up just yet. He seemed determent to save her.

Sonic and Amy entered the flaming village. The Mobians ran around the place trying to get away from the evil men. Sonic looked around the place to find something useful. He turned to his side where he saw a train station and all the Mobians running towards it, but it was so far away. It was at the bottom of the kingdom near the ocean. He smirked and quickly picked up his pace to reach it faster but suddenly a fire blasted at them and both were thrown to the ground.

The solider who held a bow laughed at succeeding to get them. More soldiers saw and smirked.

Sonic quickly got up from the ground and turned around seeing Amy on the floor. She was grimacing and holding her side rib in pain. Sonic turned back to the soldiers who were already pointing their guns at them. He dashed to the side then around the animals. He got them dizzy then kicked them one by one without warning.

Amy got up from the floor and staggered, swaying a little. She touched her side soft then lifted her arm to look at her bloody hand. She gasped but something else caught her eye. A big black bear went in front of her and He grinned slyly before grabbing his gun and pointing it at her.

She screamed and covered her eyes.

The bear was hit by a spin dash and the bear was thrown back. Sonic landed on his feet and grabbed Amy. She was hurt. "Get them!" yelled a voice.

More soldiers ran to try to get them but Sonic held Amy's hand and was going to pull her up but she shook her head. "Run," she said instead. "But your hurt," he said. "I don't care. Run!" she ordered him.

Sonic nodded and ran down the blue houses. Sonic ran passed the houses and into an ally. A whistle honked in the distance. '_The train_,' she thought. Sonic turned down the corner and ran down the opened area were the train station was up ahead.

The pain was dreadful but she could stop because of a burn. If Sonic wouldn't stop so wouldn't she. They were a team and if he didn't give up, **SHE WOULDN'T EITHER.**

Sonic spotted the train leaving slowly with the passengers. He began to pull Amy faster to it.

"Where not going to make it," Amy said hopelessly.

"Yes we are," he yelled running faster.

The train slowly moved down to each track. Sonic and Amy had finally reached the station but it was leaving. He wouldn't expect they were too late and jumped down the tracks. "Sonic!" Amy yelled. Other Mobians turned around seeing a blue little guy run down the tracks and a pink one running after him once she went down the tracks

Sonic raced against time. He ran as fast as he could to try to reach the train. The Mobians, who were in the back of the train, saw a small blue hedgehog reaching his hand out.

"It's the prince!" One of them gasped.

Amy held her rib and with her other hand her dress up. She ran as fast as she could to reach Sonic's sped but she couldn't.

One of the Mobians reached their hand out and grabs on to Sonic's hand. They all helped pull him in. When Sonic turned around Amy was still running on the tracks trying to catch up. She was too far away but the train was going faster.

"Amy hurry. You can make it!" He cheered and pulled his hand out stretching it to her. Amy raised her hand up from her rib, reaching out.

"My hand, Grab my hand," he said sounding scared. He leaned over the rail but some of the other Mobians held him back. He extended his hand as far as he could. "Amy!"

Amy ran faster and when she was closer to the train she jumped high and far, grabbing Sonic's hand and with her other hand she held her necklace tightly. Her hand was bloody and slippery though Sonic's face went from pale to relief. All he needed to do was pull her up but it grew harder to since train began to go faster and Amy couldn't keep up with it. Her hand began slipping and Sonic couldn't pull her up anymore. "No! Amy hold on,"

"Don't let go," she whimpered. Amy's foot got caught on her dress and she tripped making her hand and his break apart. "No!" Sonic yelled.

Amy's yelped before falling to the ground and hitting her head on the tracks. She instantly passed out.

"Amelia!" he yelled out of the top of his lungs and tried to jump out to get her but the animals' grip but they all held strongly to him.

He shook his head seeing her just laid there in the ground unconscious. "No, let me go. I must get her! She's hurt!" he cried trying to break free from their grip. He clenched on to his necklace as he watched helplessly as he got farther and farther away from her and his kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>I am shocked at how it came out. Thats the end of small hedgies :'(<strong>

**Lol. Who here didn't expect for Honey the Cat be the princess and to marry Sonic. I sure didn't. It just came up. Heh.**

**I won't update for some time cause I'm spending my spring break on HW friends and my life. Having really put my all on living...If u understand me…**

**Excuse my mistakes and please Review!**


	6. Rain Disaster

**Ok so here is another update. Its not long but its something.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Rain Disaster<strong>

_10 years later_

Summer at Apotos was a Joyful yet saddening time of year. A year of memory, joy and respect for the 10th anniversary of the Great War, in which ended luckily after six years. Apotos was never the same after that war. Many people died. Statues and portraits that were very important were destroyed only some still remained. The place still kept its beauty, the blue seas, lovely gardens, and the blue village. All was good now everything was in deep care by the great king.

Outside Mobians of all types were around the kingdom's main market place. Many were up in latters up near the roofs putting decorations and fixing up flowers. The weather was fresh and everyone was happily humming songs while making the village look beautiful.

In the castle a blue hedgehog got his cape from a hanger and tied it around his neck. He looked at himself in the mirror. He wore red sneakers that were strapped by a yellow buckle. He had a golden crown with a red gemstone in the middle. He sighed and walked away from the mirror heading out the opened door then closed it.

**.:XxX:.**

"Where is the King!" asked a Black pigeon to the council. He had a scroll in hand and was pacing. The queen slowly entered the room and sat on her throne with a small smile. She watched as the councils tried to calm down the impatient pigeon.

"The King! Where is the King?" complained the pigeon.

"I'm sure he's on his way," A turtle explained.

"He needs to hurry up if he wants to know what's in this scroll. I don't have all day!" He loudly said waving the scroll around with 'I don't care' look.

As some guards and councils calmed the pigeon down the queen rolled her eyes with a giggle. The blue hedgehog walked in from the back door behinds the thrones and popped in between the two thrones.

He had his eyes slightly widened for the pigeon was fighting with the guards and yelling out curses.

"Morning mom," he said distantly still looking at the fighting.

"Oh Sonic, your missing all the fun." She said with a jumpy excited voice. Her voice was old and tiny soft but she still held that excitement in her.

Sonic turned to her and nervously smirked. "I'm glad you're having fun," he said.

The queen turned to him. "I am, but I think you should stop it before it gets out of hand." She suggested whispering a bit.

"Good idea," he agreed whispering back.

Sonic moved away from his mom and down the small 2 inch stairs. He reached the bottom steps when the pigeon began bobbing on one of the guard's heads for restraining him with the scroll. Sonic stopped in front of them with a nervous smirk and cleared his throat. They all froze in placed and turned the finding King Sonic in front of them. The pigeon yanked his arm away from the guard's grip and smiled as if nothing had happened.

"You majesty, an honor to finally see you here," He began bowing down. Sonic only shrugged looking off to the ceiling.

"I got a message from the King of a faraway land." He added handing him a brown scroll. Sonic took it and opened it. He's eyes carefully looked at the scroll, his eyes moving down each row. When he finished he looked up and frowned. "A marriage?" he questioned.

"Yes, He asks of you to marry his princess, El-"

"I'm really not looking for anyone to marry right now. Tell your king I'm off the list." Sonic said as respectful as possible.

The pigeon sighed but nodded. "Very well, good day," He said turning around and flapping his wings to fly off out of the exit. "I came all this way for a no. I can't take this anymore." he angrily grumbled flying away.

Sonic turned around shaking his head with a smirk. He went back to the thrones while the rest went back to place.

"Sonic you are almost nine-teen. You need to find yourself a queen for heaven's sake." She scowled him. Sonic sat down on his throne and rolled his eyes. "Why do you care about me getting married so much? Why do I need a girl?" he asked smirking a bit.

"I want to get to meet my grandkids if you may." She simply replied.

Sonic blushed but lightly chuckled at his mother. "You're funny," he teased.

"I'm serious!" she angrily said.

Sonic cleared his throat again and lay back on his chair. "Don't worry, you will, but now's not that day." He said calmly. The queen loudly sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. "I begin to question that reply." She muttered herself. Sonic only laughed at her distresses.

A chameleon then appeared in front of them. Sonic turned to find his trusted reporter, the one who goes around down spying on trouble.

"Sir," The purple chameleon spoke.

"Hey Espio," Sonic cheerful greeted him. He turned to the queen and bowed. "Aleena," The queen nodded her head down slowly with a smile.

"So what's up?" Sonic asked him. Espio looked at him. "Sir, Dark storm clouds are headed this way. The Storm looks will be way heavy for anyone to be outside." He instructed the king. Sonic growled slamming his hand on the throne's arm rest. "Darn this weather is all messed up!"

"Sonic, Relax please." She told him. Sonic sighed. "It's going to ruin all the decorations!" He complained.

"What would you like me to do?" asked Espio.

"Warn the villagers. It could get dangerous with lighting." Sonic ordered getting up from the chair and pointing out into the distance.

"As you wish," Espio understood bowing down and then disappeared.

Sonic began pacing holding his chin. The queen shook her head and stood up as well.

"Why are you so worked up about the rain? I love it" Aleena told her son.

"But I don't. It's the last thing I'd ever want at this point." He grumbled.

His mother giggled at him. She went up in front of him stopping him. She lifted her hand up to his cheeks and pinched one of them. She shook it and said. "You're so cranky sometimes."

Sonic rolled his eyes and his mother let go of him. That's when he sped off into a hallway out of the throne room.

"He definitely needs himself a girlfriend." She told herself with a smirk.

**.:XxX:.**

Later, as the chameleon predicted, it began to rain. All the Mobians hid in their homes away from the strong storm that had arrived to their land. The dark black clouds had blocked the sun and created shadows and heavy rain.

The guards that guarded outside were sent inside the castle to protect from there. King Sonic would not let them suffer outside in that cold storm. It was way too dangerous and he didn't want anyone getting hurt. That's why they loved the king so much.

The queen looked out the window. The town could not be seen with all of the fog that surrounded it. Thunder roared across the lands and lighting slashed down the trees. The queen sighed and smiled at the weather. She was about to turned around when she suddenly saw a dark shadow. It caught her attention. She quickly turned her body and her eyes widened. The figure seemed to have had a cape and hood. It ran up to the gate and stood there for a moments before climbing on the poles and going over the gate, inside the castle.

Aleena gasped when she saw it run directly towards the main entrance, the throne room. Aleena had to warn Sonic about this. She turned and ran to the door as fast as she could. She grabbed the door's handle and opened it. "Sonic! Sonic!" she yelled.

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic sat on his chair up in the high throne. He was chilling around talking to his good friend who had just happened to visit when the storm hit. A two-tailed orange fox named Miles Prower, or so he liked being called by Tails, was hanging around the kingdom. The two were close friends and this fox would come to visit often a lot from the kingdom on the West Side Islands which happened to be on Cocoa Island. It was very far from Sonic's land, but Tails managed to come over.

Sonic and Tails met during a trip. Sonic had ran across to other lands around the world and met this good kid along the way ,the prince of the Cocoa Island and son of a great warrior whom had fought in the Great War with the Shadows' Army. The two began to talk as Sonic was in his home land and ended up being close friends.

Sonic and Tails laughed at the jokes the two made for kicks and were soon interrupted by a purple chameleon appearing in front of them. Sonic and Tails flinched seeing his appearance.

"Espio, Whoa, I didn't see you there." Sonic said nervously laughing.

Espio bowed down then turned to a certain fox. "Hey Espio," Tails greeted him waving his hand up. "Hello Prince Miles," He said bowing his head. Tails nervously smiled rubbing the back of his neck. 'It's Tails," he shyly muttered.

"So what happened now?" Sonic asked with that big smiled on his face.

Espio turned back to the King. "I came because there is someone who broke into the castle walls in that storm. It jumped over the gate and is coming this way." She warned him.

Sonic stood up quickly from his seat and slammed his hand on both of the arm seats. "What!" he roared.

The queen ran in through the side hallway and up the stairs to Sonic. Sonic turned and saw her. She gasped for air while holding her chest. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"T-there's…someone out the-, "She was cut off by a loud knock on the entrance doors. Everyone turned to the doors and it was knocked on again. Sonic narrowed his eyes and walked down the stairs firmly. "Guards," He spoke.

They all stood tall with their weapons out and pointed towards the door. Sonic grabbed a sword from a guard who held one out from him. "Open the doors," he ordered.

Two guards opened the doors slowly and let the hard cold wind blow in. Also a figure came in with a brown cape covering her whole body until her feet. It had her hands on the hood to make it from not falling of the head. The figure ran inside soaked with water and coughing. Suddenly the guards closed the door and held their weapons up. The figure looked up and everyone saw it was a girl, a pink hedgehog with long pink quills and jade eyes. When she saw the swords she froze and stopped in place. Sonic walked up to her and kept his glare. The girl saw Sonic coming towards her with a sword. She gasped and went back but the tips of the swords by the other guards poked her back. She was trapped.

Sonic pointed the sword up to her neck. The pink hedgehog began shivering. His stare was harsh and cold. He looked angry and it frightened her a lot.

"Who are you?" he asked. The girl took a deep breath and opened her mouth about to speak when she sniffed and sneezed. "Ah, Ah, ahchoo," She staggered from left to side and closed her eyes. "Ohh~"

She dropped to the floor and fell flat on her side. Everyone in the room gasped and backed away. Some maids who were around watching gasped loudly while covering their mouths wide-eyed.

The queen walked up to the scene bended down to took off the hood of this mysterious girl. She was a beautiful teen-age girl. She looked no younger than 16 or so.

"Be careful she could be faking it," Sonic warned his mother.

The queen touched her forehead and then her cheeks. She turned to her son with a worried expression. "She's ill. Anyone get the royal doctor!" she called out as an order.

Two guards ran out from the circle that had been created and ran off to find the doctor.

"We don't even know her. She could be on our opposite side for all we know!" Sonic said. The queen put on a scowl look. "But everyone deserves to live."

Sonic glared down then at the maids who had come next to him. They looked very scared for her and he didn't want to be the bad guy there.

"Fine, take her to the healing room." He added on for his mother.

His mother smiled and looked back at the girl. She had pink plumped lips and smooth pink cheeks. She looked exhausted even after passing out.

Sonic just stared down at her. Something about this girl looked familiar but he couldn't put much thought to it. Tails can up from behind Sonic. He took a look at the girl and blinked.

"Who's she?"

* * *

><p><strong>Who is she? No one knows. I sound lame today i know. T_T. Review anyway please.<strong>


	7. New

**It was a long month. Ok. No Judgy.**

**So now see, this took too long to plot. It came out the way I wanted it too, but it was hard to put it all together. Thank God I got that over with.**

**Read**

**Read**

**Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: New<strong>

The rain continued outside, stormy and windy, thundery, but inside a doctor checked a pink hedgehog's heartbeat. Sonic, his mother and Tails waited for anything the doctor had to say. They stood next to the other side of the bed. The Duck moved his small tool around her chest and listened carefully. Meanwhile, Sonic stared down at the girl eyeing her with his frown.

Something about this girl caused him to think. She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite but his finger to it. Her hair was soaked and still drying and her face was heated up. Tails smirked at Sonic who only stared at her.

"She's hot, huh?" he whispered.

Sonic's eyes widened and he turned to his buddy. His mouth opened wide and a shock expression showed the way he might reply to him now.

The Duck got up from the bend he was in and looked at the king firmly. "Well," he began taking the stethoscope off her chest and off his ears to go around his neck. "The girl's fine. She has a high fever but it's nothing major." He stated.

The queen let go the air she was holding. The king looked at the girl who slept peacefully. "Alright. Thank you Doctor Quack." Sonic said nodded his head down once.

The duck bowed down and walked away out the door and soon was gone.

"Wonder where she's from." Tails asked himself. Sonic angrily turned around crossing his arms. "I don't know but I don't have a good feeling about her presence," Sonic told him.

Tails frowned at him. "You can't be serious." Tails said in disbelief.

"Oh Sonic but she's only so young. Might as well give her a chance," The queen suggested.

Sonic turned his head to his mother still keeping his frown. He uncrossed his arms.

"Bring her to me when she wakes up. I'll be ready to take in answers." He ordered with a huff and walked out the room. The queen shook her head and Tails only crossed his arms staring at where he once stood.

The girl moaned and winced.

* * *

><p>Night turned into day, and those days turned into a week and eventually weeks turned into a mouth. Still the girl never woke up. She had been asleep for all this time and everyone began to wonder if she was dead. She wouldn't wake up. Though, the girl would groan and moan at times so she was still alive but in some sort of coma they guessed. Tails had come back after two weeks of being at his home land. He wanted to check if the girl had woken up but she hadn't.<p>

Tails eyed her. He watched her as she slept on the bed of the Healing room. The fox quietly watched her breath calmly and make small noises. Then it happened.

The girl moved her head to the side and then to the other side. Tails jumped up from the chair and placed his hands on the bed. The girl's eyes fluttered opened and she saw a blur of vision. Once her vision cleared she turned her head slowly to the side.

She saw a fox smiling down at her. She blinked twice out of confusion.

"Good morning Miss," Tails cheerfully greeted her. The girl innocently looked back at him without responding. "How do you feel after a full mouth of being asleep?"

She took off the cloth that was in her forehead and stood up from her laying position. "Where am I?" she asked in a low tone.

Tails nervously smiled and sweat a drop. "Ok let's answer your question first. You're in a safe palace" he told her.

She looked around the room. The place was small. There were other beds around the place that were empty. The room was practically empty. Only a metal desk in the far corner stood and the beds. There were small lamps hanging from the ceiling and that was it.

"I made it," she whispered to herself.

Tails raised his eyebrow. He didn't hear what she said but grabbed her arm. "Come, The king wants to meet you." Tails informed her. The girl allowed him to help her out of bed and take her by the hand out the healing room and down the halls.

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic and his mother were in the thrones. They had just denied another messenger with a message of marriage. He was sick and tired of all these messengers and arranged marriages.

"How could you let opportunities like this just escape your hands?" The queen questioned her son. Sonic only smirked. "You know if it made sense I'd say that 'opportunities like these come once in a life time', but in this case…it wouldn't make sense, cause….they just keep coming," Sonic snickered.

The queen frowned. "You say that now but one day the request will stop coming and you'll regret it." She warned him.

"I think it'll be a relief," Sonic spoke.

"Sonic! I will not allow it!" She yelled. Sonic laughed out hysterically.

Tails led the girl into the throne room. She looked around the walls made out of gold and silver. She narrowed her eyes as to wonder about something. Sonic and Aleena turned their heads and saw Tails walking to him with the girl trailing behind. Sonic narrowed his eyes and he stood up from the golden chair.

The councils and guards all stared down at the girl and Tails. The maids saw this new girl suddenly had awakened and Tails dragging her along. They peeked through the door ways to see, curious of the girl's sudden appearance and Sonic's last words to this.

The pink hedgehog wore a light tan robe around her body. She had a white hairband and white gloves with yellow rings around her wrist. Her hair was down. She was barefoot and almost naked to this point. She had nothing of clothes, but the robe that barely covered her body.

Tails stopped in front of the stairs below the thrones. "Here," Tails let go of her hand and walked to the side. She stood there not knowing what to do.

"So, you're finally awake," Sonic began.

She looked into his eyes and nodded very slowly.

"Who are you," He asked.

The girl held her two hands together in fear of saying something that would anger him or make a mistake. "I'm not really sure," She said

Everyone began to gasp and mutter words to one another's ears.

Sonic turned to his mom who looked shocked then at Tails who shrugged. He returned his gaze to her.

"Do you have a name?" He asked concern.

She nodded instantly. "It's E-Emi, Sir," she said respectfully.

Sonic's eyes widened. His firm look turned tender and he asked hopefully, "Amy?"

She shook her head from side to side. "No, it's with an E….sir," She quietly said at the end.

His tenderness hardened again with a tint of sadness. His mother meanwhile studied the girl. She looked awfully familiar, but by the looks of how she was she couldn't have been who she thought she was.

"Oh," Sonic said. "Where do you come from?" he asked calmly.

"The land of the Shadows. You see, I was wondering-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Sonic had sped in front of her with a sword put underneath her chin and pointing at her neck. The whole room gasped at how fast the move was. The queen covered her mouth and Tails clenched his teeth and hands. Emi screeched a high pitch squeal and swallowed down a lump.

"And you dare enter my kingdom!" Sonic growled.

Emi shook her head vibrantly. "Y-Y-you don't understand-"she began but was interrupted again.

"No I do. You're here to spy on us, but it's not going to happen." He snarled pointing the pointy tip closer to her neck.

"No no, please Sir, let me explain!" she begged.

"Explain what?" He snarled leaning the sword closer.

"I'm not one of them! I was their prisoners but I escaped! I only came looking for help!" she cried.

Sonic glared at her but he slowly loosened his brow's grip and lowered his sword, slowly taking all she said in.

"I came her looking for a Job and a place to stay. I've lost my memory and I know nothing of my past. I was told that…here was a perfect place to safe for a nice king lives here." She explained pouring her words out.

Sonic firmly glared at her and he stood up straight sliding his sword back in is holder pocket. He eyed her hoping he'd see truth him her. Should he give her a chance? She looked desperate. He closed his eyes and let go of his sword's hand holder.

"Alright," he softly began. "You can stay. I'll give you a job and you can live in the guest's room." He said.

Emi's worried look disappeared and she smiled out of joy. She clapped her hands together. "T-thank you so much! I can't even began to say how happy-"

"But that doesn't mean I suddenly just trust you. You're from the Shadow lands and that doesn't change anything." He said. Emi frowned.

"You'll work as a maid and stay as a maid. If you cause any problems or troubles," He approached her face and met her eye to eye. "You'll never see the light of day again," he coldly finished.

Emi shivered when his breath brushed down her face. He moved away and turned back to head to the throne. "Take her away. You start work today." He ordered.

A few maids came out from the doorway and walked to Emi who stood there in complete shock. "Come on Miss Emi," One of the girls whispered. Emi nodded and the maids pulled her from her spot. She looked up at Sonic. He was staring at her with his cold eyes. She turned away and was dragged into the halls.

"You're letting her live here?" Tails asked in shock.

"Only for a while. I don't trust her but it doesn't hurt to test her." He said.

The queen looked at him. "Sonic, please she is only a child. She means no harm. I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet," She told him. Sonic narrowed his brows even more. "I wouldn't be so sure 'bout that." He said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Doesn't Sonic seem harsh for a sweet guy.<br>**

**Anyway i hoped you all liked it and I hope it didn't sound...bad.  
><strong>


	8. Power Work

**I'm going through finals so it has been hard for me to get this straightly forward. Something's may not make sense, because I get lazy and I feel like I'm not the best detailist but try your best to be nice with my work. Remember I do this for you guys.**

**Oh! And I would like to make something clear here.**

**Emi is the Japanese name for Amy in ****Sonic X****. It's the same thing but in different accents. Please don't go saying 'what kind of a name is it' cause it's a precious name. It fits her.—thank you **

**Boku wa Koushin Saremashita -Hirohashi Ryou**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Power Work<strong>

Emi walked up to the mirror while tying her hair into a half ponytail and took a look at herself. She was tired looking and yet she was ready to begin to work.

The maids' room was small and very full of neat stuff like lamps, chairs, blankets, pillows. The room was dark. Hardly any light from the open window hit the room. Still Emi could see her figure reflection in the mirror.

She took a long deep breath and let it go all in one swift.

She stared down at her neck and saw the shinning necklace that was sticking from the side a little. She moved her hand up to her neck and grabbed the golden necklace out of her maid's dress. There it was, in small letters 'Always together.' She twirled it around and smiled.

"I wonder who gave it to me." She thought out load. "They really must have loved me."

She giggled and placed the necklace away. She smiled once more at herself in the mirror and skipped to the door. She opened it and went out.

Emi turned once closing the door and stared down the halls; one on each side of her shoulder and one ahead of her. They looked like they never ended it scared her. She made it this far and there was no turning back. She was determined to find out about her past and her family. She narrowed her eyes.

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic's stepped down on the ground, one foot in front of the other. He was strolling down the garden path. The place had changed ever since the war. All green was killed and burned down. All but the lake and a tall tree that grew pink flowers on it next to the lake. The place where he had giving something so important to someone he cared about.

_He pulled out a diamond necklace, unlatching it from one another, breaking it into two. He handed one into Amy's hand. Her face glowed with shock and happiness._

"_I want you to promise me you'll never take it off, for our friendship."_

"_Oh, I promise I never will__,"_

He smiled at the memory and looked up at the tree. He was stared at it with joy for this tree and the lake were the only thing that held memories of his past. When he'd run away from his father and hide behind this tree sometimes. Sonic felt the wind blow lightly, blowing his quills to the side only a bit. Fresh.

"No! No! You're doing it all wrong!" complained a voice.

Sonic was broke off his thoughts and turned finding in the far end a white mouse scowling a pink hedgehog. It was Emi and a bossy mouse named Cherry. The Mouse was very pretty and opened with herself. In more ways than one.

She had a very rosy nose and puffed cheeks with blush on them. Her hair was long curly and blond. She had one of the most showy maid outfits and was the lead maid of them all. Cherry snatched the watering bucket from Emi and turned to the flowers. She rapidly sprayed the water around them.

"You're suppose too water them in one whole pace. Not one by one like a granny would. You don't even know how to water plants?" Cherry threw the bucket filled with water back to Emi and she caught it barely managing to grab it before it fell.

Cherry turned around and left. "I don't even know why the King would hire you."

Emi pouted and turned back to the flowers.

Sonic turned his whole body and watched her carefully. She held the water bucket and did as told. She quickly watered the flowers passing them back a couple of times. After a few times of continuous watering, she stopped and looked up to see if Cherry had left.

When she noticed she was gone Emi turned to the flowers and smiled at the flowers. She began to water them the way she was doing it before.

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise that she had disobeyed one of Cherry's rules. She was so calm, so quiet, and all too suspicious for Sonic. Still he had to hand it to her. For a newbie, she had ways to get around, ignoring what other people say yet being able to finish what she had started.

Sonic turned around and smirked. With that he dashed down the path leaving his blue streak behind. Emi turned around and saw the blue streak. She gasped.

The king was there. He was watching her and she didn't see him. She turned around nervous of her doing. She only hoped she didn't do anything wrong.

* * *

><p>By the afternoon some maids were cooking in the kitchen. They were in a rush to cook dinner, but there was a problem. The king's favorite food was out and the maids panicked around trying to find the ingredients but it was no use. They were out of chilies. Emi soon came in exhausted from all the work she had to do around the castle.<p>

A yellow mongoose passed by Emi and another maid passed by with a pile of bread sticks.

"What's going on here?" she asked. One of the maids turned to her. "We're out of chili for chili dogs." She said in a panicking voice.

"Don't you have some in the garden?" she asked.

"We ran out yesterday and lunch is in an hour." She piped in a Ladybug.

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic and Tails were happily walking down the hall. They were heading down to the dining room to sit down but as they were about to turn the heard footsteps. Emi was running down another hall. She stopped to take a breath while leaning her hand on the wall and looking down at the floor. She panted heavily as she held her chest but then turned around then stood up straight and continued running. Sonic's eyes narrowed. "She looks suspicious." He told his friend, his smiled disappearing and rubbing his index finger and his thumb on the tip of his chin.

"Dude, when will you understand she's perfectly harmless?" Tails said calmly turning to him. To his surprise when he turned Sonic wasn't there next to him. Sonic had already started his way down the corner of the hallway to make a turn and follow Emi. Tails' stomach hardened and his ears fumed. "Sonic," He hissed, and followed after him.

**.:XxX:**

Emi ran out into the quiet garden. The wind blew slightly and the summer air was fresh. Emi's feet carried her down the grass and she looked back to see if anyone was behind her.

Sonic and Tails meanwhile ran after Emi. They were just a few meters away from trying to find where she had gone. Emi's eyes widened. The king and his trusted friend were after her. She blinked twice and narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Where did you see her go?" Tails asked flying overhead. Sonic dashed down the path.

"I don't know? I saw her go in through here."

Her jade eyes spotted the blue hedgehog run pass the large bush she was hiding in. She frowned and slowly her eyes shifted from the small holes in the bush and opened spaces that the leaves left. Emi was kneeled down on the ground quickly putting herself in more suitable position. She attached her hand together and turned them downwards. She placed her hands on the ground's soil. Under her hand a small yellow light appeared for a while and then faded off. When it did she moved her hands back and sat on her knees looking down at the soil.

A small green sprout grew. Coming out from the ground it also grew green leaves and bubs. Soon the small sprout grew into a small plant fill with the bubs that stretched out into chilies bright red as blood. She smiled happily jumping in a place a little and reached out to pick the chilies one by one. She grabbed half of the small vegetables that were in the plant and stood up. She turned left and right but didn't see the king around anymore. She looked down at the plant and smiled sweetly then moved swiftly out from the bushes. She made a run back to the kitchen where everyone panicked.

**.:XxX:**

Sonic turned his head to the side and far off to the right a small little pink figure running out back to the castle.

"Tails!" he called out.

The fox ran back to Sonic. Sonic pointed out to the figure. "She's moving! C'mon," Sonic said.

Tails growled and spun his tails in circles. He began having over Sonic and Sonic's feet worked up and he raced down the garden back to the castle.

Entering the castle he raced down the huge hall and past some stairs. As he ran he soon found himself face to face with a maid. Sonic halted leaving screech noises and steam on his feet. He stopped in front of Cherry and she blinked.

"Hey Cherry," He nervously said offering a smile. Cherry offered a cheesy smile and blushed. "Good morning Sir," She said. Sonic nodded weirdly but asked. "Good morning. Uh, have you seen Emi lately around here?"

Cherry's smile faded. "Yes, she just passed by out of breath with a bunch of chilies in her apron." She replied, but before she could ask why, Sonic sped out of sight. Cherry frowned in annoyance, but then something else caught her attention. Chilies? Where did she get those from? She turned around her expression full of worry. "King Sonic!" She yelled.

**.:XxX:**

Sonic sped into the kitchen and saw everything was normal. Like always the kitchen was buys and full of hard working ladies. Only he was looking for something unusual. He found Emi in the corner of the kitchen slicing chilies in a bowl while others grabbed some to help mash them. Some stomped towards her and everyone paused when they saw Sonic enter, but they quickly bowed down. Emi stood in shock for a moment until she went down with the rest. Sonic growled to himself and grabbed Emi's wrist. He pulled her up hurting her harshly.

"Ow!" She whimpered. Sonic pulled her to face him in the eye. She saw deep black holes behind his emerald eyes. He saw that she had already place some mashed chilies one a hot dog bun and that some were already cooking in the pot.

"Where did you get the chilies from?" He asked his voice cold and serious.

"I-I-" Emi stuttered unable to keep her voice from cracking a few times.

"What did you put in the pot?" He interjected.

"Chilies, I just put chilies." She cried out her answer.

He tightened his grip and his face got closer to hers. She swore that they could've kiss if he got any closer to her. His breath was minty and fresh which brought her shivers up her spine.

"Then where did you get it from. Plants that aren't in my garden don't just grow out of nowhere." Sonic explained loudly.

"Maybe you just don't know you're our garden. I found chilies outside why don't you?" He shot back her eyes narrowing. Instantly she regretted what she had said. Sonic roughly pushed her back and her hip hit the kitchen's counter hard. She groans in pain but she looked up at Sonic. She didn't know why but something about him at that moment felt familiar. A quick moment of déjà vu.

"Eat one," he ordered.

Emi didn't move for that moment. She only stared into his eyes.

"Eat one Emi," he demanded.

Emi turned to move to the pot full of the chilies she had gotten. The beige bunny that was near the pot moved aside and Emi got the spoon. She lifted it up to her lips and sipped the spoon fill of chilies. Sonic eyed her closely not wanting her to cheat or anything.

Her eyes grew watery and she turned to the king. "It's not poisoned if that's what you thought, but it's hot. I need water." She gasped and ran to the sink. Sonic cursed under his breath. Tails entered the kitchen with a disappointed look.

"Continue working ladies." Tails called out loudly and all the maids turned whispering to what had just happened. Tails grabbed Sonic's shoulder and turned him to face his eyes. "You," he pointed at him. "And I," He pointed at himself. "Need to talk." He finished.

* * *

><p>Emi gasped after drinking her last cup of water and a few maids went up to her.<p>

"Where did you get the chilies from?" They asked.

"There's a tree outside hiding behind some bushes. It has a lot of them today." She explained nervously.

"Wow, Really? I'm glad there is because you saved us from a whole lot of anger." explained a Bat.

"Why?" Emi asked concerned.

"Those are the king's favorite food. He'd go nuts if there were no more." explained a mongoose.

Emi blinked in shock. "Hmm…" She thought to herself and lifted her hand to her lips as to think.

**If it seemed to rush at the end please excuse it and its mistakes cause I was rushing. I want to say that this may not look like it's going anywhere but it will soon. I've got a plot.**

**Also, Emi can grow plant!?**

**Yes she can. She had a special power. If you'll don't like it then…..too bad. Bye everyone.**

**R&R pwease.**


	9. Embarrassment

**Happy** **Birthday Sonic!**

**Ok, so its two days late but its better than nothing, Right?**

**Again, vacation came early. I'm off! eek! Oh and got my internet back finally! Celebrate In My Own**, **let's read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Embarrassment<strong>

Sonic's emerald eyes just couldn't seem to leave the sky that night. There weren't any stars yet he still was looking up at the sky from his window porch. What happened early seemed to have really been quite a shock. Being wrong felt awful. Being wrong in front of almost everyone felt even worst. Sonic closed his eyes being ashamed to remember about it.

The queen barged into his room and stalked down to his bed. Sonic turned around finding his mom glaring at him. "Hi Mom,"

"I'm ashamed of you." She harshly snarled.

"What did I do?" questioned Sonic, getting off the window cousin, frowning.

Aleena grabbed one of the pillows that were on his bed and through it to him while she walked around the bed to get to Sonic's side. Sonic blocked the pillow with his arm for protection. "Hey!"

"Tails told me what you did to the girl!" She angrily explained.

Sonic rolled his eyes and jumped on his bed and lying sprawled on top of it. "It was an accident." Sonic said in an indifferent tone.

"Accident," She repeated in a mocking tone. "Who knows what the poor girl may be thinking. She lost her memory Sonic. She deserves to be treated with kindness. She needs help," She explained. Aleena walked down the room back to the door.

"I don't trust her and that's how I see it. She's from the Shadow lands and she shouldn't be defended by the queen whose husband got killed by one of her kind." He spat.

Aleena's expression changed dramatically. She felt numb and her chest tightened. Her face didn't only showed anger, but some mix of boiling lava trying to erupt within her and thundery clouds raining above her. Something inside her wanted to burst out in flames but she couldn't let it out. One because she felt terror of seeing something In Sonic that she never saw before.

Sonic ignored the same feeling he had inside him and continued. "I wouldn't take her story in if I were you for just one second because she is bond to hurt us all."

* * *

><p>The maids ran up and down the castle getting in order. They had to be in the Throne room before Sonic and Aleena arrived back from the stroll they took. After the argument Sonic and Aleena had, Sonic felt heartbroken. He was so furious about his mother taking full side on Emi it hurt and he got worried. He wasn't sure of this new maid but he spoke the way he felt, and his mother understood that, but it hurt her a lot too. They had a lot to talk about on that stroll.<p>

"Get read we need to be in positions!" Cherry said to the maids.

Each maid got into a straight line along the sides of the throne. Their arms crossing and hands locked together, resting on top of the maid dress.

Emi came in with a flower vase and nervously didn't know what to do. Everyone was running the opposite way than she was and she was so confused.

"Hurry, Ah Emi, Put the flower vase over there in the table." She ordered pointing at the table.

"Right," Emi nodded rushing to the table that was across the throne room.

They all were in the straight line and the doors unlocked sending the clicking sound of echoes from the opening doors. A small beige bunny leaned forward and looked from left to right. "Where's Emi?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Over there," A yellow mongoose pointed out into the distance seeing Emi barely placing down the vase on the table.

"Oh no," gasped the bunny.

"She'd better hurry," A white bat said.

Before anyone else could say another word the doors opened wide and in the entrance stood King Sonic and Queen Aleena with small smiles on their lips. Everyone's mouth zipped shut but some of the eyes weren't on the royalties. Their eyes were on Emi who held a scared face and now was returning back to the line. She power walked down the red rug and was heading to her space in line. Sonic and the queen hadn't moved. Their eyes were on the one girl who was passing by.

Emi looked up at the king, but he wasn't smiling anymore. A serious face was the only thing he showed. Just as she was about to reach her place in line, he foot got caught on the rug and she tripped, falling forward and down to the ground on her stomach. Some of the girls winced and others closed their eyes in disappointment or embarrassment. The boys in the room chuckled and some didn't even take notice of this mistake. They just didn't care.

Emi pushed herself up with her hands. "Ow," She muttered.

Her mind quickly came back to realizing that the whole room was staring at her so she off the knees and shakily walked in line.

Sonic didn't move a muscle. He only kept his eyes on her. She had head down in embarrassment, her hands in front of her holding together tightly and cheeks flowing with redness. Sonic turned to his mother who had a smirk.

Sonic ignored what had happened and began walking up to his throne and when he reached it he sat down and so did his mother. A small dog walked up to the throne and bowed down holding up a small scroll.

"A letter from Sir Prince Miles Prower."

Sonic grinned. "Thanks," He said and grabbed the letter up from his hands. Everyone began muttering and whispering. One of the maids turned to Emi and asked quickly. "Are you okay?"

"O-oh, I'm fine thank you." She replied nervously.

Sonic held his hand up. "Please, everyone. I must say something." The king suddenly said. The voiced in the room lowered down.

"I would like to get the ball room fixed up before the big day comes, girls." He spoke with a small smile in his face. The maids nodded. "Don't worry Sonic. We'll have the ball room sparkling new before you can even see it." Cherry happily chirped.

Sonic laughed and stood up. "Alright, I'm going for a spin. I'll come back soon." He said happily and then turned to face Emi who was staring at him. He quickly looked away and in that minute disappeared.

**.:XxX:.**

By noon the maids were almost done with the ball room. The maids mopped, boom, and painted the walls. They shinned and polished the objects around it. Emi was on a ladder with a paint bucket and brush. She painted each red stripe nicely and neat with her paintbrush. The rest of the girls were on the bottom doing other things.

"I'm really excited for the big Memorial ball." Sonic's voice traveled into the room's walls, bouncing off them and creating echoes.

"So am I," His mother responded. "I want everyone to remember those who fought to protect us and the land. Must like your father," She said softly as they stopped in the middles of the room.

They turned to see the girls working hard and fixing the place up. Each one was concentrated on finishing the job. His eyes then shifted to the pink hedgehog who was also working as hard. Aleena saw Sonic staring at Emi as if he finally acknowledged her.

"And yourself," She said.

"Myself?" Sonic was puzzled at her saying. He turned to her and he saw her smiling happily.

"You're a brave boy, Sonic. You're a hero." She softly mentioned.

"I was no hero. I failed at being a hero before. I choose to be called a king. Just not a hero," He explained firmly. Aleena frowned in disappointment.

Emi placed the paint brush back in the bucket. She blew her bangs to the side with a smirky smile and that's when she saw Sonic and the queen. She froze. Sonic arrived here? When? She felt her breath hitch and her stomach ache. She closely stared at the expression in his face. He looked upset about something but his mother placed a hand on his shoulder and Sonic gave out a warm smile.

Emi couldn't help but smile. It made her stomach jitter with a strange feeling. A feeling she's never felt before yet it felt as she's felt it before. Then in that moment Aleena said something that made Sonic laugh a bit.

His laugh…

It was like ...the winter wind changing to the spring breeze.

She squinted her eyes in confusion and her smile faded in her lips.

"_You can't catch me!"_

Emi flinched at the sound of a small teasing boy's voice. She got so scared that when she moved to turn around rapidly, the force of her turn cause the ladder to lift up on one side and fold one leg. Emi screamed as she began to go down backwards with the ladder. Sonic turned and clenched his teeth together seeing Emi falling. He acted quickly to sped over to her and jumped up to grab her off the step she was holding on to and once she was in his arms he jumped to the side and the ladder fell down near them with a loud bang.

She looked up at Sonic with her scared innocent eyes. He looked down at her. Emi blushed, noticing the position they were in, but she was more concentrated in looking deep in his eyes. They were a bright sparkling green. Like hers but his had more of a rich taste in them.

The paint bucket fell on top of Emi's head and squirted red liquid all over. The whole room gasped.

The whole floor surrounding Sonic and Emi was covered in paint as well as the two. No one said a word, just waiting for Sonic to yell or explode with anger. Sonic placed Emi down on the ground but both couldn't see a thing since paint was in their eyes.

Emi grabbed the bucket and lofted it up and off her head. She cleaned her eyes and Sonic did too.

They looked at one another and blinked.

Emi was blushing like heavy; luckily the red paint didn't allow anyone to see her face.

The queen smiled then it turned into a chuckle then a laugh. A smile rose up Sonic's lips and soon he laugh. After that the rest that were in the room began laughing too. Everyone was laughing but Emi who was confused.

The Aleena walked to Emi.

"You okay?" She asked recovering her voice. Emi nodded "I-I'm fine," She softly assured her.

She turned to Sonic. "Thank you, for saving me." She thankfully said.

Sonic couldn't help but smile. He was already in a good mood. Might as well.

"No…no problem. You just got lucky I was around," He said cheerfully pointing a thumb at himself. "But be careful next time, because I might not be there and you won't be so lucky." He warned her. Emi was left speechless. That could be the nicest way he's spoken to her. She did not see this coming. Red paint drip down her left eye breaking her out from the shock. She closed it and smiled nervously. Aleena grabbed Emi's arm. "Let's go clean you up," She happily suggested. Emi nodded and pulled Emi away from Sonic and down the ball room. "She'll be back, don't worry. Get back to work girls," She told the rest.

Sonic saw she flashed a small smile at him as she left. Sonic sighed. He didn't know what came over him. He let his guard out, but she need his help if not…..

'_She deserved it if it was a true fall. Maybe she was testing my abilities, but…she looked so scared and was so safe in my arms.'_

He shook his head and stared off into the ball room with a serious look.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, Sonic turning into a sweet thing...almost. Review<strong>


	10. Connection

**I was out of ideas so I came up with the name "Connection"**

**But if you really read it with patience you'll understand why it's the only thing i came up with.**

**So, for the next 2 week or, maybe even three, I will be in Mexico thus no updates for a while. Have a FUN summer everyone (all late XD) and enjoy memories!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Connection<strong>

** .**

Emi opened the door and came out from the restroom. She had just gotten out from the shower, her quill damped and twisted into perfectly nice curls. She had her maid dress on and was tying a bow on the back of it. She turned off the lights from the bathroom and went over to her bed while still tying the bow behind her. She went in front the window and stared out from it.

She finished tying her bow and sighed loudly. She looked down at the small kingdom. It was so peaceful, just the kind of kingdom she liked. She looked down at her hands and frowned.

…

"_Keep workin'!" A dark harsh voice demanded._

"_But I'm tried, Sir." _

"_Keep Workin'!"_

"_AH!"_

…

She shivered and winced. She couldn't stand the pain of it before. She rubbed both her arms to stop from preventing Goosebumps.

"Remembering it is painful as well." She told herself while rubbing her arms.

The door knocked and it opened to a beige small bunny. She hid behind the door and peeked inside. "Hello," She politely said.

Emi turned around and smiled when noticing it was a maid. "Oh, Hello. Cream, was it?" She asked.

The rabbit's smile widened with a nod and she entered even farther inside. "Yup that's my name. I just came to tell you that your foods still warm if you want it."

Emi gasped and powerwalked to the door. "Oh, right," She opened the door and the bunny stepped aside. She looked around the age of fourteen or fifth teen. She was only a kid and she was working as a maid with all girls who were 17 or older. It was impressive because she was a hard worker from what Emi had seen.

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic was fixing up something in his dressing room. It was mid-afternoon and he wanted to head down to talk to Tails who had come for another visit. He looked at his large mirror that fell to the floor. It was a three-sided mirror. Sonic could stare at himself on three different mirrors.

He stared at himself with a smirk. His crown that was on the top of his head stood out and the cape around him. He twisted and turned making sure he was go and ready to go. When he found that he was good, he turned and was going to head down to the door. He then stopped dead in tracks and flinched.

"Hey Sonic," A flirtatious voice said.

Sonic blinked nervous seeing a white mouse with a tight maid dress against the room's door.

"Uh…Cherry. W-what are you doing up here?" he asked nervously while looking around and stepping backwards.

"I just came to see how you're doing." She smoothly said. She walked slowly up to him and smirks.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." He said chuckling nervously.

"That's good," She giggled.

Sonic didn't know what he hated more, Cherry's little seductive get away or that new girl that just appeared. He did know one thing and that both of them drove him nuts. Cherry has been into one of those moods when she has a desire. Usually, Sonic was cocky around girls. He did flirt with them once in a while, but he never did anything else but bring some of their hopes up a little. Then Cherry came along and nothing was ever the same.

"Cherry, you know it is your brake time. Shouldn't you be down with the rest?" He asked her.

Her smirk widened switching to a grin. "Why would I be with them when I could be with you?" She flirted.

Sonic had quite enough.

"I-I'm-I'm going to go. Yea, I'll see you later Cherry." He shuttered nervously and sped away, and out the door leaving Cherry alone.

Cherry narrowed her eyebrows. She hit her hand on the palm of her other hand. "Damn, he escaped!" She harshly muttered.

**.:XxX:.**

Emi and Cream walked into the small maid room where the smell of freshly baked spaghetti that seemed to make mobians drool and fall to the ground out of hunger. Emi smiled at seeing the girls eating. The room was a baby blue and the floor was a bright tan marble. It was a very elegant room. A lot of vases made out of pure rich gold or silver. The chairs bright and colorful with the colors of tan, gold or yellow.

"Hello girls," Cream spoke as she walked in happily with Emi following behind. The girls turned around and soon smirks took over their looks.

"Lookie here, its little Miss Clumsy," A yellow mongoose teased.

Emi blushed and lowered her head down still keeping eye-contact with the girls.

"So, you've finally decided to show up. We were beginning to wonder if you were a spy-Gah!" A purple swallow said but was interrupted by an elbow making contact with her side rib. A white bat with dark shadowy wings and sky blue eyes was smiling down at the pink hedgehog.

"I'm glad you made it down to dinner." Greeted the bat.

"Thank you," Emi made her way to a chair near the table and sat down.

A pink echidna walked pass the table placing a plate in front of Emi. Another maid, a lavender cat, set forks on the side.

Cream placed down a place of sweet spaghetti. "Thank you," Emi polity said.

"So, Emi," spoke the Bat. She looked up to see her while she grabbed the fork. "We haven't really interdicted ourselves."

"Yea," the mongoose slyly said putting emphasis on it. She placed a hand on her hip and smirked. "We haven't even really hanged out."

Emi nervously put up a smile and placed the fork down. "I'm E-" She was instantly cut off by the mongoose by her loud voice rising, "We know who you are." She said annoyed, looking up at the celling and waving her hand around. Emi felt a bit offended by the attitude she posted but she ignored it.

"Hey, now let's not give sweet Emi a hard time." The bat defended. She then turned to her and smiled.

"I'm Rouge the bat." She said and turned to the yellow mongoose. "And that be Mina. Ignore her impatience-ness," She warned. Mina only crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm Blaze," The lavender purple cat said, offering a smile.

"Julie-su," The happy pink echidna introduced herself.

"And I'm Wave, Very nice to meet you." The purple swallow kindly said.

"Nice to meet you all too," Emi chirped. Cream jumped in place. "I can feel were all going to be good friends." She squealed. In the doorway a white shadow was listing to their conversation. She hit just behind the door. She frowned to herself but then left.

**.:XxX:.**

Emi threw on her pajamas getting ready to sleep after a hard working day. She whirled her hands in her quills and bounced them out from her gown's neck. The all fell down smoothly on her shoulder.

She wore a light faded pink mini gown that only reached her thighs. It was the only thing that the girls found for her in the meanwhile. They had to get her new clothes for her to wear because Emi had a much hidden nature. She wasn't very showy with herself. Emi didn't mind as long as nobody saw her.

'**Knock Knock'**

Emi's eyes widened and she turned towards the door. "Why today?" She muttered to herself. She walked up to the door and moved her body to the side. She opened the door and poked her head through the opening.

The queen stood in front of her with a very soft smile. She looked into her eyes and Emi opened the door wider stepping out from the darkness. "Your majesty!" She said alarmed.

"Hello Emi," She sweetly said.

"Oh, is there anything I can help you with?" She asked politely while moving a strand of her quills behind her ear.

"Oh, no, no dearie, I'm fine thank you. I only came around to make sure you felt comfortable." She said.

Emi smiled. "I'm good alright. Don't worry about me I feel comfortable." She reassured. The queen nodded understanding her reply. She looked careful at Emi. She was only smiling back so innocently.

"Very well, good night Emi." She softly said as she turned and walked away.

"Good night to you too."

* * *

><p>The next day wasn't as tough as it was the first few days. The girls were with Emi most of the time, so she wouldn't alone. They were out once again on the most wonderful morning water plants, cleaning statues and other maids were just flirting around with some guards. Emi watched in disgust. She was walking down the garden way to get to where the girls were. In her hand was a small bucket full of small seeds. They needed it to feed the fish in the small lake and Emi went to go get some.<p>

She turned away from the flirty mobians and continued walking down the path.

Cream stood up from the ground with a few weeds and wiped her forehead. "That's done," She turned seeing Emi coming to her with the bucket. "You found them!" She cheered.

"Yea, they weren't too hard to find. You did say under the kitchen's sink." Emi happily said it.

Cream took the bucket and walked to the lake. Emi followed to where the girls were. They all were waiting for the food to be placed down so they could feed the fish. Cream placed the bucket down and sat on the grass.

"So, has Cherry giving you any trouble yet?' Wave asked.

Emi turned to her and shook her head. "No, She hasn't giving me any trouble at all." Emi told them.

"Really?" Rouge amused.

"Why do you ask?" Emi asked grabbing a hand full of small seeds in her hand.

"Well," Cream began with a soft worried tone. "Yesterday she was complaining about you a lot." She said.

Emi threw the seeds into the water and flinched turning to her. "Really?"

"She kept blabbing about how you wanting to get Sonic's undivided attention by falling off that latter yesterday." Mina added, watching a few fishes coming towards the end of the lake's sides to reach the food.

Emi's eyes widened, "N-no no no no! T-That's not it at all. I'm a clumsy hedgehog." She blurted out quickly but then noticed she had yelled that. She looked down embarrassed.

"On a latter?" asked Blaze.

"I thought I heard something familiar. It startled me" She protested softly, looking at her dress.

"Familiar?" Cream repeated with concern.

"Well the point is she's been getting really jealous and we wanted to make sure you weren't pushed around to hard." Mina explained.

"No, don't worry. It's been all good." Emi reassured them. The girls smiled at her sweetly when a loud voice interrupted them all.

"What are you all doing sitting around!"

Turning, they all find themselves in a serious situation with Cherry. She had her eyes narrowed and her hands on her hip.

"Nothing, we were just leaving." Rouge said firmly while getting up from the grass. Emi noted that she was clearly not afraid of the big boss.

"Good, cause your needed near the flowers." She ordered.

The maids groaned and got up lazily. They looked and each other and walked down the grass to get to a small pavement. Cherry eyed the girls walk away from her. She especially watched Emi who walked nervously away while staring at her back. She didn't like that something about her seemed very familiar. A little too familiar.

**.:XxX:.**

Water was sprayed all across the bush of roses. Sending the water down the rose's petals and down to the soil where the roots where. Emi came along finding Blaze watering the top of the roses. She gasped and walked over to her.

"Blaze," She began. Blaze turned and smiled at her.

Emi tapped the rose bush gently to dislodge the water drops and fall down to the soil, but some fell to the grass.

"Roses should not be watered from the top. They need to be watered by the soil." She said happily, correcting Blaze. Blaze looked interested in her way of speech.

Sonic was walking down the garden, admiring the sweet smell of flowers when he found Emi smelling a red rose. She was smiling sweetly at it and touching it. Blaze was chuckling softly at Emi who was saying something.

Sonic didn't smile. He kept his frowned and distance. The queen walked up from behind him.

"You still watching out for any abnormal abilities?" His mother asked teasingly. Sonic growled and turned to her.

"Stop it. I know what I'm doing." Sonic defended.

"Yes, spying on our good maid Emi is knowing exactly what you're doing." She skeptically said.

"I'm old enough to make my own decision. Don't go telling me what to do." He stubbornly said.

"Honey, as long as I'm alive I will tell you what to do and what not to do. It's your choice if you listen or not." She spoke wisely. Rouge flew down next to Emi and Blaze. She landed on the pavement and smiled at the two. Aleena walked in front of her son. "And I think it isn't right to spy, but you should go make friends with her.

Sonic narrowed his eyebrows and looked astonished. He didn't understand why his mother was telling him to make friends with her. Why her?

"They were all planted by the queen and Sonic. They love flowers a lot." Rouge stated looking at Emi.

"Really?" Emi paused to chuckle.

"What?" questioned Rouge.

"Nothing. It's nice to know they have a liking in roses." She explained while flashing a grin and turned to smell the rose in front of her again. She touched its petals lightly and took the scent in through her nose and closed her eyes.

"I can tell you do too," Rouge smirked.

Emi's eyes opened and she frowned. She backed away from the flower and touched the flowers petals.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"What did it have? A bug?" Rouge asked teasingly.

Emi shook her head and her eyes grew huge. She looked tensed. She was backing away from the plants and was suddenly shaking. Her mouth would open but nothing came out.

"Emi?" Cream asked coming to her side.

"Whoa, sweetheart. Are you okay?" Rouge asked walking towards her with a worried expression.

…

Sonic saw Emi begin to shake from a distance. She pointed at the flower and her face expression was as if she had seen a ghost. The maids around her were scared too.

"Something's wrong." He said very serious and concerned. He ran away from his mother's side and to where the girls were.

…

Emi smelled another rose then another one. She backed away. "It's the s-same thing!" She announced.

Blaze placed a hand on her shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

Sonic then appeared next to Emi and the girls gasped backing away.

"What's going on?" His voice asked firmly.

Emi turned to him and knew she had to say it. "Sonic, you have to get your soldiers up and guarding the kingdom." She ordered.

Sonic looked at her and frowned. "What?" He asked not believing his ears.

"T-the shadow landers are here! There here and-and-"Emi was screaming now. She looked dead serious and Sonic had never seen such reaction like this. It almost sounded…real.

"Emi Calm down," Cream tried whispering softly, but Emi turned to her angrily, "I won't calm down!" She angrily growled.

She turned back to Sonic who looked confused but annoyed. "You've got to trust me. They're going to try to break in and hurt us." She cried. Sonic narrowed his eyes and looked at the rest. His mother then walked up looking worried too. Then he turned to Emi. Her two green jade eyes held the expression of fear, worried and helplessness. He didn't know what to do. Should he trust her or not? Though, if the thing she had said ended up true. His people were in trouble and so was the castle.

He put on a serious face. He grabbed her arm and took her into his arms, bridal style. She squeaked in terror at the sudden move. Cream's, Rouge, and Blaze's eyes widened.

"I hope your right," he muttered to her while looking ahead of the road and dashed off.

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic rushed into the throne room and dropped Emi down on the floor.

"Oomph," She gasped.

He turned to the guards who stared at him surprisingly. He extended his arm out and pointed at the doors. "Guards block the front entrance. The rest of you keep on the lookout for any intruders." He ordered.

The guards looked at each other weirdly and then back at him.

"Go NOW!" He roared.

The guards stiffened and ran to places they were ordered to go to. Some took their swords out and bows, ready to fight.

Cherry, who happened to be in the room, flinched at what he had said. He turned to Emi who was standing up from the floor.

"If this is some kind of a joke for you, you're going to a whole lot of trouble for if this ends up being a false alarm. " He warned her. Emi nodded confidently and turned, looking around the room.

Cherry narrowed her eyes and ran down the door way to another hall.

Everything was quiet. No one spoke and everyone looked around suspiciously. Emi turned to her side finding Sonic staring at her. She flinched and quickly averted to the right so she wouldn't look at his eyes. She lifted her head up to see the ceiling.

Sonic was now angry. There was nothing around. All was normal. He crossed his arms and frowned.

"I don't see anythi-"

Emi pushed herself on him and out of the way. "Look out!" She exclaimed.

A dark back shady spear slashed itself up from the ceiling and down to where Sonic stood. Emi got off Sonic's stomach and slid to the side. She gasped as she saw a masked covered ninja jump in through the window, breaking it into shreds and jumping to the bottom. Sonic got up and clenched his teeth.

"There's an invader in the castle!" Sonic yelled.

More and more ninjas came in making Sonic shocked. There weren't just one.

They all jumped in to fight the guards and break their precious golden vases and pictures on the walls. One dropped in front of Emi. Emi gasped and slid backwards. Sonic saw the masked ninja evilly chuckle down at her and move his hand in one of his pockets to reach something.

"No stop!" She pleaded.

Sonic spin dashed the ninja away from Emi. It gave her a chance to get up from the floor and stand her ground ready to fight. The ninja got up the floor and teleported. Sonic's eyes went wide.

"Eyyyy!" Someone yelled

Sonic turned around seeing the ninja running off to the windows with golden vases and other valuables.

"No! They're getting away!" Sonic yelled.

**"Take Cover!'**

Sonic heard a small whistle noise becoming lower and lower and lower. Sonic sped to Emi and brought her down. There they saw a bright white light go off and everyone screamed. The room was bright white and anyone could barely see a thing. It was making them dizzy.

Sonic picked up his head. "The girl!" He said. He was about to get up when Emi grabbed on to his red cape.

"No, don't go. You can't see." She begged.

"They're in trouble. I've got to help 'em." He yanked his cape away and run off leaving Emi confused and by herself. A ninja reappeared behind her. It saw Emi struggle to get up but she couldn't. Emi felt something behind her and so she turned, finding the ninja there. She gasped and then it spoke, "The master wanted to thank you..." It took out a small dagger. "Traitor,"

Emi receive a sharp painful feeling just on the side of her stomach. Emi gasped and her air broke off. She saw the ninja teleport and gone. She fell to her knees and held her stomach tight. She dropped to the floor and slowly her eyes closed. The last thing she saw was a white blurry view of the castle's open throne room. She didn't see the hurt guards or any blood on the floor. It was shining white with sparkly floors and walls that shined like the bright sun.

Everything was like a heaven, and in the middle of the room, a little blue hedgehog running in circles from a pink little hedgehog who was reaching out trying to catch him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, it ended up looking pretty fudged up. I understand but you'll just have to continue reading to find out what happens next ;) And how 'bout that. A year on fanfiction. ^-^<strong>


	11. Worried

**I'MMM BAKKK!**

**It took my some time to finish this but it was enough time to make it come to you everyone for your lovely patience**

**and reviews. Speaking of which, **

**Oh and I have a little something to say to aj. I understand that you're as excited for this story to finish as much everyone else is. The problem is, I'm not even half way through. Patience is a virtue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Worried<strong>

.

"Will she be alright, Rouge?"

"Of course not! Don't you see her?!"

"Don't jinx it Cherry!"

Days had passed after that incidence, but nothing was the same. Everyone grew suspicious of how in the world Emi knew about the attack and not even the guards could see coming. Sonic out of all of them was even more concern. She had been stabbed with some kind of weapon and she knew that the shadow ninjas were coming. So, did that mean she was one of them? It didn't make sense though. Some guards were stabbed too, hurt or….none were killed thankfully, but why was she stabbed? None of the maids were but her.

"She's one of them!" Cherry exclaimed.

"Then why would she warn us huh? Why would she risk even yelling at the king that the Shadow landers were here? She got stabbed by one of them." Wave defended.

"That could mean one thing, she might have been betrayed or maybe she backstabbed them." Mina figured while rubbing her chin.

"No it can't be! She's so innocent. She has nothing to do with these dark creatures." Cream squealed in.

Sonic lifted his head up from his hand. He was sitting on a stool in the Healing room. Outside he could hear the maids complaining and protesting, only making him more confused. They kept putting two different stories in his mind and he didn't know what to take in.

"Then how do you suppose Emi knew of this attack?"

"It had something to do with the flowers she smelled. That's when she reacted like that." Blaze explained.

Sonic looked back at Emi who lay lifeless on the bed. He's brows furrowed in sadness and he sighed.

* * *

><p>The castle was being attack and there were a few grenades that were being ignited outside where the guards were fighting so, he wanted to make sure the girls were in attack formation. Sonic had gone inside the hallways where Cherry and the girls were running to the throne room to see what was going on when a Blinder grenade went off. It sparkled brightly and everything was left to an illusion. They were left confused and blind for a while. He heard everyone screaming and only thought the worst. When the bright fainted light began to fade away and the all was normal, he ran back to the throne room finding one of his guards lifting a lifeless body.<p>

Emi.

The whole floor where she had been laying was covered in red liquid. Blood was covering her maid dress on her whole stomach part. She had been stabbed, because he wasn't there to protect her. He had left her.

The shadow landers headed back to their land with some of his valuables and left his people hurt. Sonic felt anger rise up when he saw so many people hurt. He couldn't save them.

Sonic buried his head in his hands. Emi was a hero. She saved half of the people in his castle. Luckily, the town wasn't involved. Emi was the only one who really got a bad attacker. He doubted her, but still there were many questions he had to ask her. One question he was dying to know was;

Number one: How did she know The Shadow Landers were going to attack?

Cream walked in quietly with her hands in front of her. Sonic heard her come in and turned around.

"Evening, Your majesty," She quietly spoke.

Sonic smiled softly with nodded and turned back to face Emi. Cream approached the bedside and stood there looking at her too. It was silent for that moment until she decided to speak. "She was so scared."

Sonic paused and looked at her. Cream was smiling down at Emi with a sweet passion of care. "I know you don't really like her…Mr. Sonic, but it only comes to show you the opposite." She turned to face him. He had one of those confuses looks that made her feel upset. Though, she still held her sweet smile. "She really likes you, and would risk getting hurt to protect you all."

Sonic stiffened in place. The smiled in her face and her words she had said were the conclusion to most of his questions.

Cream placed her hand on Emi's forehead and closed her eyes. Sonic saw small energy of light release out from her hand and into Emi's body. Sonic forgot the fact that Cream had the power for healing and take in energy. Although it had its catch, giving energy to others took her life source away from her. The only way she could heal back was by Sun gaining water and lots of sleep. Just like flowers and for a young girl these kinds of powers were rare to see on them. These healing orders were only used on special occasions. _'Guess these were one of them.'_

"Thanks Cream," He said.

Cream shook her head feeling a little dizzy but stood firm on her feet. "Don't thank me," She said looking over at Emi. Sonic turned getting the point and nodded. Cream left and Sonic was left alone once again. Emi was sleeping so peacefully it seemed she was just sleeping. Nothing was wrong with her. She was going to be just fine.

**.:XxX:.**

A communicator device beeped in a dark room. The darkness didn't alone the mobian to be seen. Only a bit of light was allowed to come in through the window. The light hit a gray communicator that was attached to the pocket in the waist. A hand reached to grab it and lift it to the ear.

"Is she dead?" asked a dark smooth calm voice.

The mobian clicked a black button in the communicator and lifted it to her lips. "No, your little ninja was too weak to kill her. He aimed at the wrong spot." She stated bitterly.

"Exactly! I don't want her dead moron!" The mobian in the other line yelled. "I ordered him to give her a warning. She needs to know I'll be coming for her." He explained.

"I'm sorry Sir," the mobian apologized swiftly, trying to hide any annoyance.

"And don't forget! You're still on your mission. Don't get distracted by her. Understood?"

"Yes…sir,"

* * *

><p>The sound of tweeting birds began to ring in her ears and the light of the sun's rays coming from the opened window hit her eyes. Her eyelids lift up being cut blind by it. Her vision was burry for a second before adjusting. Her eyes blinked multiple times and she rose up from the bed a little for the pain in her stomach began. The room again was the empty healing room in which she had already been in for a different state. She looked down to see she was dressed in a short green tank top that cut down to her stomach. It was bandaged and wrapped a few times around her stomach. The cloth was new and she saw only a tint of dried blood. She had small black short and white socks. She turned to her side and saw a table. On the table she saw a rose bud. It was small and closed. She stared at it carefully as it sat of the vase it was placed in on.<p>

She reached out to grab the stem and touched it. The rose bud simple began growing and sprouting into a large beautiful rose, spreading it's petals out and opening. She smiled and was going to get up, but pain shot her lower abs and stomach. She groaned and stopped from getting up any further. She gasped and nervously looked around until looking back at the rose that was fully bloomed. A sad concern look placed over.

**.:XxX:.**

The queen Sonic, and Tails all traveled down the hallway of the castle. They were on their way to go see how Emi was doing after days of being in bed. Maybe she had woken up or was doing better or not at all. They'd never know if they didn't go check.

"I wonder who the guy who gave her that blow was." Tails wondered to himself.

"A Shadow Lander," Sonic replied evidently. "Duh."

"I mean, well, C'mon Sonic you know what I mean." Tails jokily stated. Sonic smirked. "Of course I do," He joked back with the same tease.

Sonic arrived at the healing room's door and stretched out his arm to grab the door knob. "I know they were from the shadow lands but I don't' understand why'd they'd do that to her." He priestly

"We all don't understand much and until she wakes up," Sonic turned the knob and pushed the door opened entering the healing room. "Well surly get some-What!?" He exclaimed, his eyes widening.

The bed where Emi laid was empty and her pillow was on the floor. Her bed sheets were scattered everywhere and Emi was nowhere to be seen.

"She's gone!" He roared. Tails shook his head. "No, no it can't be," He ran down to the bed's side and looked around catching the attention of something else.

"I knew it! She's one of them!" Sonic growled his white shiny teeth smashing against each other. The queen shook her head and placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "No, she must have walked out." She suggested. Sonic's head quickly jerked up to the door and determined, he raced out of the room and turned disappearing around the corner.

Tails grabbed the plant's vase where once a beautiful rose stood, strong and tall, now weak, pale and bend down touching the dirt; dead. He eyed the plant with curiosity and bewilderness and turned to the queen.

"Uhh, this wasn't like this." He told her. She turned facing him and saw the dead rose. She gasped and eyed it stunningly as a dead rose petal fell off it and down to the dirt.

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic sped through out the castle's halls and went in each room there was. He entered in to hers but no one was inside. He closed her door's room and raced down the stairs and out through a gate to the garden. He looked left to right and just as he was about to suggest the worst he found Emi petting a few flowers. He halted making a loud disturbing screech and casually walked to her.

He could have sworn that he heard her softly talking to the flowers, saying words like 'Sorry' or 'Thank you'. Without making a sound, he approached behind her and stopped.

"Emi,"

She flinched as she flipped around. Seeing Sonic angry was frightening. Seeing his him with a serious emotionless look was a different story. She clenched her hands tightly and closed them together in front of her. "Sonic," She began astonished. "I didn't know uhh-Good morning."

Sonic's upper side lip slid up to a half disappointed smirk. With a swift move he bend down and swept her off her feet into his arms, bridal style. She winced as he grabbed her and bend her stomach a little. She looked up and saw his concern stare. "Hurts, doesn't it?" He said before flashing away.

**.:XxX:.**

Tails saw as another petal fell off the rose. He couldn't understand how the flower could have just died. The strange thing about it was that the rose had just been given to Emi this morning by Tails who came early dawn for a visit.

"How do you think the rose died?" Tails asked Aleena, twisting the turning the vase around while looking closely at it.

"I'm not sure," And she wasn't. She in her life hadn't seen this kind of behavior happen to a plant. She was sure of it being some kind of spell or someone having some kind of plant poisoning, but then again the only mobian who has been in the room the whole morning was Emi after Tails had left the plant.

Sonic soon came around the door and entered the room. In his hands Emi dangled wincing and grimacing. The queen gasped in relief as she placed a hand on her heart. Tails grinned out of happiness and walked up to is buddy.

"Where was she?" He asked looking from Sonic down to Emi.

Sonic frowned down at her. "I found her outside sniffing flowers." He replied quite annoyed with her.

Tails raised both brows with a great deal of shock. Emi avoid all eyes and stared down at her injured stomach where the bandages were wrapped around her waist.

"Your were sniffing flowers?" He inquired.

"I was thanking them."

"The Flowers?! You can't be serious!" Sonic loudly said. Emi felt her cheeks flush out of embarrassment.

"Sonic," The queen scowled. "Place her back in bed and stop yelling at her." She ordered.

Sonic went to the bed and Tails went in front to move the sheets to make room. Sonic placed Emi on the bed carefully so he wouldn't disturb her healing stomach. Tails got the sheets and pulled the up on top of her body.

"Thank you Tails," Emi told him.

"Na, it's all cool. You don't have to thank me." He happily said. Emi offered her sweet little innocent smile of hers.

"Now," The queen approached the bed and her hands laid on top of one another on her dress. "I have a question to ask you deary."

Emi looked up at her. "How did you know the Shadow landers were coming?" She asked her.

Emi blinked and smiled. "The flowers told me."

And to their surprise, Emi was a plant a tamer. Plant Tamers were rare. Only those who love plants and care for them end up growing the element to talk to them. It could also happen through genes.

"You're a Plant tamer," Sonic stated in disbelief. "The way you hold and touched a plant, the way you watered them, how you even told the rest to the ways to help them grew longer. It all make sense now."

"The flowers told me something bad was coming and where it would be coming from. I only flowered there orders." She explained. Tails rubbed the tip of his chin and listened to her saying. Sonic couldn't believe what she was saying and Aleena only stared.

"So does that explain the flower's condition?" Tails suddenly asked pointing at the dead flower.

"It gave its life up to heal me a little bit with one condition. It plants its seeds in the garden. That's why I went outside." Emi sighed and laid her head back on the pillow.

"If that's so then," He hesitated to say what he wanted to say next but muttered, "Tell them I said thank you."

Emi's smiled widened. "I will," Her cheeks once again began to flutter and she felt them go warm.

Tails grabbed the vase with the dead flower. "Well let's go bury rosy her," He teased and was headed lout the door when he stopped. Tails turned back to Emi. "Oh, Emi are you hungry?" He asked.

"Uhh," Was all so could say. She definitely was but she didn't want to be taking advantage because of her injury.

"You're hungry. I'll go get the chief to get started cooking early." The queen added for Tails and she

"But I-I don't want to be a bother. I will wait till-"She was cut off by Sonic who protested, "Nuh uh, you're eating and it's final." He told her.

"You've got to be hungry. You haven't eaten in days." Tails stated.

Aleena chuckled a bit before saying, "Besides, The cooks and Miles are very good in coming up with their own spices to food. You'll learn to love it." She gushed with her hands up in the air happily. She turned to continue walking. She passed Tails who held a nervous face. "It's Tails," he corrected as he followed after.

"Sonic would you please keep an eye on Emi," Aleena ordered more than questioned. Sonic nodded as they both walked out.

Sonic walked to a chair around the other side of the bed and sat down next to her. Emi smiled up weirdly at the blue king. Sonic kept a warm smile. It was awkward for them both for a while until Sonic talked. "So you talk to plants. You've got my attention." He said very interested.

Emi blushed. "Yea, I can also create and grow them too." She said looking down at her hands.

"Explains the sudden chili tree outside," The smirked as he said slyly. "Yea," She softly said.

Sonic's smiled faded and he turned serious. "Why did you do it? Why couldn't you stay quiet?"

Emi raised her eyebrows. What did he mean by that? Why did he even say that for?  
>"Do what?" he asked.<p>

"Save us?"

Emi stayed quiet and just stared into his perfect emerald eyes. "Because, I…" She stopped and never said the rest of the sentence. Sonic waited for the next words to come out from her but she only nervously looked at him. "You defended me after all I said about you." He explained again.

"I did, didn't I?" she agreed, sounding surprised than proud.

Sonic skeptically stared at her. "My point,"

"I don't seem to be getting your point." She gave in, and strangely stared at him.

Sonic sighed and gave up himself. He didn't know how to explain it himself and plus the way he was blushing. Sonic shook his head and stood up. "Never mind," He saw her sadly saw her frown and he grew guilty for some strange reason. "I hope you get better," He said and smiled at her. He turned the chair and stood up. Emi watched him as he walked down the floor to head out the door.

"Sonic," She accidently spoke to stop him. She immediately regretted it but it was too late. Sonic had turned around to her.

"I wanted to say…Thanks for the uhh support of believing me."

Sonic smirked and winked before he got the door knob and closed the door behind him. Emi bit her lip trying to prevent herself from smiling too much.

'_I will find you! You will die!'_

Emi shook her head and frowned. She held the side of her head and looked around nervously. It got her to think and wonder about something else. Something that she saw when she had passed out on that day she was attacked.

"_Amy"_

Frustrated Emi frowned and her eyes narrowed. "What's going on with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>You all didn't expect for this to come to end like this. <strong>

**Emi is getting calls from someone, but who?**

**Will she gain her memory soon, or is it just the beginning?**

**Stay tune to find out?... **

**I sound lame X(**

**Oh, and i had to refix ^-^'**


	12. Surprise Surprise

**I had done this one pretty quickly. It took me time. Though I feel I should get more credit for this, so I made myself a deal( that sounds weird) ,That i wouldn't update another chapter until I reached a 100 reviews.** **Which is not so far away XD**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter. It's cute.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Surprise, Surprise<strong>

Emi recovered from her injury quickly. It didn't take her long to get up on her feet and began to work around the castle again. Everyone was completely admired by the strength and courage that she had. She had survived death and saved everyone. Even though some things were stolen, Sonic only cared about everyone's safety and everyone was ok. Emi didn't change the way she acted, she wasn't scared that around the corner a Shadow lander would attack her; traumatized. In fact, she remand the same.

Emi wiped the windows of a hallway in the upstairs hall. She was alone working calmly. Emi saw a faded thumb stain spot on the window and she gasped. Quickly, she wiped the cloth on the spot and bit her lip backing away. The white spot was gone and she smiled in accomplishment.

'_Amy'_

Emi's head jerked to the side. She only saw at the end of the hall a large door. It was faded golden and rusty. She carefully stared at the door. It was closed and still. Only the beam of the sun's light hit it.

Her brows narrowed and she frowned, questionlly. "How strange," She told herself. After a few more seconds, she shrugged and turned around to walk to the next window.

'_Come on'_

She flinched backwards and again saw no one, just the door that stood tall and strong at the end. She tilted her head to the side and blinked as she slowly stepped towards the door. She let go of the cloth, letting it fall on the floor and walked until she reached the door.

Sonic's old room, so she's heard. No body slept there now. It was like abandoned there, a lay away room. That was the only part of the castle Sonic didn't allow anyone to enter to. She placed her hand on the door and pushed it lightly. It was open. The door creaked a little bit and she took a peek, letting her head inside the room. It was dark and cold and she couldn't see anything. She did see a dark box, then another and another. She pushed the door all the way open and walked in. Her eyes adjusting little by little, she saw boxes piled up in stacks. She switched on the lights so she could take a better look at things.

There were lots of boxes, as if someone were packing to move away. She walked down the room. There was a lot of furniture that was wrapped in white plastic. Emi didn't understand why but that there was a feeling as if she'd been here before. She turned and went to a table that was full of dust. She moved her finger across the table and lifted it up to see her finger.

"Dusty," She said, disgusted.

She wiped the dust on her apron and her eyes soon were caught by a large white vase. It had cute designs of circles, color silver and small dots color gold with swans that were painted white with black headed faces. It stood out a lot, it's pretty designs brushing her fingers as she touched the dusty old vase. Her eyes closely looked at it and touched the dusty old vase. She suddenly saw a blue little hedgehog smile at her then disappear in thin air.

Emi shook her head a like if she never saw it and continued her walk down the room. As she walked she came across a mirror. She stopped to stare at it. She looked at herself for a while taking notice of the way her hair tangled down her shoulder and how the maid dress did not suit her well. She saw something shimmer in her maid collar. She dug her hand and pulled out a golden necklace with half diamond shaped on it. She stared at it then up in the mirror at herself while she held the necklace and suddenly she saw something behind her. Two small hedgehogs, one pink the other blue, were jumping in circles while holding hands, but the image faded quickly.

Emi gasped her chest tightening with fear rushing up her chest. She backed away and ran towards the open door. She ran out of the room and closed the door behind her, running down the halls and back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails were walking over to the throne room. They were chuckling at stuff they were talking about and just being good friends. It was a glorious afternoon and he was in the best mood.<p>

Tails and Sonic made a turn down to the stairs. The stairs were curling down until it touched the first floor. On the walls up top there were picture frames that contained pictures of mobians who were once kings.

"Do you remember Knuckles?" Tails suddenly asked his tone serious.

"Yea, yea, that hot head is such a dope." Sonic replied through chuckles. "The way he gets mad when I would only point at his little master emerald of his. I swear, sometimes he acted as if that jewel was his girlfriend—"

"He went missing Sonic," Tails seriously interrupted him.

Sonic's smile faded and he turned to him and his eyes grew wide. Well that spoiled his mood. "He's missing?" he repeated in disbelief.

"The mobians say that the Shadow Landers took him. The Master Emerald's safe, but..."

Sonic lifted his hand to his mouth and began thinking as they reached the bottom of the stairs and walked to the entrance of the throne room. "And you barely tell me now?" Sonic suddenly said after a while of silence.

"I thought it was a good time to tell you," He said sadly. "You see, I was told of this the day after that attack you had here in the palace. They took him as prisoner and nobody knows if he's alr—"

Another interruption was made as he was about to explain the details, Emi ran down from another corner way and accidently crashed into Sonic's shoulder. Sonic huffed as they made contact and slightly was pushed back. Tails, which was besides Sonic, took hit too and was pushed back, but only by a little.

Emi moved back and gasping in seeing Sonic's glaring eyes glaze at hers.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She stuttered her voice cracking a few times and bowed down in an apologizing way. "I didn't see you both. I didn't mean any harm your majesties."

Sonic's anger faded slowly and calmed his nerves. He was about to pass it with an 'ok' but Tails spoke before she could.

"It's fine but, whoa did you give me a scare." Tails chuckled.

Emi bit her lip and turned to Sonic. He offered a small smiled and nodded. "It's ok," He said.

Emi went back a little and weirdly smiled. "Sorry, Sir. Good day," She bowed down and went off running to the throne room. Tails placed a hand on his hip and smirked. "She looked so jumpy. I wonder why," He said staring at Emi who disappeared. Sonic shrugged and sighed looking down.

"About the Shadow Landers, Tails" Sonic began changing the subject. "I know Knuckles, he's a good friend of yours and of mine, 'course, but I don't know what to do myself. I'm worried about my kingdom first." He explained. Tails noticed that they weren't moving anymore so decided to take the first step forward and walk to their destination before.

"I understand but I worry for Knuckles. Who knows if the Poor guy's being tortured by those nasty demons." Tails angrily growled his fists tightening.

"One by one, there go my childhood friends. First Amy now Knuckles. Who's next-?"

"Don't," Tails interjected loudly lifted his hand up like if he were saying 'Talk to the hand'. "Don't even think of it. You're not cursed."

Sonic shrugged. They reached the top of the throne and he sat down. Tails sat on the queen's seat next to him.

"I just wish I would have never left contact with Knux. He doesn't deserve this." Sonic said, looking at the maids who worked in front of him. Rouge cleaned up the frames with a cloth while Wave, who up in the high ladder helped Rouge by cleaning off dust with a feather duster.

Emi on the other hand, was below them wiping the desks around holding tea cups, small table cloth just under the frames. Emi allowed them to fix up the top. She didn't do high reaches anymore.

"Nobody deserves this, but apparently Shadow doesn't get that." Tails said.

"Shadow," Sonic said between his teeth. "That piece of—he's obviously psychotic," He said, holding his rage. It wasn't necessary to through his anger out. Not in front of him.

"Obviously," Tails agreed, evident of what he meant.

**.:XxX:.**

Two guards were leading against the wall. One of them was a white snowy fox, with spiky hair that traced backwards like a Mohawk. He had armor around his body and his head. The other was an orange lion, his puffy hair everywhere around his rounded head. He was a lot taller that the wolf and tougher.

They both snickered and chuckled as they checked out the girls who worked in front of them. They were eyeing Emi's curved body. She was a perfect size and very quiet, not to mention new. She didn't know very much about the castle and the mobians who worked there. She had only been working for a few days now, minus the moments she's been in the healing room.

She turned around hearing someone laugh. She saw that the two guards were standing across the room, like soldiers only grinning. They were checking her out and Emi grew anxious. Sonic's head jerked up seeing Emi's unevenness. She picked up her bucket of water and walked to where Rouge and Wave were. She knew that their eyes were still on her and that she wouldn't be able to work well with lustful eyes staring at her butt.

Approaching Rouge, Emi said a few things that neither of them could hear but then she walked away to a doorway that headed to the ball room. She was able to catch a glimpse of the wolf who eyed her. He waved at her with a lustful look, but she ignored him and continued walking.

The wolf smirked and turned to his partner. "I'll be right back." He said and casually walked to where she was going.

Rouge turned around with her cloth in hand. She narrowed her eyes and frowned a deep scowl seeing that Ice, a very slick mobian known for winning girl's hearts then throwing them in the curve, was headed for Emi. "Oh no you don't," Rouge flew away from the wall and she was about to fly to stop him but Wave got in her way with her sky glider.

"No, Rouge," Wave extended her hands out. She looked behind her and they both saw Sonic getting up from the chair and walk casually to the doorway Emi and Ice had gone through.

Rouge's eyes widened. She flew backwards a little and her frown dropped.

"Well, ya look at that," Rouge began, her hands on her hip. Wave smirked as Sonic disappeared around the corner. "I'm guessing she has herself a little admirer,"

"I don't know Rouge. I think he wants to stop Ice from catching her onto one of his tricks." Wave suggested with an uneven smile.

Rouge then frowned and sighed. "If only we could have seen." She said hopelessly.

Wave turned back to the thrones up in the top staircase. Tails sat on the throne chuckling. Wave's smirk widened to a grin. "We'll get details," she concluded.

**.:XxX:.**

The ball room was beautifully fixed, now. Its golden walls and ceilings polished, the floors waxed, decorations everywhere, Emi was impressed that it was done in a matter of days since she's been here. She restlessly stared around with her hands behind her back, strolling. She looked around trying to find anything to fix up.

"_Amy,"_

Emi gasped and whirled around only to be face to face with that lustful Wolf. He was leaning very close to her face and she pulled backwards.

"Hey," He flirtatiously began.

Emi's hands parted from behind her and she looked to the side. "Hi," She muttered.

"I'm Ice, Ice Caveron, and you are?" He asked.  
>"Emi," She said without hesitation.<p>

He grinned. "Emi…" He repeated, standing there for her to answer to more, but she replied, "Just Emi," Getting that he was hoping for her last name.

Ice chuckled and moved closer to her. "You know, Emi. There's a bedroom upstairs that need working," He suggested. "You should go,"

"I just went upstairs earlier to check all the room. There all sparkling clean," She stated.

Ice lit his eyes half-way and sweat a drop, clearly getting that Emi was not getting the point. He was about to explain something else when a voice, soft as a cub's roar and yet had a manly edge to it, spoke.

"You shouldn't be flirting around with the maids when you have a job to do, Ice,"

The way he said his name send shivers up Ice's spine. His chest burned with fear flowing through and he turned around. Sonic was walking to them and he had a skeptical smirk.

"Sir," His voice cracked and even Emi noted, but said nothing. Sonic reached Ice and Emi and stopped. "Good, you understand." A creepy smile rose up but it wasn't what they both thought it was. "Now get back in line," He said under his breath.

The wolf nodded nervously and walked back to the hall he had come from.

Sonic's eyes shifted to Emi who stood their looking stupid. When she saw Sonic's gaze she immediately took reaction.

"I'm sorry Sir. I'll go to my place too," She walked passed him but He grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Hold up," He pulled her back in her spot and said, "I don't think it's a good idea to work around that guy. He has a reputation." He said in a low voice. Emi winced but again said nothing.

"I'd rather you work with the rest of the girls in the kitchen. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable around that guy. Emi smiled seeing he was only there to protect her. "O-ok," She bowed down, her hair dangling down her shoulders. "Thank you."

She took her steps on the ball's dance floor and to a door way that lead to the kitchen. Sonic eyed her as she walked away from him. She didn't turn back to see him but he didn't let his gaze drop. He couldn't stop but notice that she was so young and innocent. He didn't really look at her as dangerous or not worthy to trust anymore. She had gotten to him. In fact, she had gotten to everyone. Friendship grew when Emi would meet anyone and Sonic could see it.

She turned around the corner and his small smile faded. He sighed and looked at the other doorway that went to the throne room. He had to somehow get those men to stop flirting with the maids. They won't get things done. Sonic dashed away.

**.:XxX:.**

Cherry was squirting in some chili sauce out of a can in a round bowl in the counter table of the kitchen. Everyone was doing some chopping or mixing around there. Emi entered the room with a happy smile on her lips and saw Cream chopping chilies with a sharp knife. Her eyes immediately grew wide. She rushed over to her said. "Cream, be careful!" She placed her hands on top of hers pushing them down. "You're too young to use a knife," She stated.  
>Cream raised her eyebrows. "This isn't the first time I use a knife, Emi" Cream pulled her hand out and Emi back away. "Sorry," She whispered.<p>

"Ahhh!"

Someone yelled loudly breaking Emi's concentration. Cream leaned over to see who it was with an eye raised.

"_Dios_!" A voice hissed. . An old black cat was on the floor, on her back, picking up chilies that had fallen to the door. She didn't understand what she had said but by the looks of it, it wasn't good.

"Oh," Emi didn't waste time to go help this old lady. "Are you ok?" Emi asked.

The black cat smiled at seeing Emi. "No, noI'm fine. It's just, I'm very clumsy." She admitted. Emi picked up a few chilies and placed them into the bowl. "Tell me about it," She jokily stated.

The cat stood up once all the chilies were on the bowl.

"Need help?" Emi asked. The cat nodded, "I'm Ms. Catt. I've been working here for a very long time." She began. Emi and Ms. Catt walked back inside the kitchen. "Really?" Emi asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I've taken care of the king since when he was five," She chuckled.

"Emi!"

Emi flinched and turned slowly at the sharp similar voice. Cherry walked in so quietly she didn't even hear her.

"What are you doing? Are you here to help?" She asked looking around at everyone else who stared.

"Yes," was all Emi said.

"Oh, well. Get to work and start making those Chili dogs," She said her voice lowering.

"Is that all he eats?" Emi blurted out.

"Don't question the king and his food likings. Get going!" Cherry loudly ordered with her anger coming back.

Emi winced and walked over to a counter. She regretted making Cherry anger. She liked her better when she was calm. She sighed and stared down at the bowl with half-done mixer of chili and other peppers in it. In the side laid a piece of paper with scratched writing of 'How to Make Chili Dogs'. Emi scrunched up her nose in total disgust at seeing what she saw.

**A medium onion, chopped,**

**2 cloves garlic, chopped,**

**1 medium jar ketchup, about 2 1/2 cups,**

**2 tablespoons prepared yellow mustard,**

**Can of chili beans,**

**1/2 cup grated Cheddar**

She closely examined the words as she rubbed her chin and when she did, she shook her head. It wasn't right. She didn't understand how Sonic could stand eating this. She whirled around and stalking towards to the kitchen's upper cabinet. She opened its both door's wide opened and her eyes began searching for what she was looking for. When she found it.

_Chili powder, one tea spoon._

_Kosher salt and freshly ground black pepper_

She ran to the fridge once she placed the table salt and peppers on the counter. She yanked the fridge open and immediately saw the other thing she looked for.

_1 pound lean ground beef_

She smirked and got everything on her counter. Nobody seemed to care what she did at all. Only that she was working. Cream, on the other hand, saw what she was working at. She looked so full of energy and vigorously rushed her hands from side to side. She said nothing only watched her in secrets.

"All-beef hot dogs need beef balls," She told herself and her hands began working at their motion.

**.:XxX:.**

"Order up!"

Sonic's eyes shined with hunger and his mouth twisted into a smile, his tongue coming out and licking his lips. Tails sat properly next to him, a napkin in his neck and his fork and knife in each hand; ready to be use.

Cherry walked to him with a covered tray. She walked up to Sonic's side and opened the tray's cover. There were six chili dogs. Sonic drooled over good food and Tails only chuckled.

"Here you go my king," She said soothingly. Sonic's hands extended to reach out for the chili dogs.

"Wait," Cream loudly announced.

Sonic woke up from his trance and Tails and Cherry turned. Cherry had the same tray with a blue cover on, not gray. She skipped to Sonic's other side and opened the tray's cover. "Sonic, I recommend you to eat these please," She said. Sonic's eyes rose. "It's like nothing you'll ever try again," She pleaded for him to try it, in her best persuasion.

Sonic shrugged and ignored Cherry's dogs moving to Cream's. he picked on up and slowly moved it to his mouth. He chewed it a few time as Tails reached over. "May I?" He asked polity.

"Go ahead, Prince Miles," She giggled.

He looked flushed and nervously smiled at her. "I prefer the name Tails," He corrected.

"Sweet love of Chaos!?" He shouted and stood up from his chair. Everyone flinched but Tails who was barely taking a bite of it.

Chewing it off Tails' eyes grew wide. "Who did this?" He asked

* * *

><p>Emi came back into the kitchen, wiping her hands. She had left the kitchen to head to the bathroom; she had to go badly, and when she returned, every one of the maids that were cooking were in the door way. She dropped her apron and stared quizzically at them all.<p>

"What's going on?" She asked.

Everyone turned, startled by her voice, other than the discussions outside in the dining room.

"Emi!" _Amy _"Come here!" Ms. Catt called, her old voice barely hanging the excitement. Emi shook her head and walked to her side and peeked outside the doorway.

"H-h-how did-W-who did-?" Sonic staggered.

"Cream, who made this?" Tails asked. Cream smiled sweetly and replied, "Emi,"

Emi gasped and backed away. Sonic heard the gasp and his eyes shifted upward finding Emi with the crowd.

Cream saw her too and with her hand mention for her to come with her fingers curling over and over. Emi walked pass the maids and into the dining room. "S-Sonic, I didn't make it Cream did," She lied.

Cream's eyes widened and she quickly turned to him. "No, I did no such thing. I only cut the vegetables. I can't cook to well." She explained.

Emi began sweating from all the eyes that stared at her. "I-I-I-" She nervously looked around. Sonic chuckled and walked to Emi. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Relax, You didn't do anything wrong. It's good," He stated. Emi nervously looked at him as she stepped back. Sonic knew why, but said nothing. He smiled and raised the chili dog to his mouth. He bites it chewing it with desire.

"See, it's good." He spoke, with his mouth full. Emi bite her lip, still looking unsure.

He leaned the chili dog to her. "Don't worry, I won't make you eat it like a pig," He assured her with a wink. Cherry boiled with steam at seeing Sonic winking at her. Emi nodded and looked at Cream.

She rose two thumbs up with a cheesy smile. Emi could not help but smile at the rabbit who stole her bowl to show it off to the King. Smart.

"Ok, Everyone! Thank you for dinner. Were good for now." Sonic announced and the maids slowly moved back into the kitchen.

Sonic turned to Emi who stood in her spot. She gave him a quick smile and turned to head back to the kitchen.

Sonic smirked at her but it quickly wiped off, seeing something. Something shiny. He didn't know how it shined, with the light of the room or just the way his eyes caught it, but he saw a small golden chain that hide behind her maid collar. Somewhat familiar, but she had her back to him.

"E-" His hand reached out for her, but Tails called him. "Sonic, hurry back to your seat or I'll eat all you chilies and you know how much you hate," Tails taunted him playfully.

Sonic hesitated but he stepped back assuring he'd ask her later. Ask her about what was in her necklace.

Emi walked back into the kitchen where the half-diamond shined brightly on her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>EkkkkkkK! Memories! *hearts hearts* <strong>

**Ok. Who here loves Emi's innocence, because I would've recommended a slap for that Ice dude, hehehe, cause he's such a dork xD.**

**Aaaaallso,**

**I got inspired to make this chapter by a guess a fanfictioner made some time ago. She also happens to be a great Sonic artist I found in deviant art years ago. Thank you, Aamypink :D**

**You saved me from total confusion of what to write next. Until next time everyone.**

**Review review please. Help me get inspired to write for.**


	13. Harmless

**You guys have done it. You've proven me that you really care.**

**AHHHHH! You guys really do care! XD More than 100 Reviews. Thank you all for your awesome reviews and keep up it up, itwill only inspire me to continue this story.**

**To Rahmiyah: There are more surprises for Emi to come. You will see soon. Be patience.**

Ignore all mistakes, I will try to get to them later :D

**Payphone- Maroon 5**

**Chapter 13: Harmless**

* * *

><p>Emi entered her room that was as dark as a pit black hole. She was too tired to search for the light switch that was beside the door. She closed the door behind her and gave out a hopeless sigh. Walking in pure darkness down to her bed she began pondering about many things. She held her necklace tightly in her grip and stopped by her small desk. She lifted her hands up to her neck and slowly began to untie the necklace off her neck.<p>

She opened a drawer and in went the golden necklace. She pushed the drawer shut and walked to her bed. She jumped and landed on her back, sprawled on the bed with another sigh, exasperated. It had been a long day. Cherry's complains, so much cleaning to do, decorations—the only fun she's had was in the afternoon. Cooking. She sucked in her lips, licking them nervously. It was funny how she automatically knew somehow how to cook the dogs. She followed her instincts. She shook her head. Looking up at the ceiling she began to wonder also why Tails kept muttering stuff to Sonic while they both eyed her. It caused her to nervous. Cherry absolutely hated her guts now by winning Sonic's like and the maids were impressed of how she made her chili dogs. Rouge, she was the only one who said nothing. Nothing at all. She began acting weird too, her eyes glaring at her and then turning away and walking off somewhere.

"Go to sleep Emi. You need it." She told herself, patiently. 'Emi,'

She rose up from her laying position and turned. A small flower pot sat beside her on a small desk. Lavender. She eyed it carefully and touched its small little purple flowers. Emi raised an eye brow and huffed. A knock was heard on the door and Emi yelped with a scare accidentally dropping the pot to the marble floor making a loud bang.

"No," She gasped her feet sliding down to the floor.

The door flew opened Sonic rushing in. "What happened?" He asked his concern face looking at Emi. Emi shook her head vigorously. "N-nothing, my flower fell." She wasted no time to fall to the floor and picking up the broken pieces of the pot.

Sonic bend down and picked up her hands. He helped her up and stared into her eyes which he couldn't really see. "I'll take care of this later, but I really need to ask you something." He paused and looked around then back at her. "Why is it so dark here?" he asked without thinking.

"I was going to sleep. I didn't bother to turn on the lights." She jerked away from his grip and walked passed him to the lights. Switching them on, Sonic got a look at Emi. She still wore her maid dress and her quills were now falling to her shoulder. His eyes quickly searched her neck remembering why he had come in the first place, but to his disappointment he saw nothing shiny.

"Was that all you majesty?" She asked.

Sonic shook her head and walked to the door. "I came to say…" He paused and looked at her finally. Her eyes weren't half bad. They sparkled with a sweet shimmering of light. He thought her eyes were dark not bright Jade.

"Thank you for your Chili dog receipt. I cannot tell you how glad I am for good fresh dogs now. I honestly am surprised-" As Sonic babbled on, Emi's mind got lost in the way he talked. Something about him made her want to roll her eyes and laugh out loud. He was such a babble mouth. He couldn't stop making his little reasons, obviously hiding from what he really wanted to. She moved her hand up to her mouth and giggled.

Sonic noticed and stopped talking, his eyes narrowing into a scowl look. Emi's eyes widened and she stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, Sir." She amended, her hands locked in front of her and her head down.

Sonic wasn't angry. He was in total shock. Maybe a bit angry, but it was Emi's laugh that caused the shock. Her laugh, it was flattering and somehow familiar. "No, It's fine, but can you-" He stopped again. He wanted to ask her to laugh again, but that was crazy. "Please not do that again," he said instead. He lied.

"Not laugh?" She asked, saddened.

He hesitated but said, "Yes," No.

Emi nodded. "Yes sir, Sorry."

Sonic stood still for a while unable to process her laugh and the way he acted. At the end he walked out not saying anything else and left Emi there.

**.:XxX:.**

Tails and Sonic were in the throne room late at night. It was still very alive and everyone was working. The councils were discussing the play games for the festival out in the village. The head maids Cherry, a yellow rabbit named Bunnie and a black cat Hershey, were all deciding in how they would be part of the festival, serving or entertaining.

"The villagers all pitched in on giving money for the food, Sir." A black sheep told the Sonic from afar.

Sonic woke up from his daze and looked down at the sheep. "Oh, yes, Thank you," He said nervously smiling. Tails who was aside him glared at him.

The sheep bowed down and skipped away.

Sonic slouched back on his chair and sigh holding his head in the palm of his hand. Tails leaned near him a little and whispered, "You ok? You look a little down."

Sonic turned and smiled a reassuring smirk. "I'm fine, bro. just tired. "

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yea, no worries." Sonic replied.

Tails leaned back in the chair and muttered. "That's when I tend to worry the most."

Suddenly a white dove flew in through the window and swiftly down to the red carpet. Sonic's eyes widened in astonishment. Tails' smile widened in happiness. The dove landed in front of the stairs just below Sonic.

"King Sonic the Hedgehog?" He asked.

Sonic straightened and nodded. "Yea, that's me."

"I have come from the land of Acorn. There king send me to deliver you a message." He said. "A ask for the princess's hand in marriage. Sally Acorn."

"Sally?!" Sonic exclaimed. Tails laughed and turned to Sonic. "Dude, Sally. She's like very pretty and smart-" Sonic cut him off short. "I know who Sally is."

"Well," The dove wondered to himself. Sonic thought Sally was a gorgeous mobian, best personality, stupendous figure and cooked the best foods. He had met her when he had visited the Acorn's village with his mother at age fifteen. She was outgoing, wild, and wasn't afraid of anything. Just his type. He had dated her long ago but she dumped him when she found out about his secret crush on Cherry. He still kind of liked her and wondered.

"Well, umm, Tell the king that I-"

An old but strong voice spoke over everyone's voice in the room. "Doesn't except," Turning to his surprise Queen Aleena was standing firmly next to Tails. There mouth's dropped and the dove smiled and bowed down. "Thank you. I will tell the king right away." The dove flew away and Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you,"

"Mom, why did you do that?" He couldn't help but ask. Aleena walked in front of Sonic. She smiled at him.

"You'll thank me some other time." Was all she said and walked away back down the stairs and the other hall way. Sonic got up from the chair and so did Tails.

"Mom," He called out. "You're the one wanting me to get married and live life and have kids and so on, and now you say no." He complained.

"I never said no." She had had her eyes closed as she walked away and she finally opened them and turned 90 degrees towards them. "I simple said no for you to marry her." She corrected him.

Sonic was about to angrily complain but Tails grabbed his arm yanking him back. Sonic turned and Tails shook her head slowly giving him the message to stop. Sonic stopped following her and Aleena just kept walking away until she was out of sight.

"Your mom's up to something, dude." Tails observed. Sonic straightened his body and he agreed, she was, but what.

* * *

><p>Emi was taking a look at the flowers out back. She felt upset for the way Sonic had been earlier. She wanted somehow to talk to Cream, but she was already beyond being awake and Tails, she hardly knew Tails but he seemed like a sweet person, but no. Rouge, she hadn't seen her all day. The rest she didn't trust as much. She wanted a friend and so went to talk to the flowers.<p>

The night was black with a few bright stars. Emi walked quietly down the row of flowers in the garden. She touched each flower's petals to sweetly see if they were awake, but each of them was shut closed.

Then she came across some Blue petunias that were still opened, even after the sun had gone down and Emi began to wonder why. She touched its stem lightly. She half closed her eyes as if to be concentrating. Emi gasped and jerked away pulling her hand back as if it had burn the tips of her fingers. She bit her lip. The plant was seriously upset and she didn't like it. Narrowing her eyebrows and her eyes creating a straight hard line, she clenched her fist. "Sonic," She hissed under her breath.

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic walked down the hall in the tallest tower in the castle. He yawned and whipped his face with his hand. He was very sleepy after a lot of things that had happened today. The Acorn arrangement hit him like a tornado and his mom decline to it was like a slap his mother gave him to wake up.

Tired of the thoughts, he reached his door and opened it to his room. It was dark and cold but the first thing he saw was Emi right in front of him with a bag of small little seeds hanging in her right hand. Emi gasped with shivers running down her spine and goose bumps forming in her arms. Flabbergasted, Sonic back away.

"Emi," Sonic said with an astonishing tone.

Emi said nothing. She couldn't. Her mouth was shut closed unable to even balance. When she said nothing a scowl crept on his face. "What," he said, with his voice sharp and deliberate annoyance. "Do you think you're doing?"

Emi began to panic once his voice again reached her ears. The dangerousness voice she had not yet heard. His white teeth were now showing. His fists curled up into a ball, seeming to want to get into a fighting position.

"I c-can explain," She shuttered.

"My snacks. You're stealing my snacks?" He asked in disbelief anger.

"No-no, l-lo-look—Listen, These—you can't eat them," She stuttered nervously looking from Sonic to the seeds.

Sonic's hand darted for the bag but quickly Emi yanked herself back. Sonic found that threating and sped to her pushing her down the room and to a wall at the end. Her head hit the wall hard and she yelped dropping the seeds.

"What are you Emi?" Sonic snarled, his breath spreading down her face, making her dizzy. It was all so fast. She had no time to answer him. It scared her too. Sonic grabbed her arms tightly and she cried out in pain.

"Are you a spy for the Shadow Landers?" He growled. Emi shook her head, before she could tell him anything he spoke before her. "The quiet ones are always suspicious."

"Sonic, Please," She pleaded.

"_Your mine,"_

"What are you? Why are you in my room? Are you a spy?" He kept asking.

"No, Stop it," Sonic's grip was already hurting her and the blood wouldn't flow through. Drops of sweat slid down her forehead. Her lip quivered and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"_You'r__e going to __**die**__, Emi. And you will __**die**__ in my arms!"_

"No!" She cried and bite Sonic's arm. "Ahh!" he yelled, letting her go. Sonic would have expected her to have run away but she stayed there looking scared. Her eyes held fear but she was strong enough to stay for what he would do next.

"You little," He snarled going for her but Emi shouted, "Sonic, These seeds are babies you've been stealing from the petunias!"

Sonic stopped in place and blinked rapidly. She was panting and was the only thing that could be heard. After a while Sonic stopped rubbing her arm and back away from her.

"I don't understand," He said softly.

"Well you would've if you only could've listened to me!" She spat. There it was again, the fearsome talk back to the King.

"Then explain yourself," He shouted back.

Emi crossed her arms and angrily glared at him. "Those mid-night snacks of yours are small little kids that plants are now losing." She explained. She dropped her hands and picked up the bag. "Sonic, You're eating there're kids."

"That's ridiculous. You're insane." He roared, not taking in her words.

"You plucked it out of them as if they were strawberries!" She retorted.

"You are completely-" And he stopped. His head had a question in mind that he had yet not thought of and that was how she knew he was going to eat them. More importantly were they were.

"How did you find out I was eating seeds coming from the petunias?" He asked quietly.

"Have you forgotten I talk to plants?" She almost wanted to slap him hard in the face but she knew that would do no better than the position she was already in.

She sighed and bowed down politely wishing she could start to fix things. "I didn't mean any harm you Sir," She sadly said. Sonic looked at his arm and blew upwards. "It's ok," He finally amended.

"No, it's not ok. I hurt you," She cried out feeling worse than what she had when he had her pressed against the wall. Seeing the big purple bruise in his arm pained her even more.

"It's just like a scar. Leave it alone." He insisted.

"No, it's a large bruise and it's my fault. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I gave you a good head ache I saw." He said shameful.

Emi nervously gave out a laugh, her voice ringing in his ears. "I guess were both at fault here." She joked, but when she saw him staring at her emotionlessly she stopped. "I'm sorry for laughing," She stutters.

"No, no don't apologize. I" he paused hesitating to say those words. "I like your laugh," He admitted.

Emi smiled up at him and he offered her the small reassuring smile. After a while of silence she whispered. "I have to return their babies back if you don't mind."

Sonic cleared his throat and nodded. "Yea, it's cool, but uhh," He scratched the side of his head. "Can I come along?" He asked.

Fluttered, she blushed and averted to the side. "Yea,"

**.:XxX:.**

Walking down the path of the garden the two battered along now finding come confidence over each other after fighting. It was the two under the dark sky. Sonic was still a shame for him jumping to conclusions that she was a threat when all she wanted was to save the small little baby seeds.

"Again I'm sorry for hurting you. I—it was very sudden grip and I got scared." She explained.

"I said it was chill, Relax," He said calmly like if it were trifles. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I caused you enough trouble." He said.

Emi smiled up at him. "Eating Seeds, Why?" She wondered.

"Hey, I never meant to kill babies. I was just hungry." He paused. "Ok, that sounded very wrong."

Emi laughed. Sonic laughed along with her unable to hold his laugh.

As they approached the patch of petunias, Emi opened the bag and looked at Sonic. "You want to help me throw them into the soil?" She asked.

Sonic grinned. "Give me some,"

Emi handed him a few little brown seeds to throw and Emi got a few of her own too. Together they threw them up into the air until they landed next to their large parents.

They stood side by side looking down at the plants under the moon light. Slowly the petunias closed, each one feeling happier than ever. Sonic's hands crossed in amusement and turned to Emi. Her eyes filled relief and joy. Something most girls did not possess.

"They're all asleep and thanked you for returning their seeds." She whispered, softly.

Sonic gave out a chuckle "Tell 'em no prob,"

Emi giggled. Emi's laugh was soothing and calm, like a soft winter breeze or the sweet noise of music in his ears. Minutes passed and all was calm again. Turning to Emi he chuckled. "You went through all this trouble for a flower?"

"I care about other's feeling other than my own. Everyone has a saying to things." She said happily.

"Ok," He smirked, amused by her. Emi turned towards the castle entrance. "It's late. I have to go to bed." She nervously said.

Sonic felt a tint of disappointment but shoved it off by offering her something. "I'll take you back."  
>Emi's eyes grew. "You sure?" she questioned.<p>

He threw her a smile and a nod. "Course I'm sure. It's the least I can do. You made me a chili tree, you helped decorated the ball room, made the best chili dogs and saved my life. How 'bout I return you this favor?" He had a point.

Emi flushed and bit her lip so she wouldn't be smiling too much. Only Sonic caught her. He grinned brightly and He caught her as her knees buckled, swinging her up into his arms.

"Hold on," He said, winking before he sped off into the dark world.

He was beginning to trust her. Without the doubt. She was something else. Something He never knew she could be. Not only was she innocently faithful, she was harmless as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well, I don't think Sonic's going to be eviler than he was on this chapter. I personally think it was lame, but I hope you all like it because I did it for you all. Review and tell me If this chapter was lame or If you liked it. Please do.<strong>

**I must know.**


	14. Something Lightful

**Now would be a good time to say: I love you all!**

**Every one of my reviewers and readers, you are all the best peeps in this entire world. I have got to give all my thanks to you, but I feel in writing this is not enough****….I updated : D**

**I put a lot—more than what I usually have to put in an update and this one is going to knock your socks off! XD**

Princesslove90- hahahaha, you're funny. I hope you give 'Ice' some good whooping for me then. Thank you.

**Read my fleshies Mwahahahaha!**

_**Crazier-**__**Taylor Swift**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:Something Lightful<strong>

Sonic looked down at the village below him from his bedroom's window. It was dawn and the all he saw below was small street lights. Half of the down was still sleeping in Apotos. The green grass stood black before him and the water at the edge of the town was like painted black holes that lead to the ends of the world.

Sonic had his hands clasped behind his back, his slight shoulders set. He firmly gazed at the night sky. He couldn't sleep being many things in his mind. He slept at least a few hours until waking up to a bad dream in the middle of dawn.

He wanted to talk to Emi, but she was sleeping. Why wouldn't she be? It was 3:30 in the morning.

Ever since he and she spend the night together out in the garden last night he's had some kind of liking towards her. A soft spot. It was when he heard her laugh. Her laughter caught his attention. It was so soft and calm, like a soft bell ringing. It also reminded him of his best friend he remembered that worked in the palace.

'Amy'

He felt a strong chill go down his spine. How he missed her truly. There seemed to be nobody like her, but her. Emi on the other hand began to change that. The name even sounded similar. Her figure, soft voice, the love for roses, her indescribable kindness, it all lead up to Amy. He was beginning to believe Amy was Emi.

"NO!" Sonic shouted with a groan as his hand slapped his forehead. Sonic staggered backwards and shook his head. "No, it can't be." He told himself, softly.

And it couldn't.

Amy never had any special power nor was she as clumsy. Amy was spirited and Emi was pretty hidden in some ways and what beat it all was she never had the necklace, the necklace that represented their friendship. He breathed out a frustrated sigh and turned away from his window back to his bed. He still wanted to know who Emi was, so he planned to help her out. He was going to do something about it and see if Emi could somehow get her memory back.

* * *

><p>By the morning every one of the maids came to the castle to work. Emi worked in the ball room with Cream and Julie-su. Emi mopped the floors with the mop, while Cream was up in the ceilings getting the lights working. Julie-su was leaning against the wall, slacking off.<p>

Emi straightened up and used the mop's stick for a leaning pole. She sighed and looked up at Cream who was busy working the lights side to side her ears flapping to keep her in the air. She turned to her side finding the Julie-su resting when she was supposed to be helping her mop. Emi shook her head in disappointment and her eyes lit up half way, feeling disgusted.

"So," Her voice echoed bouncing off the walls of the large room. "Could you two girls tell me more about this festival?" She finally asked them.

Cream looked down hearing her question and smiled. "Sure," She flew down and Julie-su walked to Emi.

"Well it's something the land celebrates to honor those who dead," Julie-su whispered her last words as she closed in to Emi's side. Emi nervously looked at her and moved away a bit.

"And to those who defended the land and defeated the Shadow landers from the great Ivo Robotnik ten years ago." Cream followed up.

Emi's eyes gleamed with interest as she began mopping again. "Really?" She gasped, but then stopped mopping. She began thinking about a question that suddenly came up.

"Ten years ago, that wasn't too long ago," She stated looking at both of them. "Was Sonic here when this happened?"

Cream frowned but nodded. "You see, Sonic doesn't really like…talking about it." She said distantly.

"Why?" She asked.

Julie-su and Cream turned to face each other and then back at her. "It was Sonic's ninth birthday. He had a friend who was two years younger than him. She was Sonic's dance mate, and he told us once-" Cream was interjected by Julie-su who repeated harshly, "Once," She pointed her finger up near Emi's nose. Emi nervously moved her head back.

"He was dancing with the girl he loved. He was going to tell her how much he loved her and that if he was going to marry, it was going to be her." Cream explained.

Emi's mouth opened in shock. "Did he?" She asked her voice rising in excitement. Julie-su and Cream's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Well," Emi said waiting to hear what happened.

"At that moment the Shadow Landers had attacked and he never got to tell her so," Julie-su said.

"Aw," Emi sadly whined, her brows furrowing.

"By the time the Shadow Landers invaded, Sonic had already escaped with the girl." Julie-su said.

Cream grabbed Emi's mop but Emi was still gripping on to it. Cream pulled Emi close to her small brown eyes that looked slightly lighter than when she was in a dark room. Emi pulled away from the mop. "But, the Shadow Landers were trying to catch Sonic and so he had to rush out with the girl to the train station. The train had already left and Sonic and her had to catch it. Sonic got on the train but she hadn't. People said that Sonic got a hold of her hand, but she slipped out of his grip when she tripped. The train left the girl behind and she was never seen again, at least that's what the mobians say." She explained, throwing the mop back to her. _"Amelia!"_ Emi blinked nervously.

"Sonic grew miserable for the rest of his child hood and had to grow up pretty fast." Julie-su said grabbing her own mopping stick and splashing it into a bucket full of dirty water. Some of the dirty water got thrown out of the bucket and on to the marble floor.

"That's…That's awful." She softly gasped, covering her mouth with one hand.

"No Emi. It was terrible," Julie-su corrected her.

**.:XxX:.**

Tails watched from his seat as Sonic paced in front of him, back and forth. He was on the top of the throne stairs rubbing his chin and looking down at the ground. Tails rolled his eyes as he muttered stuff, which he couldn't hear, to himself. Tails placed his chin on the top of his palm.

"Sonic, relax. It's not a big deal." Tails flatly stated.

"Not a big deal!?" He nearly shouted, stopping for a brief moment to glare at him before beginning to pace again. "Out of all the days she could visit. She picked today!" He growled.

"Dude, she wants to talk to you about what happened yesterday right away." Tails said in a mater-of-factly tone.

Sonic whirled around to glare at his best friend. "I plan on doing something else today Tails and she didn't precisely give me a warning. All she said was 'Hey Blue, It's Sally. I will be heading over to your place for a visit. We need to talk. See you soon. XOXO'" Sonic said in a fake rough girl voice. "You know that's not a good way of giving people warnings." Sonic complained quickly.

"You're impossible," Tails muttered.

Emi walked up to the doorway and looked out into the throne room. The room was full of guards that formed straight rows from the entrance and down the red carpet till it reached the stairs. They were separated four feet away from each other so they wouldn't talk. Up in the highest stairs, Sonic paced from side to side. She walked to a tall white pillar and hid behind it. She could hear as Sonic and Tails argued together, but what were they arguing about? She walked quietly over to one of the guards that stood tall and strong, with a weapon in hand. She leaned over to him whispering, "What's going on?" She asked, not looking at the guard in armor, but up at Sonic.

"The Princess of Acorn is coming and we are all waiting for her arrival." The White polar bear replied firmly with no held emotion and without moving his position.

"A princess?" She gasped and turned to face the polar bear. "You heard me correctly." The bear replied again. Emi looked up to gaze at Sonic who was impatiently yapping something to a bored Tails.

The doors flew open and Sonic and the rest turned towards the large opened exterior doors. A tall chipmunk-squirrel stood in front of everyone. She had a small blue cape around her neck and wore a light blue vest with long sleeves and matching light blue boots. A white daisy was laid on her nice short red hair. She grinned at Sonic who eyes her from a far.

"Sonic! How's it been?" She called out her arms extended out as if she was bringing someone in for a hug. Emi watched as this young chipmunk made her way down the red line mattress and up some high long stairs and to Sonic.

"Hey Sal," He nervously greeted.

Sally turned and found Tails in front of her smiling at her. "Prince Miles!" She exclaimed, bringing him into a hug. "It's been forever since I last saw you." She gushed and broke the hug. "Come to think of it. Last time I saw you, you were thirteen." She recalled.

"It's Tails." He corrected, hopelessly.

"It's nice to see you again, Sally." Sonic said smiling and going up to hug her.

Emi blinked at them but soon walked away back into the doorway and head down a hall.

Sonic broke off the hug and Tails walked back to the queen's throne. Sally saw and turned to Sonic. "W-where's…where's your mom?" She asked, looking around.

"Oh, she's upstairs in her room." Sonic said.

Sally smirked. "Well, come one. Let's go say hi to her." She cheerily suggested.

"I thought you came here just to talk." Sonic said, crossing his arms.

"Aw, don't be such a dull sport. Please." She wheeled.

Sonic shook her head with a sly look. "C'mon then. Tails you coming?" Sonic asked him. Tails had already stood up and walked down the stairs.

"Na it's alright. I'm going to see if the girls need help over at the ball room." He said and waved a good bye to both of them.

"Oh, it's that time of year again. Your 10th anniversary I figure?" She questioned.

"Yeah, the festival. We're all still planning things for it." He explained.

"Oh, that's good," She said, both walking down the stairs while tails barely had reached it and headed to the door way near a white pillar. "I should come this time." She suggested. Sonic laughed but agreed. "You should,"

* * *

><p>Tails walked into the half-empty ball room. The sun shined through the shiny stained glasses up in the top of the walls. His surroundings were a light orangey-tanish. The sun's color reflected on the walls' tanish color and it was such I peaceful view. Julie-su, Cream and Emi all were talking to each other as they mopped the floors. Cream was up in the ceilings fixing the headlights for the performance's main singer. Tails smiled up at Cream who was moving the key light side to side.<p>

"May I help you girls in any way?" His voice suddenly asked, traveling to the girl's ears. Emi's slowly looked up. Julie-su eyed him emotionlessly while Cream's head jerked downwards seeing the orange fox.

"Oh, hey princeo," Julie-su teased slyly.

"Tails," He growled to her. Julie-su and Tails never really got along. There was something he didn't like about her every time she would look at him and in fact he didn't really like her attitude. Julie-su didn't like him either but didn't like arguing with him much more. He was a kid, a teenager; Julie-su was almost an adult. She didn't have time to waste her time fighting with a dumb prince anyway.

"Hello Tails," Emi softly greeted.

Cream flew down and landed next to Emi's side. "Hi Tails. What brings you here?" She asked, curious.

"Eh, just thought I'd come help you girls, since Sonic's with Sally." He muttered.

"What are we your second choice?" Julie-su vitriolic said.

"Julie-su please," Cream said softly raising her hands in defense.

"Who's Sally?" Emi asked.

Tails was about to start arguing with Julie-su but Emi's question whipped out his rage. "You don't know Sally?" He asked blankly looking surprised by the way his eyes popped out.

Cream turned to Emi. "Sally is the princess of Acorn, a very guarded land. Also, Sonic's good friend." She explained.

"Oh, I think she looks very pretty," Emi said warmly, and she meant it. She looked open, free and a sweet lovable mobian.

Tails thought Emi would somehow get a tint of jealousy, but she was so positive about it. She didn't even know who Sally was and she already thought she was pretty—thought interrupted, "How do you think she's pretty when you haven't met her yet?" He question.

"Oh, I kind of saw when she came and greeted you guys. She seems like a sweet person." She complimented.

Tails gave her nervous smile. "I'm glad so," His face whipped off with a cheerful smile instead. "But maybe you'll get to meet her later."

Cream smiled at Emi and nodded. Emi nodded too and laughed. Tails chuckled and walked up to Cream. "Need help?" He asked. "Sure," She cheerfully accepted. Emi only watched Tails and Cream talk. Julie-su turned around to walk away, muttering something that sounded like 'kids' bittery. Emi saw Cream flap her ears and Tails spin his tails. They flew together up where the lights were.

She carefully looked up at the lights that had no function yet, but it looked like the lights were on, shining brightly as the sun slowly set down over the window, clearing out and the night awakening. She looked above her head and saw the large crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceilings, on and bright. Everything looked familiar, the way the floor shined and the lights brightly shined on her and only her. Mobians began to appear before her eyes. With dance partners and large gowns or dresses. Emi spun around in confusion seeing them suddenly dance. Emi blinked and walked down the marble floor. She carefully passed everyone who danced in circles. She gasped as a couple nearly bumped into her, but she moved away quickly to the side. She turned around forcefully and then saw two hedgehogs. She squinted her eyes and leaned forward.

A small pink hedgehog and blue one danced together. They were blurry so Emi didn't know who they were. Only the color flashed out from their figure and left a colorful streak behind. Like if they were traveling at lightning speed but they were regulating dancing. Emi looked up at the ceiling and saw the night sky from the clear windows just below the colorful ones. One star lay alone in the sky. She walked slowly forward to take a better look. She tiled her head to the side and then saw a sudden black figure jump fast across the glass making her flinch back. The window glass broke into small shattered pieces and in came a dark shadows, scaring the mobians away. One in particular went up to Emi and chuckled evilly.

"_You're going to die, Emi. And you will die in my arms!"_

The creature's face leaned closer, inches away from her face. It saw the fear that scaled her eyes and the huskily voice he had iced her entire back with cold chills.

"_And I'll make sure if it._

Her eyes fluttered open with a gasp and she saw, Julie-su and Cream doing the same things that they had been doing. She blinked in confusion and her eyes wondered around. She caught Tails, who had been behind her.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked. Emi grew shock and held her head from falling out her neck; she felt it was going to snap. "What happened?" She asked, not even knowing why she said so.

"I should be asking you that. You were looking up at something and you blacked out."

Tails' voice awoke her from her daze and she looked up finally meeting his eyes. They were bright sky blue and gleamed with the sun from outside. She noticed and turned up to see the windows. The sun was out. _'It was just a dream,'_

"I did?" She was surprised to hear her own bluffed tone. Tails noticed Cream and Julie-su staring now, with the conversation they were having.

"You ok? Need water?" Julie-su asked her but her voice trailed off.

"No," She offered them a reassuring smile and her voice cracked. She looked at the lights up in the ceilings. They were still off but the one next to Cream only stood brightly alone. "Great job on the lights, there looking good. Excuse me for a second," She muttered, walked away from them and ran to the doorway. Tails looked at the two girls beside him and nervously bite his lip.

**.:XxX:.**

Emi splashed water all over her face and gasped air in. She took a look at her reflection in the mirror of her bathroom. The water ran her face and cheeks down to her chin until it fell off her face and on to the sink. It looked as if she were crying. She was terrified. She had no idea why these names, familiar places and moving mobians she kept experiencing were haunting her. She wiped her face with a towel and sighed shutting the lights off and walking back into her room feeling completely lost.

_"She felt co__nfused, said something about the lights looking good and left."_

"She left?" Sonic questioned, quite surprised.

"Yea," Cream informed him.

"Do you know where she might have gone to?" Sonic asked, curious again.

"Well, she left no explanations but I'm guessing she went to her…room," Tails heard his own unsureness tone and Sonic rubbed his chin, pondering in thoughts.

"Who's Emi?" Sally asked finally. She had heard the name more than once in the same day. She figured she might have been a very important mobian since the queen mentioned her, Tails and Sonic earlier this morning.

"She's a neophyte maid that saved us from the Shadow Landers once," A very familiar but unwanted voice was heard from the distance of the ballroom. They all turned around, Cherry walking down the marble floor. Sally felt her throat go dry and her stomach twist. She didn't know if it was anger or jealousy she felt, but she didn't like it.

"But of course you wouldn't know. Would you, Sally." Cherry's voice was like a glass mirror breaking into pieces on a hard wall and a mixture of explosive emotions whirled around her head, but as the respectful princess she was trained to be, she said nothing.

"What are you doing here? Your duties out in the garden," Julie-su said.

"Yea, but who's in charge here?" Cherry questioned her back. Julie-su said nothing and took a strong grip on her mop stick.

"I should go check on her," Sonic said after deciding what he wanted to do and turned his heel to walk away. Sally's gaze fixed at Sonic's. "Sonic," She began. He turned around and she walked up to him. "I'll go check on her." She offered.

"Sure?" He asked her.

"Yea," She turned and headed for the doorway. "Besides, I could finally get to know the famous Emi," She cheerfully pointed out.

Sonic smiled and leaned over to her ear. He whispered something that nobody but Tails knew. He knew what Sonic's plan was, and he wasn't going to stop just because Sally was here now. Cherry, feeling a bitter jealousy leaned over Sonic's shoulder trying to hear, but Sonic had already backed away.

"Alright, thank you," Sally whispered and left.

Sonic looked at Tails and smiled. Tails smiled back and turned back to Cream and Julie-su. Sonic sped off, disappearing somewhere.

* * *

><p>Emi laced the golden necklace around her neck. It shined brightly against the rays of the sun, coming from the open window. Morning was close to afternoon and so the sun was a light bright faded yellow. She finished tying her necklace and pulled her quills up and out from under the necklace's strong golden string. She covered the necklace under her maid collar. She had to admit she looked pale, but after that…dream or thing that happened back there, she didn't blame herself. She looked horrible just looking at herself in the mirror. She had to snap out of all those dream thingies. They weren't doing her any good. So weren't the memories of—<p>

A knock on the door drew her out of thoughts; she turned to the door and went to answer it, expecting it to be Tails or Cream wondering what had happened to her.

But it wasn't. It was _Sally_?

The chipmunk smiled sweetly, and her blue eyes glimmered with amusement at finally staring into the Jade eyes of the pink hedgehog everyone kept talking about.

"You must be Emi. Hello I'm Sally." She quickly introduced herself. "May I come in?" She asked.

It was all so quick for Emi to possess that the great princess of Acorn was in front of her. She has only met a few royal people in all her life and now she met other royalties that she had not heard of in a long while.

Without saying anything, Emi stepped aside and Sally came in glancing around the room. It was very basic and plain, white walls. Up on the walls a few nifty things on shelves: books; a rounded ball; a box. Down below a chair, a desk with a mirror, a medium size bed. Sally thought it was neat Sonic was letting her live in a handy Castle. _'She should consider herself lucky'_

"Wow, I like it." Sally complemented. Emi smiled nervously. Sally whirled around in circles looking at her surroundings. She turned and turned until she stopped in front of the large mirror on the desk. She squealed. "Wow, Sonic gave you a very nice place to live in." Sally turned back to Emi. "I bet he makes you work for it, huh?"

Surprisingly, she was correct. "Yea," She muttered shyly, with several nods.

She laughed. Emi couldn't help but giggle a bit. She was a happy camper. Sally's laugh dyed away and she walked up to Emi. Emi was small compare to Sally. Just a few inches away from being her height. Emi looked down at her boots. Her eyes lit half-way. It was the heels.

"You're a maid," She observed. Emi looked down at her suit and nodded with a bashful smile. "Yea, I work and live here," Emi stated.

"Sweet," Sally gushed. "But I thought you were like a princess or someone big." She told her. Emi blinked in confusion.

She thought. That meant that mobians around here kept talking about her.

Sally noticed what she had said then nervously chuckled and cleared her throat. She extended her arm out and her hand opened. "Princess Sally Acorn. It's nice to meet you Emi," She trailed off waiting for her to answer.

"Just Emi," She took hold of her hand and shook it proudly. Sally broke off the tight shake and stared at her confusingly. "You don't have any last name or like a full name—"

"I uh don't remember much of my past life. I just go by as Emi." Emi interjected nervously. She felt weird suddenly making friends with a happy stranger. Mostly she was too shy to make any new people, but Sally had something that kept her on a motion.

"Oh, I do remember hearing the news of," Sally softly spoke, but stopped and carefully looked at her. "You were the one who popped out of the blue or rather, into the blue." She chuckled. Emi got her little joke, but she would have hoped she wouldn't have said that after all that had happened. With a certain blue.

"Yea," Emi muttered.

Sally smiled and grabbed Emi's hands. "Don't worry Emi. Your always welcomed here. As of today, consider me your friend." She smiled gleefully and Emi was a bit surprised. Sally held no tight suspiciousness like Sonic did, nor was she mean or defensive. She made friends quickly. "Thank you Sally. I can see a great friendship starting ahead." Emi softly told her.

**.:XxX:.**

Nothing felt safer now than to be walking along with Sonic. His smiled was reassuring and the way he joked around and laughed, got her feeling safe. She had to giggle every time he would throw a funny joke or point out something funny out the maids or guards who worked around. Sonic was grinning like an idiot; most of the guys saw it, even his own best friend. The two had been talking for hours in end.

Sally had a new good friend. She saw a bright mind in Emi and found her amusing. Not only did Sally like the way she'd freak out over something's that didn't really have matter to it but Emi found the most ordinary things interesting. She was the only one, out of this whole castle, who still had reasoning, beating heart. With it, it's best personality.

Emi touched a flower's petal lightly and with so much care. It envy Sonic how she could have so much patience with a small creature that was as fragile as thin ice.

"The flowers are excited," Emi said happily, keeping her tone still from raising into a squeal or harsh cry of joy.

"Why so?" Sonic asked, his hands crossed and a cocky grin formed on her lips.

"It's going to rain in a couple of days and they're going to need all the sun they'll need to survive these rainy days." She answered back.

Sonic's happy expression changed worried. "Will it ruin the festival?" he asked.

"Hope, the rain won't be as hard as last time. It will rain, but ever-so-lightly," She detailed, giggling.

Sonic laughed and his eyes glanced out into the warm afternoon sky. He bit his lip nervously and looked back at Emi was had followed his gaze up into the blue sky. It was a warm weather, the sun shined brightly above them and all the flowers blew with the rhythm of the sun.

"Emi, May I ask you something?" He asked. Emi looked back at him. "Yea," She stood still, her eyes wide open.

"Have you been to the flower field outside of town?" He asked.

"No," She paused. "There's a flower field?" She asked her voice raising a little.  
>He grinned and let his arms dangled loose on his sides. "How would you like to go out with me this late afternoon then?" He asked. "I have to take you there. You haven't really been out of the castle since you came." He explained. He leaned to Emi who was shaking nervous. "You're not a prisoner here." He added.<p>

Emi's face dropped blank. "Go-go out l-l-like… a date?" She stuttered, her cheeks turning pink.

Sonic's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't explaining it right, but then again he was nervous too. He shook his head still holding that simple grin of his. "Yea," he agreed. "Like a date."

* * *

><p><strong>And now that I am finish, it's time for you to start squealing, running in circles and cheering like a happy little girl who has won a prize toy or a grown man winning the lottery. I on the other hand have to start wondering, what is it I should put, 'cause even I have no idea what I've done XD.<strong>

**I must say here that I am NOT a Sally hater. She is one of the most interesting characters I know. If you're bothered by Sally even being a part of this story, well I'm sorry because she will be playing an important role on this story. You'll see later.**

**I bet you are all excited for this to continue so let's review, please. Let's see if you can make it up to 145. Until next time. Xoxo**


	15. Friendship Protection

**You know, when people run out of ideas (like a title) they come up with the weirdest things, and this was all I could think of. You know what; make fun of it all you want.**

**This title sucks :(**

**But it rhymes :D**

**So lovely Boys and girls, this here will have most of the questions you could be have asked yourself when you were reading other chapters. Most of them might be reviled, but others might stay hidden, for now. So read carefully.**

Lydiathetigeropean- I love your idea, it's really cute, but later on you will get to see why that can't be so, but Maria being the princess of the deadly Shadow lands sounds interesting. Hmmm }

**Hatsune Miku: Journey **_(Hear it when it gets to the cute parts, even though one doesn't understand what's she's saying)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Friendship<strong>**,**** Protection**

The room was quiet and dark. There was no light in the room but a small window which was only a few meters away from the door. The door was suddenly pushed open and in came a quick shadow. Closing the door the shadow took out a communicator and raised it to the mouth.

"Sir, come in sir," It was a female's voice, smooth and serious.

The reply came back with a scrappy voice. "I'm here,"

"We have a huge problem," She informed him.

"What's wrong?" The tone was concern and slight demanding. The female's voice felt hesitant because of it but said what she had to.

"King Sonic and the girl are going on a date."

**.:XxX:.**

"AHHHHHH!"

Emi winced covering her ears from the high pitch sounds of all the girls screaming and squealing in the maid's room. Emi sat on a golden spin chair that had four silver wheels on the bottom. A yellow rabbit named Bunnie with a mechanical left arm and legs was brushing Emi's pink quills. She had beautiful wavy golden hair and beautiful emerald eyes. She was making Emi look pretty by starting with a simple hair due.

Emi dropped her hands, madly blushing with all the complements and questions with highly great approvals she was getting. She couldn't get why all the maids were so happy and excited that she was going with Sonic out this late afternoon. He was taking her out into the village to get to know his kingdom. That was all. Right?

Emi smiled dazing out on the conversation Sonic and she had earlier.

"_A date? Really?" She stared up at him almost as if she was hopeful._

"_Yea, if you want to. I mean, Do you__?" His smile was reassuring, causing the effect of Emi's blush. She couldn't reply. She was asking him at first, now reversing the question back to her was embarrassing. She was a silly young maid. She was trifles compare to Sonic, King Sonic._

"_I don't know," She muttered._

"_Then why did you ask," He laughed through his sayings. Emi's face went red, her pink color gone. She had never been so humiliated in her entire life, but she couldn't blame him. This was her fault._

"_Hey, It's fine. If you don't feel comfortable it can only be a friendly date." He softly told her. The funny thing about that is he was serious. He meant it. She didn't say anything else hoping to keep it that way. __"I'm mainly doing this to show __you my village, my town, the place I grew up on. I kinda also want to uh make up for most of the dumbutt I've been.__"__ He said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck_

"_Thank you__,__ Sonic.__" Emi __said in a soft tone while looking at the ground but quickly her head whipped up to his sparkling eyes. "But I have to work and don't really have clothes—"_

"_Don't worry," Sonic interrupted her waving his hand at her. "I'll get the maids get you something pretty," Sonic slyly said._

_Emi blushed and nervously chuckled. "Thank you," was all she could say._

"_So it's done then,"__ He clapped his hands together. "It's a date." And he sent her a conspiratorial wink._

"What are you going to wear?" Mina mused looking around the maid's dressing room. She slid from each hanging suit in the hangers of the closet, trying to find something suitable for Emi to wear. "You need to look cute and pretty." Mina dug in her head between the two openers and searched in deeper.

Julie-su was next to her and watched her disappearing in the closet. Her eyes lit half way, skeptically. Wave was standing near the window looking out and ignoring everyone else.

"Relax Mina; Cream said she'd come with a something from Tikal. Tikal's style'll suit Emi." Blaze told Mina. She leaned on a wall relaxed about to the whole thing.

"Why are you all making such a big fuss of this?" Emi couldn't help but ask.

"Because sugah, it's a big deal." Bunnie accent was a think southern. Her voice though, was sweet and calm like the innocent honey bee.

"You're going on a date with Sonic. Sonic's never been on a date with anyone!" Mina exclaimed from inside the closet.

Emi was about to protest but faced the closet hearing this. "He hasn't?" For a king with such great power, one would have thought that Sonic's been out with more girls than Ramess the Great King Camel, known for having five wives and at least forty kids each.**[Mobius' History lesson XD]**

Emi shuttered at the thought but she guessed wrong.

"No, and I don't like the fact that Sonic suddenly has a liking towards you too." The voice was rough and tough, not friendly at all. Rouge stood by the door eyeing Emi across the room. She came in walking to the wall Blaze was leaning on.

"Rouge respect. Not like ya at all." Bunnie gasped, scolding her while giving Emi's quill a twist and clipping it behind her ear.

"I don't trust this date. Emi, I know you mean well but it's not the best idea to suddenly _date_ Sonic." Her words were harsh, and the way she had mention the word 'date' was giving a lot of pressure to the word. "He hated your guts just days ago; he can't just suddenly ask you out"

"I hear jealously in that sentence." teased Mina coming out of the closet with a light yellow sun hat. Julie-su grinned awfully slyly, turning to Rouge. "Yea, jealous much?"

"It's not jealousy. I'm concern. It seems too soon for all this," She pointed out her voice lowering. Emi opened her mouth trying to protest again.

"She's right," Another disapproving voice came along. Cherry came inside the room and smirked. "I mean Sonic could be just using of her."

Sally calmly walked down the hallway about to head down the stairs to the throne room but voices interrupted her half way. Arguments could be heard from down the hall and so she followed them. As she got closer she could hear the girls in the maid room.

"You all are just upset Sonic's going out with a maid." Julie-su's voice said. Emi's eyes widened.

Sally's eyes practically popped out in shock.

"I'm not really bothered about neither of the two dating, for all I care they can make out in the corner of the room and it won't bother me…too much, but I feel Sonic wants something out of this," Rouge explained.

"You no trust Sonic?" Mina questioned her voice small almost mockingly. "Sonic isn't using Emi." Blaze butted in, with defense, ignoring Mina's silliness.

"Leave Sonic's love life alone. It's his saying to begin with. Let the two be." Wave who had been quietly listening spoke for the first time in the last hour. Her statement was direct and firm. She was tired of hearing the maids complain.  
>Sally's breath hitched and her head suddenly went dizzy. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Bewildered by this statement in defense she ran down the hallway.<p>

Emi frowned, a censure look placed on her face. "Now wait a minute. Sonic and I aren't dating."

Everyone fixed their sights at her. She looked annoyed and Emi never looked annoyed. It was a huge shock for everyone. When no one said anything she continued, "You all are getting out of hand. Sonic's only taking me to see the flower field outskirts of the village." She explained.

"But he said—" Mina began but Emi cut her short. "Sonic's getting you girls pumped up for no reason." Her looks soften. "I only want to go outside."

Baffled, speechless; lost for words, no one said a thing. Emi was so quiet and calm during the whole conversation. Why hadn't she said anything?  
>"Maybe she's right. Sonic's just being nice." Julie-su said sounding cheerful. After a moment, everyone else nodded and agreed. Emi sighed and shrugged down on her chair.<p>

Cream then came in with a peach echidna. Her light orange hair was braided with a golden headband holding her hair back. She wore a cute a blue little dress that matched with her eyes. And held a yellow sun dress with a black tie around the waist.

"Did anyone order a dress?"

* * *

><p>Sonic looked at himself in the mirror. She twisted and turn hoping he looked nice. He wasn't wearing his crown and cape only his pair red sneakers. Tails sat on his bed just staring at him.<p>

"So, you're finally going out with the girl. I'd somehow knew it'd come to be like this." Tails said, slyly.

Sonic chuckled turning to his buddy. "Well, some of us seem to look at it like that, but it's a friendly date. Not anything serious." He explained. Tails raised his brow, clearly not believing him. "Sonic, Emi's a cute hedgehog. She's hot bro. She's just—"

"Whoa, Tails. You seem to be having fun there." Sonic interjected him with a nervous smirk.

"Cause I would date her." He admitted, pointing at himself.

Sonic went rigid and staggered back a little. "She's pretty old for you bro. I think you should just stick to Cream or something." He told him, with a nervous smile.

Tails laughed. "I'm just kidding, but still, Emi, she's your type." He confirmed. Sonic chuckled staring back at the mirror.

"Sonic!" A voice echoed down the hall. The door was open and Tails could see a shadow coming.

"Mad chipmunk, twelve o'clock." Tails warned Sonic with a cheerfully tone. Sonic groaned and turned seeing Sally stalked into the room.

"Hi Sal," He said lacking tone.

"Don't 'hi' me. Why didn't you tell me Emi and you were dating?!"

Sonic's eyes rounded and he stiffened. Tails got off the bed and walked down the small flat steps. He reached the bottom with a chuckle and walked to them. "News does travel fast here, huh?"

Sonic looked daggers at Tails and then turned to Sally. " Sal, we're not dating. It's a friendly date." As stupid as that sounded, Sonic thought it was assuring that she'd understand but it turned out otherwise.

"Do you know how dumb that sounds." She pointed out, Sonic's eyes flicking half way in annoyance that she reminded him that. "Why are you keeping secrets? Your mom should know about this." She said.

"No!" Sonic said immediately. "Don't tell her."

Sally shook her head. "Why not?" She asked. Sonic looked hesitant to say. Tails turned to her instead and filled in for him, knowing exactly what he'd say. "Let's just say Queen Aleena wants grandchildren."

Sonic blushed and turned around looking at the mirror. Sally exploded into laughter, but Tails held it in knowing Sonic would kill him if he did. He was already in trouble for making fun of the whole thing.

"That," She began her laughter dying. " is the most funniest thing I've heard all year." She finally said catching his attention. Sonic grunted glaring at himself in the mirror. "I'm happy for you. You and Emi of course. It's cute that you're finally being nice to her," Sonic's expression was surprise amusement. He was going to smirk and say something cocky but she was suddenly in his face. "After the way you treated her!" She growled. Sonic immediately felt shame cover his face so he looked away. "But most importantly, Sonic, I hate it when you keep secrets away from me. I'm your friend. I won't judge you."

Sonic turned away from the mirror and smiled at her. His past relationship with Sally might have failed to work out, but he was happy to still keep her friendship as close friends. Sonic couldn't imagine what he'd do without her. She always knew the right thing to say and was supportive in every way. "I know. I'm sorry." He placed a hand on her shoulder. Sally smiled back.

"Sonic."

They all turned seeing Cream on the door side. She had a gleeful grin and looked excited. "The carriage is ready outside and so is Emi. We'll take her—" Sonic shook his head and spoke before she said anything else. "No, put the carriage back in place. I'm taking Emi for a joy ride." He ordered.

Cream nodded and walked away quickly. Sally looked disappointed. She angrily turned to Sonic. "You could at least have let me dress her. I could have given her some kind of outgoing dress or shirt, skirt, but no, you keep it secrets from me." She complained.

Sonic smirked but hugged her. "Thanks Sal. You're a good friend." He said kindly. Sally hugged him too, but said, "This changes nothing between us, Hedgehog." She grumbled. Sonic broke off the hug and punched her lightly on the shoulder reserving an evil grin from her.

Tails turned to Sonic. "Have fun bro, but not too much fun. Not without me." He meant it in a friendly way and Sonic understood him. No relationship would ever brake his and Tails' apart. They were the definition of Best Friends. Sonic sped away out the door leaving the room and the two behind.

**.:XxX:.**

"What will we do sir?" The voice asked the mobian on the other line. It was silent for a moment until the rough voice replied angrily. "_You_, will stay out of this. This is for the Shadow landers' experts to deal with only. You are no part of this, _Cherry_." His words were harsh and it even scared her. She nodded but noticed that she did it unintended. He was on the other side of the line so he couldn't see her.

"Understood?

"Loud and Clear,"

"Good, report to me afterwards."  
>"Roger that. Over and Out,"<p>

Cherry quickly placed the communicator away inside her bra and her eyes narrowed. The window on the castle's high tower was closed. The room dark and Cherry's blue eyes traveled down to the bottom of the ground where Emi approached Sonic. She wore a flowy yellow sun dress that reached up to her knees, a black belt tied around her waist and a white outline on the bottom of the dress. She had a yellow sun hat and a pair of brown boots with shoe laces. She looked gorgeous and Cherry despised that.

Sonic smiled sweetly at her giving her cold chills everywhere. He bowed down with great respect and she returned the bow. Tails and Sally were in the entrance to the throne room watching them. Sally was proudly waving her hand and Tails was yelling something at him, his hands cupped on the sides of his mouth. The gates from the castle opened. Sonic swept Emi into his arms and sped off into the distance and headed for the village.

Cherry huffed and saw Sally turn to Tails, saying something to him. She moved away from the window swiftly and was gone.

Sally's eyes shifted up to the window. She carefully investigated the window, but she saw nothing. "Hm, I swore I just saw something."

* * *

><p>In village was full of live activities. Many of the villagers were around the blue houses decorating the land of Apotos. Flowers were everywhere, in the balconies, in the streets, in baskets. The seas around were glimmering sky blue and dark near the ends of the earth. There were a few hills and green grass almost everywhere. The houses were painted with pure white walls and a sharp blue for roofs. There were windmills spinning in circles along with the wind that blew a soft breeze. To Emi's surprise the clean streets were full of markets outsides selling ice-cream, fruits and other neat things.<p>

Sonic and Emi walked down the streets of Apotos, being sighted by everyone in town. As they traveled down the village they didn't know that someone was following them. A dark blur hiding from roof to roof. Meanwhile, Sonic saw a bunch of stores ahead of him with fresh baked foods of all types. Some that he knows Emi has never tried before. Sonic grabbed Emi's hand and her eyes flickered to him. He had a soft grin and he pulled her towards the store that was a stand. The mobian sold delicious shakes and Sonic bought Emi a strawberry shake and himself a blueberry.

A bunch of kids stood outside making a crowd with Sonic and Emi in the middle. Sonic and Emi played around with the little kids that greeted them. Emi was bending down on her knees, her hands on her lap, and sweetly questioning the kids.

"And what's your name?" Emi's sweet voice asked, making the little cubby panda boy blush. "Shijo-Shoji," it replied.

"What a unique name. It's lovely," She complimented, tucking a quill behind her ear.

"Thank you, Ma'am." He bashfully said.

Emi gave a soft giggle and grinned. "Please, You may call me Emi,"

Sonic couldn't help but crack a smile. She was so sweet to everyone. Such sweetness wasn't from around here. She wasn't only kind but she was patient. She appreciated each and every one and made them feel good about themselves. Sonic leaned in next to her and bend down facing the cute panda too.

"How you doing Shiji," He cheerfully asked him, ruffling his head's fur.

…

The sun was beautifully setting down over the horizon leaving a mix color of orange and yellow. Sonic and Emi were out sitting in the large field of flowers. They were at the edge of a cliff resting there while watching the sea at sunset. A patch of different type of flowers and colors. They were all still opened and getting rays from the sun. Emi sniffed each flower around her and sighed receiving their good energy.

"There so pretty." She said.

Sonic was laying down on the grass his hands behind his neck staring up at the sky. The sky where he saw was an orange-bluish color and just ahead of the horizon was the sun. He grinned. "I use to come here every evening like this and just stare at the sea." Sonic explained. Emi stared back at him. "This was where I just to escape from royalty and be free."

Emi smiled and her eyes followed Sonic's gaze. "It must have been a fun childhood then," She muttered.

It was silent for a moment until Sonic turned to her. He bit his lip and got up from his laying position. "Emi," She turned. "I want to apologize for the way I acted before. I know we stared off on the wrong foot, but I want to start over."

Emi's blinked and went rigid. He was giving her a chance, a chance at friendship. Her mouth curved from the side. A scarlet blush rushed through her cheeks without her even noticing. "I'd like that."

Sonic grinned at her and she did too.

The flowers around her began to sway and the wind began to blow. Emi looked around her and held her hat tightly on her head. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked. Emi's eyes were distant but she still heard him. "They know I'm here."

Sonic chuckled. "The flowers? What are they saying?" He couldn't hold to ask.

She touched one of the daises below her feet. "There happy," Touching the petals of the purple flower made her feel like nothing in the world would go wrong. The flowers were like family to her. They had always been her friend since as longest as she could remember. "Something's making them happy, but.."

Sonic waited for her answer. "But what?"

"But they won't say," She softly muttered glancing towards Sonic. Sonic's eyes glimmered a bright green. His eyes held many expressions in them at that very moment. She could tell and it was warming to her soul.

"So, I want to learn more about you," He suddenly said sliding closer to her.

Emi lowered her head and pondered on things in her head. She was expecting the worst from this conversation and she was prepared to hear it. "Like where do you come from?"

"I don't know," She trailed off. Sonic's brows furrowed in disappointment his smile fading. "Any family members?"

"I never knew them. I don't even know if I have any."

"Your past?"

"Pitch black,"

Sonic sat up straight a firm line on his lips. "Do you know anything?" He asked her, concerned.

Emi's mouth was about to open the most hidden secret she had but stopped herself. She moved her hand up to her neck. Sliding her hand down the dress, clutching the necklace in her grip. Her head lowered and her quills fell down to her neck, covering her hand. Last time she had explained to anyone about the necklace she carried, someone ended up persuading her to trade it in for some object. Some even tried to steal it from her, but she didn't let that happen. She closed her mouth and searched for the right words to say.

"The only thing I remember is darkness," She paused with a gasp at her last word. "shadows, hurting me —torching me." She exhaled roughly like if it hurt her to even say the words or remember it. Then she took a breath "I've never had any really home or a family."

Sonic's eyes rounded, Flabbergasted. He couldn't feel any of his muscles. He wanted to pull her into a hug and just comfort her but he felt like he had lost all strength. "A-are you sure?" He stuttered regretting it at the second he spoke. He was speechless and didn't know what else to say. It was a complete rhetorical question.

Still Emi answered, "Positive, or I wouldn't be here costing you problems." She said, mildly. Sonic's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He was going for the protest but she continued. "I don't remember any of my past or what happen to have led me to where I was. After I escaped I found an old lady near the woods. She was a wisdom lady. She said she knew me!" Emi exclaimed her eyes growing large with tears ready to come on. "But wouldn't say. She did tell me though, that Apotos had a King, a famous blue hedgehog that ruled the land. That here was where I could find answers." She dropped her hand and the necklace fell back inside her dress. She looked away. "So far, I'm not having much luck. I feel so… _lost_."

Sonic's muscles tightened and automatically wrapped an arm around her back rubbing her softly. Alarmed, Emi turned to face him. He was smiling at her. Not that type of smirk or grin he usually gave everyone. A real comforting smile. "Hey," he crooned. "If that lady wouldn't say who you are, so be it." He said. Emi's eyes parted from his and she eyed the sun its tip circle still showing and bright. "You are what you are now and that is what you've become. Still, you'll _find_ your past." He said with much emotion.

Emi's smile returned and she looked at him. His face was so close to hers. Not as close that she could touch his nose but as close as she's ever been with him. "You really think so?"

"I don't think. I know and you know why?" She shook her head. "Because I'm here for you, promise."

She was startled by his strong words. "You promise?" She repeated her words hollowed.

"I promise I'll help you in any possible way I can. I'll protect you and help you find your memories." Sonic raised his pinky up to her. "And when I promise something to someone, I tend to keep it."

Emi giggled finally letting a single tear she was holding fall down her cheek. She raised her pinky and connected it with his. Tightly there pinkies met and gave each other a light squeeze. It was the first time in her life she felt wanted and strong with someone standing next to her. Sonic broke away his hand and raised it to her cheek. He wiped the long trail of water her tear had left and then left his hand cupping her cheek. A tingly feeling arrived to her stomach and she let out a low gasp and exhaled. Staring into each other's eyes felt like no end to Emi. Sonic felt the same way, not wanting to brake off their gazes away from one another. Sonic sensed he was being pulled by her smell and her eyes and couldn't control the feeling he was having then slowly leaned forward pulling her face lightly towards him. Emi only stared at him as he moved closer not noticing he was moving at all. They hadn't realize so until they were inches away from each other. Emi's eyes widened and gasping, she pulled away. She flushed darkly and turned away from Sonic.

Sonic noticed what he was about to do and was surprised he'd even try it. He felt relief he didn't and also the tiniest twinge of disappointment. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry Ames," he apologized, pulled back and looking out towards the distance and holding his head.

Emi was looking to her side, madly flushing. "It's fine." Sadly her voice crack and her statement held multiple volumes. Sonic chuckled nervously but looked at the sun. He could see its bright outlines leaving Apotos now. He bit the inner of his cheek. The land was dark and the Sun disappeared over the horizon. "We should go now. It's getting late." He suggested not looking at Emi. Emi turned to face him. She would have hoped that Sonic would have been disgusted or weirded out with her and him almost kissing, but the oddest thing she saw about him was that he was biting his lip, while smiling at the sun.

* * *

><p>The night was fresh and every one of the maids were ready to leave the castle to head home. Emi was still in her cute yellow dress that Tikal got her. It was comfortable and she wanted to wear it for the rest of the night. The maids and her had instantly talked about what happened at the date. Hearing the details made the girls crazy jealous, some more than others. Overall they were very happy for Emi.<p>

Though, when the maids were leaving a black panther was arriving. An unexpected panther. He had a scared face and half of his ear was missing. He carried a strap bag with him and a creepy grin on his lips. Emi and the maids stared as the panther approached Sonic's steps.

"King Sonic," His voice was rough and crispy sounding. His voice's made Emi's ears perked up. It sounding like it was cracking every time he spoke.

"Yes," Sonic sounded confused as to why this man was here in the first place. It was late and in front of him was a panther he did not know.

"I have a message you must receive." He said. His hand searched inside his bag and then took out a small cube. The cute was digital looking, color green and blue mixed together. He placed it on the floor in front of him and smiled his teeth were rotten and yellow. Some teeth looked broken. Emi shuttered.

The queen was entering calming into the living room. She immediately saw that Sonic, Tails and Sally were up on the top of the stairs staring down at a panther. All the maids were together in a little group in the bottom. The guards held their weapon in hand, ready to defend if needed to.

Her eyes flickered in surprise at a cube on the floor, grow a sudden projection. A hologram opened up out of the cube and sudden everyone grew into shock at who was the hologram. Emi rigid and her eyes rounded, fear and shock rising her chest, tightening her stomach.

Red eyes were glimmering towards her, catching her glance. A black hedgehog stood tall, shoulders set back, and his hands behind his back tightly clenched. A small smirk plastered on his face and his eyes half way closed. He had golden rings on his wrist like Emi had on hers. He looked at Sonic

"Good evening Sonic," He greeted him. Sonic was taken aback by his presence. He turned back to face Emi. "And my lovely Emi. How unexpected to see you again."

Emi's eyes narrowed but not out of anger but out of fear. "S-Shadow,"

* * *

><p>"<strong>HOLY SWEET LOVE OF CHAOS!"<br>What a SHOCKER this was for all you. Do you agree? What surprised you more about this chapter? I'm excited to know XD My friend thought that Rouge would have been that Shadow Lander, and I don't blame her since Rouge's got a reputation with Shadow and all but see, Rouge is the conscious one. She ain't no meanie ^v^.**

**Review everyone and expect the worst on next chapter. Shadows coming big next time….mwahahaMWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	16. Back

**Been some time huh…**

**Yay, well, it hasn't been a good mouth for me so, I really didn't want to finish this chapter or any other, but I thought about everyone who really loves my stories…**

**Grr…school's really got me by the throat lately so I haven't really focused on this much, but I've finished finally… It isn't my favorite Chapter but there is a lot of mushy stuff here, not as much but It'll give a twist to ya'll. **

**Ok…now…reeeaad…**

**Listen to: **Little Wonders by Rob Thomas

* * *

><p><em><strong>A black hedgehog stood tall, shoulders set back, and his hands behind his back tightly clenched. A small smirk plastered on his face and his eyes half way closed. He had golden rings on his wrist like Emi had on hers. He looked at Sonic<strong>_

"_**Good evening Sonic," He greeted him. Sonic was taken aback by his presence. He turned back to face Emi. "And my lovely Emi. How unexpected to see you again."**_

_**Emi's eyes narrowed but not out of anger but out of fear. "S-Shadow,"**_

_…_

**Chapter 16: Back**

Emi was still. Her throat tightened her body stiffed. She hadn't seen Shadow in weeks since she escaped and he was already on her trail. He was standing in front of her with a yellow crown with black with red gem on the sides. He had a long red cape that reached the floor. His black color was faded due to the light beams coming from the cube's laser. Shadow evilly smiled seeing all the faces in the room paralyzed with fear in seeing him.

Sonic was confused in every way possible, 'Lovely Emi,'. He didn't understand at first how Shadow knew Emi, but he had forgotten Emi came from those lands.

"_Well, it's nice to see all of you, really._" Shadow chuckled when no one said a thing. He whirled around taking a look around. He then spotted the queen. He lowered his eyes. "_Aleena, it's been some time_."

Everyone turned and found her standing by the doorway. Her eyes calm but rage holding inside them. Aleena stepped forward and glared at him. "Shadow, How unwanted for your presence." She replied, her voice a low hiss and her brows furrowed. Shadow huffed a low chuckle.

Out of all the room, Sonic and Aleena seemed to have had the more irritating looks. Blazing eyes looking cold as ice. The color in their eyes weren't even their bright color of emerald green and shinning blue anymore. Aleena lost her good husband and Sonic lost a great father. King Jules, the one who killed Shadow's father and Shadow who killed Sonic's dad. Emi could feel their rage within them.

"_It's great to see you all in one piece_…even till now,"

"What do you want?" Sally suddenly interrupted. Shadow's eyes flickered over to her. A grin appeared on his face. "_Princess Sally, I only wish to speak with an old rival of mine."_ He said with fake innocence, his hand placed over his heart for respect.

"About what?" She snapped. "You are not welcome here nor are your men; entering Apotos giving messages around, there has to be an explanation to this, am I right?" Her hands bending down on her hips with a scowl look.

"_If you please, Sally, let Sonic do all the talking_." Shadow said with a tired, bored look. "_You're a little too immature for my taste anyway_." He muttered, looking to the side, his eyes half-lit.

Sally's cheeks flushed a deep red. "What did you say?" She growled. Sonic restrained her from attacking a hologram and pushed her behind him and walked up to the edge of the stairs. "Just spit it," He insisted his eyes narrowed, but he wasn't looking angry.

Shadow faced him, walking closer to the steps. _"I __have come to take back my claim," _and then turned to face the maids. He spotted Emi hiding behind Rouge and Wave. She was shaking and peeking her head behind Wave's shoulders. Shadow bit his lip. "_Something you have that I want back_?" He finished turning back to Sonic.

Sonic's eyes squinted. "What are you talking about?" Sonic refrained from yelling at him, but it was growing harder and harder to do with the looks of slyness he carried.

Shadow turned back to Emi. She flinched and hid back behind Wave. "_I believe what I'm talking about is behind those maids, hiding_." He confirmed.

"Emi," Tails gasped in a low questioning tone.

Everyone turned to Emi who was reviled when the maids walked to the side leaving Emi stranded in the middle with no one to hide behind in. Shadow eyed her carefully up and down. "_Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk_," He said shaking his head side to side in disappointment. "_My__,__ my, Emi. Why must you keep running away from me? You do realize that maid dress doesn't suit you properly._" He pointed out at her with a smug smile. He extended his arm out. In his hand there was a black rectangle figure. Nobody knew what it was, but Emi, who was feared. _"Come along now, my dear. Let'__s get you out of that."_ There was a hint of flirtatiousness in his tone, shocking everyone in the room.

Emi whimpered and took a few steps back. Suddenly a blue streak of light passed in front of her and Sonic appeared throwing a protective hand in front of her. He was throwing murder sighs to him. "Yeah, not going to happen." Sonic said, feeling a rush of fierce protectiveness over Emi.

"_Hm and why not_?" Shadow asked.

"Because she's with us now," replied a soft voice behind Sonic. A small bunny was furiously looking at Shadow.

"_Ah child_," Shadow said shaking his head now smirking. Shadow walked up the stairs and reached the top where Tails and Sally where standing. "_Defending one of my own? How interesting_," His tone sounded assure of something and it made Emi feel pain in her chest. Something about him gave her scary memoires she didn't want to remember. It got her tense.

"She was never one of your own." Aleena then yelled. Everyone's eyes caught her coming up the stairs. Her expression: irritated. Aleena wasn't to please in seeing him and by the facts that she was always so happy gave Emi the thought that this wasn't going to be all too good of a talk. She reached the top and walked to the throne. "She was popularly stolen from another land and served as your personal slave."

Shadow laughed bitterly. "_You know nothing, but then again you never know_." Shadow shrugged hopelessly still smiling. His smile word off and a line printed over his lips. He turned his heel and walked back down the stairs his back to them all. "_Alright, alright__,__ you can keep the girl_," He finally agreed waving a hand up in the air. Aleena smiled, but his next words cut their happiness down short. "For now._ I'll be back for her and it won't be a pleasant return_." He turned 90 degrees, evilly smirking at them all.

Sonic's anger look faded and them same sly smirk was returned to him, "I'm sure it won't be."

Shadow turned his head and once he was in front of the cube again said, "_You still amaze me Sonic_." Shadow turned his whole body to face him. "_Though, you'll have to have an eagle's eye to keep me away from my lovely Rose._" He said.

Sonic's eyes rounded and a disgusted look took place. "Your rose," He repeated quietly.

"_Have a good night and Emi_," His eyes were back on her and she gasped. Her stomach was filling with a heavy feeling and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "Don't miss me too much. I'll be back" He winked at her and then the cube glowed brightly. Shadow slowly faded and disappeared into the cube which absorbed the laser light. The cube's glowing stopped when the hologram disappeared and everything grew quiet. Everyone sighed, letting out the air they had been holding.

Julie-su was looking around the room. "Hey guys, where did that messenger go?" She asked. She was corrected, he had been behind the cube where shadow was, but somehow he escaped from their sights and was no longer there.

A beeping sound interrupted them all. The sound bounced on the walls on the throne room and everyone grew concern. Tails looked around. "Better question, Do you hear that?" he said, hearing her from below.

The sound got louder and louder and the Aleena backed away to Sally's side. "It sounds like a timing bomb." Sally worriedly said.

"Yeah, but where is it coming from?" Mina asked herself. "It's in here but where," Blaze was panicking and Rouge placed her hand on her shoulder. "I don't see it," Rouge said.

"The cube," Sonic answered.

Emi couldn't keep her eyes off the cube. She knew what it was and where it came from. She shook her head and backed away. She wanted to warn them about the cube, but she couldn't speak. The timer kept ticking in her head, ringing in her ears. She slowly felt time slowing down and being taking in by the familiar sound of a ticking bomb, but another voice interrupted the horrible song of the ticking and she saw Sonic mouthing words. A blur to her. He was then yelling at her, but she couldn't hear him. Sonic rushed backwards and pushed her away. "Get down!" He yelled.

The bomb went off and it exploded.

**.:XxX:.**

Cream ran down the hallways with Sally. Cream ran ahead holding a small aid kit in her hands. Sally carried a vase with water. Panting was the only thing that was heard in the empty halls of the castle. Cream stopped in front of two doors. A letter 'S' in gold at the top of the golden doors. Sally grabbed the knob and entered while Cream looked down both ways down the hall. She saw nobody and followed Sally inside.

Inside was Sonic's bedroom. The room was dark only the light of the moon shined a light blue in the room. With the explosion of the cube bomb the lights were cut off for the night until Tails fixed them. There was a large window with bright white brillant perde that were swaying swiftly along with the wind. Sonic was lying on bed covered in bed sheets. Emi sat next to him tapping his cheek with a white towel, only some of the spots of the towel had red dots.

"Is he okay?" Sally asked Emi with concern. She and Cream approached Sonic's bed.

Emi sighed. "He's doing better." She whispered back.

Sally placed the blue colorful vase next to Emi on a small bedside table and cream kneeled on the ground opening the aid kit. She took of another one of those clean towels Emi had in her hand and gave it to her. Emi gladly took it and exchanged for the one she already had placed it on top of the vase opening and picked it up. She tilted the vase down and water poured into the cloth. She tapped Sonic's with the wet cloth on his forehead where there was a burn injury. There was dry blood but it was healing, the stain marks from dirt and died blood passing on to the cloth.

"Gosh, he's such an idiot sometimes. He thinks he's Galahad or something." Sally muttered while rubbing her arm.

Emi looked baffled at her. "He saved my life." She stated innocently. "And he saved yours as well. He saved everyone's."

Sally looked regretful by the look she threw Emi. Sally rubbed the injury on her arm. A small red opening cut barely healing on its own. Emi tried her best to possibly not look at it, but Sally was covering it with her hand so it wasn't much of a problem for her. "I know, it's just, Sonic should think before he acts." She suddenly said her voice rising. Cream took out a healing cream and passed it to Emi. "There was no time to think." Cream whispered. "There was a timing bomb,"

Sally looked defeated. She sighed and turned around to the window. She walked up to look outside. "I just worry for the guy and frankly he's been through a lot." She said sounding hoarsely.

Emi turned back to face Sonic. She was feeling the same way Sally was feeling right now. Scared. Worried. Upset.

Cream got up just when Emi finished rubbing the cream on a few of his injuries. Cream placed her hand on Sonic's hand. "Please step aside, Emi." She instructed. Emi nodded and got up from the bed doing as told. Cream closed her eyes and then suddenly a light coming from Cream was send across Sonic's body. A green and blue swirl of color mixed around Sonic that shocked Emi. She had no idea what she was doing but she had never seen nothing like it.

"It's amazing what power she contains, huh?" Sally spoke with great softness. Emi turned to her. "What is she doing?" Emi asked Sally. Sally turned to Emi and smiled. "Cream's a healer. She has an energy booster to help her friends in need. Now, I haven't known her for long, but I do know that every time she uses her power, her life source gets taken away."

Emi gasped and jerked her head to Cream. "Will she be alright?" She asked in terror.

Sally giggled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't panic little Emi. She heals just, it takes time for her to."

Emi relaxed her tensed muscles and exhaled. Cream's was done healing and backed away feeling woozy. She held her head and groan. Emi rushed over to her side and helped her stand. Sally helped too. "Thank you." She said standing now.

"You need to rest now Cream. It isn't good staying awake when doing what you just did." Sally told her. Cream nodded and turned to Sally. "I'll take you to your room." Emi offered.

"No, no. I'll take her. You have to stay here and protect dear old Sonic for me. Can you do that?" Sally asked with a wink.

Emi smiled softly. "Yes your majesty," Emi said proudly bowing down.

Sally looked uncomfortable and nervously smiled. "Hey, it's just Sally. You're my friend not my maid. I'll come back in a few." Sally warmly whispered to Emi. Emi felt her heart brightened with Sally's strong words. Sally left with Cream out of Sonic's room.

Emi smiled but it wiped away when she looked down at Sonic. She sat down next to him. She brought her hand to his cheek, caressing it softly. His cheek was smooth and soft. It felt nice to touch. She closed her eyes and imaged of blue clear skies and a happy town. A place of peace just like she'd always wished for. Smiles and laughter everywhere. "I'm so sorry," She whispered.

A hand rose and tangled in Emi's quills. Emi's eyes opened and Sonic was looking at her with his glowing emerald eyes. His eyes weren't fully opened but half way in a sleep state.

"Sonic?"

He smiled weakly at her. "Hey," He huskily said. She gasped with happiness. Both her hands reached Sonic's cheeks and she held them leaning forward. "You're okay," She squealed.

"Yea," he looked around and saw darkness. "Is everyone ok?" He asked getting up. Emi nodded but pushed him back down. "Yes, you don't have to worry about anyone. We're all alright, but worried for you." She said assuring him, her hands traveling down to his shoulders.

He let out a long breath and closed his eyes with relief. "Oh, that's good news," he trailed off. Emi hummed a huffed . She dropped her hands but his hand stayed attached to her cheek. "You ok?" he suddenly asked her his eyes opening. Emi was taken aback by his questioned by replied, "Yes, thanks to you." Her eyes opened. He smiled back. His hand dropped down to the bed's sheets. "We should sleep. It's late." He whispered. Emi smiled as his eyes slowly shut closed.

"No, you have to sleep." She told him softly. She got up the bed, seeing the dent she had made from sitting. She turned about to make a step but, Sonic grabbed her arm. She was startled and turned back. He took a breath and turned his head to the side. "Stay, please," he muttered. Understanding what he had said scared Emi, but he was hurt and maybe wanted a friend beside him. She nodded and sat back down. "Okay," She agreed. She sat back down next to him and he gave a light squeeze at her hand.

"_Don't let go"_

**.:XxX:.**

The wind blew softly into the room. The fresh cold air of the night. The curtains were blowing like light feathers dancing with the wind. The room was quiet and only the sound of the wind blowing in could be heard.

The door of the room opened silently and in came Sally. She closed the door once inside and looked around. The place was dark so she couldn't see as much. "Emi," She whispered roughly. She looked around. "Emi? Emi where are you?" She didn't see her around and wondered if she left. As she walked to the bed she turned to see if Sonic was okay. Her concern was only replaced by bewilder.

The light from the moon lit both Sonic and Emi who lay side by side in the large bed. Emi was asleep next to Sonic, shaped cut perfectly to fit in with his body. Sonic's chin rested on top of her head and his hand on top of Emi's. Sonic's mouth was slightly opened while Emi, snuggled underneath him in his chest, was breathing so lightly and calmly. They had fallen asleep together.

Sally felt something rise up her stomach, like hard rocks rolling and crashing into each other but she shook her head and dropped it. She allowed herself to smiled and walk to the front of the bed where there laid some sheets. She grabbed the blankets and moved back to the two hedgehogs. She whipped the blankets open and it extended across their body, covering them both up. "Rest you too." She whispered to them as she covered Emi's feet. "You two need it more than anyone else," She finished to herself leaning back. Something then caught her attention. A gleaming golden necklace in her neck. She stared at it for a while and then at Emi.

She smiled happily and turned around waling back to the door. She opened the large golden door and went out without hesitation to look back. She didn't need to, he was safe and so was Emi. In each other's warmth in this cold night. She had finally let Sonic go and she was proud of it. The door shut close.

Emi's necklace gleamed brightly with the moon's light. It was the last shiny object that that gave away the gleam before the shine disappeared and the shadow of a figure blocked it.

* * *

><p>His scent.<p>

His body wrapped around hers, coiled together.

His heartbeat.

The feeling was rushing up and down her sides and her own heart was beating twice as faster. She didn't want to wake up. The feeling next to him felt amazing and she's never done this before. Slept with someone. Never, but something told her this was awfully familiar. Though, she didn't know why and didn't care about it too much either.

Her eyes slowly slid open and the first thing she was light. The sun had risen up and she was still in bed. She groaned and closed her eyes getting closer to Sonic, but she never reached him. Her eyes fluttered open and she eyed her side. She sat up and looked around. Sonic wasn't in bed. He wasn't even in his room. She sucked in a long gasp and looked out the window. The sun was up and it was late. She never went to her bed. She slept with SONIC!

"No, no no no no no," She shook her head and threw the covers up and to the side. She threw her feet to the side and to the ground. She noticed she was still wearing her maid suit from last night but she was bare foot. Her shoes were on the bottom and she slid her feet in each of them. She felt coldness fill her body and shivered. She wrapped her arms around herself and rushed down the small flat steps which were like five and then raced to the door. She grabbed the knob and opened it.

She met face to face with Cherry.

Emi let out a scream and Cherry flinched backwards. "Holy Ambercane—Emi?"

Emi was breathing loudly nearly panting. This is what she didn't want to happen. "Good morning Cherry," She tried to maintain her voice only ending up cracking a few times in a row.

"What were you doing in Sonic's room?" Vitriolic said Cherry.

Emi began stuttering trying to get something out, but all that came out was 'I', 'Well' and 'uh'.

"Answer my questions," impatiently demanded Cherry.

'He let me sleep here for the night' she wanted to say but knowing Cherry's ways, that wasn't a good idea so instead she replied, "I was fixing his room. I have to go change now. Goodbye," Emi pushed herself passed Cherry and ran down the hall. Cherry's eyes were wide. She didn't want to believe it, but the answer was just told to her on the flesh.

"What did they do?"

**.:XxX:.**

Emi dropped her wet quills behind her on her shoulder and tied the bow on the back of her dress. She bit her lip and memory from last night covered her view. She slept in his bed. Her, a maid, slept with Sonic in his bed. Not only was that bad to do, but dangerous. A guy shouldn't have to sleep with a girl in the same bed when not married and especially the king. That was wrong, and she didn't do anything to say no, but she liked it. He didn't do anything harmful to her anyway. A pure gentleman. He wanted a friend to be with last night and he chose her. She was flattered but she began to wonder. Where did he run off to. She didn't wake up with him.

She walked to the door and walked out from her room. She grabbed ahold of her necklace and tightly gripped on to it. Walking down the empty hall felt strange. She felt lonely. She looked around and stopped. A little too lonely. "Where's everyone?" She muttered to herself. She continued to walk down the marble floor to the stairs to head down.

Each step she took made an echo sound. The stairs were in staircase form but larger in room and up in the walls were frames and paintings of Sonic's ancestors or past kings.

All were hedgehogs with different colors and shapes with sizes. They were interesting paintings to look at. She always did when she'd pass through here. She stopped and looked at a particular painting that always caught her attention.

A dark blue hedgehog, frowning on his throne chair with Aleena and a blue hedgehog who was smiling proudly up at his mom. That was Sonic and she knew it. It wasn't unmistakable. A happy camper he was.

'_Amy,'_

Her head flipped around but she saw nobody. She nervously looked up at the ceiling and took a small slow step to the next one.

'_I'm over here,'_

Emi turned. More golden ceilings and white walls. _'Hahaha'_

Emi turned to the framed wall. The frames were golden and with cut in striped designs. She raised her hand and touched the golden strong frame. She wiped her hand on it and looked at her reflection. She was beautiful. Her quills down and wavy at that moment but when dried it was long and straight. She smiled at herself. A blue hedgehog then appeared and was laughing then disappeared. She blinked twice and shook her head. Her eyes were playing games with her again. She turned and was going to head downstairs for good. She was only half way the staircase but she was stopped when she saw a Black bat leaning against the walls down below her his arms crossed. He was eyeing her, his eyes crimson gold and his ears pointy. He wore a bad boy's leather jacket and he had one pierced ear. His boots were brown and had that extra piece of material for height. He grinned when she saw him and pushed himself off the wall. "Good morning Emi," He said with a happy friendly.

"Clade?" She gasped.

"So, you remember me. How sweet." He said with a low rough tone. He walked up to the steps and stopped there.

"How did you get in here?" Her voice was shaky and low. She feared his calm features. Like if he was going to attack her in any moment. She was unsure of something about him and didn't want to taunt him in anyway.

"Gosh, Emi, You're a slow poke. I'm sort of your everyday ninja." He said while uncrossing his arms placing them on his hips. Emi took a few steps back ever so slowly. She didn't want to run or he might chase her.

"You'd better go now. I don't want you to get caught around here." She warned him.

"_Caught_?" he looked insulted. "Now, you know as much as I do, I can't be _caught_." He said looking smugly.

"Why are you here first of all?" She asked in a low voice.

"I came to warn you, babes." He shrugged and stepped back. "Shadow's getting his army up and ready to come here and fast." His wings were flung out and his dashed up into the air and in front of Emi. She yelped and went back. "I tell you this because I was always on your side. " He backed away from her face and grabbed her hand and lifted it to his hands to kiss it. "But, it's not easy coming apart from my homelands."

Emi's heart relived that he wasn't going to harm her and took her hand back. "Then why do it?" She questioned him.

"You were my only friend." He whispered with a wink. "I'm only doing what's right here, but still Emi, You hehe, you slept with the King last night. How bad of you." He said teasingly, wiggling his fingers. "I like," He finished licking his lips.

Emi blushed but shook her head at him. "So, you've been here for a while." She muttered.

"I was send by Shadow to come check on you and get info from around here. I found it as an opportunity to come visit you." He got closer to her face and grabbed her hands. "Cl-Clade," She whimpered.

At the moment a blue flash came from around the corner and was aiming to get at the Clade but he was quick and had sense him before. Clade took flight but Sonic grabbed his leg and pulled him down and to the wall hard. Clade groaned for his head hit the wall hard. Sonic was murderously staring down at him, his arm choking his throat. "Shadow Lander," He growled.

"King Sonic," Clade replied with the same amount of hatred. Tails flew in with Sally who ran below him. They stood in shock looking up at them. Clade then grinned seeing he had friends and looked back at Sonic. "Heh, I've been caught," he pointed out admittingly while shrugging.

"No, Sonic!" Emi grabbed his arm and tried with all her strength to pull him away. "Let him go. He's on our side."

Sonic looked at his side and his eyes grew wide. "A Shadow Lander!?" He yelled in question.

"He's my friend." She defended and pulled him away from the bat. Clade coughed and flapped his wings and quickly was on the top of the stairs. "You've got strong muscles, boy. I like." He said flirtatiously

Sonic went pale white, as white as a piece of paper. Tails looked disgusted and Sally wanted to laugh but tried to hold it as much as she could.

"What's the matter, handsome, Bat got your tongue." He laughed.

Emi shook her head at him and turned to Sonic. "He's my old friend. He came to warn me about Shadow." She explained. Sonic angrily turned to her. "I don't trust him," He hissed.

"That's what you said with me, but look how I turned out." She rebutted.

Sonic looked back up at the bat who still was grinned at him. Sonic smirked back and crossed his arms. "What do you want, bat." He asked confidently.

"Your play friend is coming and is going to ruin your little festival, whenever it is." He said as he crossed his leg or the other. "Better watch out, Babes. After what happened yesterday, he isn't very pleased." He told Emi looking at her with a concern stare.

"Babes!?" Sonic parroted.

"Hey, don't get worked up hot stuff. I'm mostly gay than attracted to girls. Though, Emi's something." He said proudly.

"Why are you telling us this?" Sally asked.

"Because it's true. I'm really attracted to—"

"No, I mean about Shadow. Is there a specific reason as to why you'd be warning us or is it for a price well paid." Sally asked. Sonic liked how Sally talked. She was quick and smart, always knew what to say.

"Look, huns," Clade sighed, tired. " I'm Emi's friend. There's nothing more to it." He turned to Emi. "Now, I would like that info back for Shads."

Sonic glared at Emi. She nervously smiled at Clade not seeing Sonic. "I'm not telling you anything," She began. Sonic turned to Sally for help. She shrugged and so did Tails.

"I can tell Shadow you slept with Sir King. That'll get him pumped." Clade suggested.

"What!?" Tails yelled flinching.

"Yes, do so, please." Sally agreed. Sonic turned to her, his eyes wide open and his jaw opened into an 'O'. He changed his mind about her knowing what to say.

The bat got up on the railing and giggled. "Good. Take care Emi." He told her. Emi smiled and waved at him. "You too." He flew up and out of some open window in the ceilings.

Sonic turned to Sally. "Sal," he began.

Emi slowly turned to face him. He was glaring at Sally, but she didn't seem intimidated. She was smirking, her hands firm on her hips.

"You are a complete liar."

Sally's head shifted to Tails who was paled white. "Hey, I girl's got to do what a girl got to do." She said honestly. When Sonic's eyes blazed, a spark of fire burning in them, she added, "Besides, It's about time we mess around with that old hag. He deserves every bit of it. Though, I didn't completely lie to him." She turned to Emi who was staring at them very stilly. "Hm, isn't that right Emi,"

Emi flushed rapidly, with everyone looking at her with those eyes, why wouldn't she? Sonic looked at her sternly with such grim she didn't want to reply to Sally with the truth. Was he shy, embarrassed to have been with her and let anyone else know.

Emi's mouth tightened and she turned to the side to stare at the floor.

Sally's smirk disappeared and her gaze softened. "Hey you okay,"

"Yea, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." She muttered.

Sonic pouted his lip to the side and stared at the wall. Maybe Sally had a point. This was all fun and games to Shadow, why not return _thee_? If you can't beat them, join them.

He laughed and then crossed his arms. "Yea, your right Sal,"  
>Emi's head jerked upward and she met gaze with Sonic. He was smiling at her. "How 'bout we get things pumped around here." He said, smiling playfully at her.<p>

Emi smiled back and Tails, who was completely shocked, finally said. "You slept with Emi?"

* * *

><p>Cherry walked down into the maid's room. The room was empty everyone working somewhere else. She wiped out her communicator and pressed the red button. "Sir Shadow, we have a traitor in our hands."<p>

She waited for a while until a reply came back to her. "I already know, but that doesn't interest me. We have an even bigger problem." Shadow told her through the radio line. Cherry walked into the little small kitchen the room had where the maids stored their snacks and lunches. She opened the little refrigerator and took out a little water bottle. She wiped it into her mouth once it was open.

"Sonic has slept with my future wife and now he has her in the grip of his hand. Sonic may discover the great power within her and he must now be stopped! You must kill him yourself!"

Cherry spit out the water she had in her mouth and accidently dropped the communicator. She silently cursed to herself and whipped her mouth with her sleeve and closed the bottle of water. She placed the water bottle on top of the refrigerator and bended on the floor to grab the communicator. "Kill him, but then that ruins your master plan."

"Sonic may learn the truth if she keeps going like this any longer. We can't risk losing Emi. She's our land's only hope for revenge."  
>Cherry rolled her eyes. "I cannot kill him. There are too many witnesses, then your plan will fail completely. You're coming here anyway. Kill him yourself. The more of a sweet revenge it'll be."<p>

"I like the way you think Cherry. True evil in pure in you." Shadow chuckled.

Cherry giggled. "All's to serve you, my lord."

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter yet! New record XP<strong>

**Clade was totally unexpected so ignore him. His a minor character. And just to make something's clear...again… Sonic and Emi didn't sleep sleep together. Everyone here has got it all wrong. It was just like a small sleep over or something, but some don't know that XD And Shadow, I understand you all know him as strong, quiet and firm, but here his like a nobleman's tone-attitude guy. His...cool that way :)  
><strong>

**I'll be having small previews of my stories on my profile. If you want to check what's new you can always take a small peek. It won't hurt anyone ;D. _I'm not very good with e-mails XP_**


	17. Too much

**Hehehe,**

**Be warn: After reading this chapter you'll be coming about with lots of shivers, squeals and pure happiness.**

_Guest: I'd be glad to tell you, Nik, that I will not discontinue any of my stories, so don't worry and thank you for your love :D_

_Scourge's number one stalker: Thank you so much for your support, and about Shadow ,hehe, he only gets better and eviler ;D You'll hear a lot of him in some of the upcoming chapters. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Too much<strong>

A yellow sheep came into the throne room. The guards were still with their armor up and stood tall by each other's their side. The queen, Aleena, sat on her throne, a sweet smile plastered on her lips while the sheep approached her.

The sheep carried a small backpack on its side and took out a scroll from it. This scroll was blue and white, a very shiny color. The queen giggled to herself, wondering who this princess would be.

"Good morning your grace." The sheep spoke softly and lightly and bowed down on one knee. "I have come from a long way from the request of a young princess who would like to marry with Sonic."

"Of whom are you speaking of, young fellow?" The queen asked.

"Of the Princess Shade from Nocturne" He replied.  
>Aleena giggled then shook her head. "I'm truly sorry, but I don't think Sonic will be marrying anyone at this point." She informed him. The sheep looked disappointed and his smile faded away. "Why not?" He dared questioned, his eye brows rising.<p>

**.:XxX:.**

"C'mon"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"I know you wanna,"

"No!"

"Lovely rose~" He sang.

Emi's eyes widened and she turned to him with a glare. "No! Stop it, Sonic." She hissed.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that. Was that a yes?" Sonic said hopefully, his hand cupped behind to his ear.

Emi was in the ballroom with a few maids, Tails and Sally helping to fix the musical equipment. Emi was helping Tails and Cream with the light bulb changing up in the ceilings. Though, she helped from below, handing them both good, clean, shiny light bulbs.

"No," She said with a final tone.

Sonic laughed finding it funny then it died down. "Please Emi. Agree that you will sing for the festival." He insisted.

"No, I will not sing in front of the whole village. I will get frightened." She stated, fearfully while handing out to Tails, who flew down, a light bulb.

"Or you could just put blindfolds on while singing." Tails suggested coming to her side and grabbing the light bulb from her hand.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Sally added with a sly smirk. She was fixing a red curtain on the sides of the small musician stage in the corner, folding each end with a nice side-fold curl. "to the point where Apotos won't be able to see her face." She said with a small scold.

"Shut it Sal. You're not really helping." Sonic said to her.

"How nice," She replied back with a huff and turned away to face her work. "I bet the curtains here are better off unfolded then." Emi's eyebrows rose in amusement. Sally didn't seem like the harsh irony type. She was so sweet towards her she hadn't really seen her angry. "I'm doing this for your mom so you're not really convincing me either." She added.

Sonic sent a death glare at her but she didn't see it. Cream went down to Tails' side. "I think it would be lovely to see you sing." She told Emi.

"Yes, your cute, and have a beautiful voice maybe you could sing." Rouge suggested with a smirk.

"I don't want to sing," Emi muttered.

"Then don't; you don't have to. Sonic was only teasing you because he can't seem to find something better to do than flirt." Sally said, her blue eyes turning to face them all. She dropped the curtains and crossed her arms to turn to them..

By that time Sonic was bloody red and Emi wasn't pink anymore but a more… darker color. Emi couldn't stand embarrassment, but she didn't feel it as much with the funniest feeling rolling around her stomach. Like flying butterflies just ready to come out.

Before Sonic could say anything Cherry walked in with a scroll. She was looking at it with her full concentration and didn't look up at them instantly. "Sonic, the festival's list is finally here. We have all the decorations put, the preparations in the village are very much completed and…" She dropped her hands and looked at Sonic proudly. "You have our performers."

Sonic smiled and turned his whole body. "Thank you Cherry." He walked up to her and left Emi's side. Tails muttered something under his breath that sounded like a curse to Cherry and spun his tails to fly up to the ceilings chandeliers.

Emi shook her head and bend down to the box next to her where all the lights were. She began searching for the right one when a high squeaky voice spooked her. "Great! Let's go get them." Cherry told Sonic and grabbed him by the arm. She began to pull him to the doorway where it led to the hallways and Sally's chin rose.

Emi didn't pay too much attention to it and so didn't the rest that were in the room. Sally, although, was glaring down as the two headed off and disappeared around the corner. She looked at the girls below her working and not curious as to why Cherry was taking Sonic away, but the maids had to work and she understood. Sally walked down the stage and slowly followed to the doorway they went to.

"Sally,"  
>She stopped and turned around quickly seeing everyone staring at her. Their curious eyes made Sally nervous. "Where you going?" Mina asked.<p>

"Oh, I'm very thirsty so I will be right back. Please, don't mind me." Sally cheerfully said sounding as normal as she possible could. Rouge and Cream shrugged at each other and the maids turned back to the things they were doing. Tails eyed Sally went down the doorway and looked suspicious. "Hm,"

* * *

><p>Sonic and Cherry walked to the garden and to where the lake was out in back. It was beautiful outside. The afternoon was shiny and the weather was fresh, it was still hot, but the wind blew creating the sense of freshness. Sonic surveyed through the script, his eyes scanning every single word. Cherry watched him do that as she walked by his side, her hands behind her back and a goofy grin that only a love sick puppy would give.<p>

"Wow, so, everything's set." He turned to her sounding impressed.

"I told you we had nothing to worry about. We had it under control." Cherry said coyly, but Sonic didn't note it.

"Yea," he said distantly, again looking at the paper. "But, what about the Shadow landers?" The worry in his tone was disturbing to Cherry. She only liked his cocky, confident, and sexy self, but when he showed weakness it made her weak and she didn't like weak.

"We will set the guards up and protect the area while the festival goes on. A piece of cake." She said reassuringly. Sonic, though, wasn't convinced. He looked down at the water of the lake and watched the small fishes swim in groups. "It's not as easy as it sounds Cherry." He said in a low tone.

Cherry smiled and raised her hands up to his cheek. She turned him and smiled. Sonic had a blank stare, but really he was confused and when she leaned in to his lips, the expression in his face showed. Her lips brushed onto of his smoothly and Sonic's eyes grew wide.

She was kissing him. Why was she kissing him? He didn't like her anymore. That conversation was even spoken to her a long time ago and she was still here kissing him. He didn't kiss her back out of the shock and the pressure he was going through. Her kisses weren't sweet like before. Her touch felt like acid burning through his skin and her lips were rough to the touch. He didn't like it, but yet, he couldn't find himself pushing her away. Then it hit him, a feeling, a weird feeling. This kiss. It wasn't right. It didn't feel right.

"Sonic,"

A small voice scared and confused spoke behind Cherry. Sonic recognized that voice anywhere. The same small soft voice that he had heard before. Sonic pushed Cherry away and gasped air. Cherry turned around finding Sally wide eye and fear was filling in her sweet blue eyes. Tails was right next to her, but his eyes were full of rage and a large scolding pout on his lips. Sonic was going through a déjà vu along with Sally who backed away a step. "How could you?"

Sonic shook his head, "Sally," He turned to Tails. "Buddy,"

"_Don't_ buddy me," Tails snarled and turned to Cherry who was as surprised as Sonic. "How could you? Kiss, this worthless cur and not be angry? You even enjoyed it." He accused him while pointed a finger up Sonic's chest. Sonic shook his head and is surprised look fell. A serious one took place and he lowered his head looking down at the grass. Cherry was glaring at Tails when Sonic's voice rang down her eardrums.

"Cherry, go." Sonic said in a low voice.

"But Sir," He muttered, turning to him wide eyed.

"Just go," He said louder but held the growl he wanted to spat. She nodded and jogged away leaving the three staring at each other. Each holding a different expression to the situation. They didn't know how to begin to tell each other anything. It was such a shocker, but Sally spoke first beginning to topic.

"I thought you were over her."

Sonic looked up at her, a serious look. "I am, she kissed me."

"And you let her? Sonic you could've pushed her!' Tails exclaimed.

"She—but I didn't. I couldn't. I didn't want to be rude."_ Lame excuse._

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Sally snarled her voice strong on his mind. "Do to Emi what you did to me, you're a terrible king!"

Sonic snapped.

"Emi and I aren't a couple; We don't have anything in command. She doesn't even like me. At least I have enough power in hand to defend my own land. You're just a scrawny little brat and that's the reason why nobody wants to be your king! You're pathetic with your servants giving you what to want and never doing anything for yourself. I lost everything Sally! What have you lost?!"

Sally was taken aback and Tails went in front of her. "She lost you! Over that rat and now she's trying to defend Emi. She doesn't deserve your disloyalty like this! You've already lost two good friends. Do you want to lose two more?" Tails said in defense.

Sonic sucked in his air. Tails was angry and Sonic knew when he was angry he always found a way around the things that caused his anger. Tails was smart and when he made a speech when he was angry it caused your heart to stop. This speech struck him like a lightning bolt.

"He doesn't need to lose two. Just one," Sally's voice was low and had no real emotion. Her eye brows were narrowed and her fist was tightly squishing her fingers. "Good bye," She turned around and walked away from where the tree stood tall. Tails' mouth was opened wide and Sonic's eyes wide 'o', but he didn't move to go after her. He didn't want to. "You're an _idiot." _Was all Tails could say and he walked away from his side too.

Sonic's fist was tight. He could feel his nails pinning down on his skin and The veins in his hand were noticeable too.A shadow covered his face as he lowered his head. He had lost his two last real friends.

**.:XxX:.**

Sally's tears were falling down her flushed cheek. She power walked from the garden back inside the entrance of the back of the castle. She sobbed quietly as she entered. She didn't want to believe it, but it happened right there in front of her. Sonic was single-minded, and with his war going on, he didn't care about this friend's feelings. He had a kingdom to protect and she wasn't part of it nor was Tails. More tears fell down her cheek thinking that and she closed her eyes to wipe then away with her arm.

Not looking ahead she bumped into someone and she quickly opened her eyes.

Emi's worried jade eyes were staring down at her sad blue ones. "Sally?" Emi's hands landed on her shoulders and she asked, "Sally? What happen? Why are you crying?"

Sally shook her head and pushed her away. "Just forget about it, Emi. I'm going home. Bye," She ran down the hall.

"No! Sally, wait!" Emi called out, her hand reaching out, but Sally didn't stop. She went farther and farther away from her and Emi was now really concerned. She was in pain when she said her words, like if she didn't want to do so, but was being forced.

She turned, hearing the sound of a helicopter then saw Tails fly in real quickly he didn't see her. He was headed down another hall, down to the throne room. The same way Sally had gone. "What's going on?" She walked into the two open large glass gates where it led outside to the garden. There she could see Sonic from afar, near the large tree. He was looking at the ground and was standing there. For a moment Emi wanted to run up to him and ask him a bunch of questions but then he was gone. Emi raised her eyebrow and turned to the small flower that blew side to side.

…

Cherry was in the window looking down at Sally leaving in one of the carriages from outside and Tails calling out her same. Cherry's mouth opened and a grin came about.

"You got his friend separated?" Shadow asked through the radio. "More than that, I broke the two up. Sonic is alone." Cherry told him with a few chuckles. Shadow chuckled too, but evilly. "Good, just as plan." He said darkly.

* * *

><p>Sonic sat in the darkness of his room. He didn't even bother to turn on the lights. He felt he didn't deserve it. Sonic sat at the edge of his bed and stared down at the bottom of his feet. He couldn't feel his own breathing coming in and out. He felt nothing, he was nothing.<p>

He wished he would've never followed Cherry. He wished she didn't exist at the moment because she ruined his life. He lost Tails and Sally to her. Why did everything always end up going so bad for him. What was up with all these questions?

A small knock interrupted his thinking and his head flipped upwards. Emi peeked her head into the darkness whispering his name. "Sonic? Sonic are you in here?"

Her voice filled his stomach and he automatically got up and walked halfway down the room. "Yea," He responded and Emi came in all the way. The lights from the hallway hurt his eyes and turned away from it. "Why are your lights off? Turn them on." She walked to the side, only two steps away from her and reached to tough the lights but Sonic raced In front of her to stop her from turning the lights on.

"No, leave them off. My eyes hurt too much from the light," he said softly to her. Emi noted the tone in his voice was sad and dull. Sonic sounded like if he'd been crying and she closed the door letting darkness fill her eyes. "Ok,"

Sonic turned around and walked back to his bed. Emi followed behind him up to his bed where he sat again to stare at nothing, but darkness.

Emi moved in next to him and the bed made a small creaking noise from the springs below them. Emi placed her hand down on his lap. "I know what happened today." She began, causing Sonic to flinch back. "Sally went home and Tails, well, I talked to Tails. He's staying Sonic." She whispered.

'_Sally left and it'__s all my fault,' _He sighed and turned to her. "I didn't mean to hurt her. It just happened." He whispered with a soft voice. "Sally's like my best friend, someone I trust and now I've…I've failed her." _Just like I've failed everyone else_

"Things happen for a reason. I know Sally didn't mean what she did. I think she still, deep down inside, is your friend. Just give her time." Emi told him with reassurance in her tone. Emi's hand found her way up to his hand and left it onto there. Sonic had enough strength to smile now.

There was something about her that made him happy, she never failed to make him proud. She was constantly helping him when he needed the help and like Sally, she had one of the best personalities. Sonic flipped his hand and curled his fingers around hers. "I mess everything up." He hissed to himself. "And I'm just a complete idiot, a stupid king."

Emi shook her head and lifted her hand and his up. She clenched his hand with both of hers. "No, no, don't say that. You're a great king. You're smart and quick," She chuckled but continued. "You'd do anything to protect your kingdom and you're soft hearted. You were to me at the end." She soothed.

Mostly it was guys who were the ones comforting girls, but this story was different. Sonic didn't mind though, he felt better. Emi was here with him, holding his hand, and telling him not to worry, to be strong. Sonic's smile increased and so did Emi. Sonic had never in his life felt happier to be with a friend in his whole life. A weird sensation began in his stomach and his throat grew dry although he sensed it was a sweet feeling. Emi too felt her stomach twist and she bit her lip. She smelled the addicting sense of fresh air coming from the open window and his honey like smell. She never got to really look at how handsome Sonic was and how nice he had grown to her. She even had some kind of thing going on in her chest when he was around. Her heart. It would beat faster than what it should and her breath would hitch and it'd get hard to breathe.

What was this feeling she felt. She never had known it existed in real life since she never saw it in anyone, but in Sonic's eyes fell look of kindness, patience and…love.

Sonic bend his neck down to her face and for that moment their mouths pressed hotly together. It was all so sudden for Emi. Sonic's glove tangling in her pink quills, his hot skin brushing hers as his hands slithered up to her neck. Emi allowed her eyes to fall shut and float dizzily in the darkness and the heat, unable to control the strong urge of kissing him back. Sonic pressed his chest against hers and had a chance to hear both their hearts hammering to the beat. Emi wrapped both her hands around his neck and passionately kissed his lips, tasting minty and fresh as air. Emi could feel her whole body heat up as shivers traced up and down her skin, feeling like she was going to melt in his arm. Sonic leaned forward and pushed Emi back softly so she lay on the sheets of his bed and hovering on top of her. It all felt so right. This feeling, the kissing, they didn't dare to break. Emi's head soon wind up with questions to how this felt so familiar. Sonic deepened the kiss and Emi let out a surprised gasp in his mouth.

"_You're going to die, Emi. And you will die in my arms!"_

Sonic's hand slid up to her waist Emi began to get uncomfortable but he stopped so she continued to kiss his firmly.

"_No, stop, please," her voice pleaded. His dark red orbs glared her down while grinning darkly. "It may not be tonight, but I promise."__ He kissed her neck roughly and she cried out in tears and struggled underneath him. "I will have my revenge, and I'll make sure of it."_

His hands began to move again, up to her buttoned maid shirt and wiggled the button to the opening of the hole to unbutton it. Emi went rigid and she struggled underneath him.

"_Amy_,"

Her eyes fluttered open and her hands pushed at his shoulders.

"_You're the best friend I ever had. I've ever met._"

That was it; it was too much for her.

"No, stop," She muffled against his mouth. Sonic's eyes opened and he retracted himself off her body, but still hovered above her. Emi began blushing furiously but it was dark luckily and she was panting hard and loudly. He was as well, his chest rising and falling rapidly like if he had been running for years and on.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered. At first he didn't know why on earth he kissed her, but he then knew why and he couldn't hide it anymore.

"I'm not. You're a good kisser," he muttered a compliment offering her a small smile. He was panting softly now and sighed out.

Emi blushed a scarlet color and shyly looked at him. He was cute from where he was. His eyes were gleaming down at hers from the light of the moon and his blue color shined even more than it did with the sun. "T-thank you,"

He let out a small chuckle and leaned to softly peck her lips. Emi gasped and that's when she knew this kiss was no accident. He liked her and she liked him, but they didn't even know it till now. "No, thank you, Emi."

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at kissy love scenes. Don't be angry, it's not my fault. This was my first one and hey, I was never really a romantic type to begin with, but it got to me at the end.<strong>

**What do you know, the two finally kiss. To think they went from "Grr," to "*smooch smooch.*" in just a week. XD**

**Don't be angry with me about the whole SonicXCherry thing, there's a reason to everything and you'll learn soon enough, besides, you could curse Cherry all you want. It'll only make me smile :D**

**It's not over yet.**

**Are Sonic and Emi are something now?**

**Tails stayed but Sally left? **

**Cherry's got plans with Shadow and the festival is coming up soon. There's a lot more action coming and if you want to know so, Review :D**

**Anyway, please, please, please tell me your thoughts along with it.**

**Until next week's pass.**


	18. Busted

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW**

**Its been Yeeeeeeeears, na kidding, but I have had to tough this month than any other month this year. Sucks but I finished now :))**

**.../\...**

**Listen to: Pokémon Soko ni Sora ga Aru ; Anastasia- Once Upon a December Music box**

**It sounds beautiful with this chapter **

…

**CharleytheTitan –Aww thank you :')**

**Viky- I'm very happy you were into a whole mess of expression while reading XD Thank you **

**LateRoseRedwall-Well, I'm sorry, but you will continue to be annoy for some time more since her memory just started }:)**

**Nik (Guest) - I think Kya and Kenya sound like lovely characters, and you never know if I'll ever need an extra character so...I'll think about it. Thanks! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Busted<strong>

Looking out from inside the castle into the open world was one of the most peacefulness Emi's ever felt at all. She was sitting in the ledge of the railing out in the balcony of Sonic's room. The hills in the horizon, with the sun barely coming out looked beautiful and the skies above her were a crimson blue. A few separated clouds surrounded the place. From above the tower she was on she could feel wind blowing her pink quills to the side more than she would on lower ground, but she liked it, the feeling of fresh air in the morning. It was all so calm she didn't want to ever leave this scenery.

"Emi," A voice whispered.

Emi turned around and saw Sonic coming onto the balcony. He looked just as calm as she did this fine morning and it surprised her. He was mostly rushing to things on mornings, but today…

"You sleep well?" He asked in a small mutter. Emi smiled and looked back at the large land Sonic had to watch over. With a nod she said, "Yea,"

He looked down the way she was looking and chuckled when he saw she was admiring the far lands and the way the darkness was setting with light coming in from the far horizon. "Aren't you cold?" His voice this time was concern. Emi shrugged without much emotion.

Sonic moved one hand under her leg and the other over to her back and carried her into his arms, bridal style. He carried her inside and closed the balcony doors with his foot.

Inside, he walked to the bed and placed her there. "I wasn't cold," Emi responded almost bluntly but with absurdness.

Sonic stepped away from her and smirked. "Yea, but I don't want you getting a _cold_. All you're wearing are jammies, and they aren't very long either."

This was true. She wore a medium size sleeping gown that Sonic had given her to sleep with. It was large for her but it only reached to her knees. If it were for someone's right size, it would have been too exposed from the bottom. '_Where did he get these from?_' she asked herself, but she thought it'd rather be left unsaid.

"I won't get a cold," She muttered back.

Sonic chuckled and walked around his bed. Emi's eyes followed him until he reached his door. Emi turned around and bit her lip. She was wondering if he was going to leave her again like last time she 'slept over'. This morning she was lucky to have woken up earlier than Sonic.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

He opened the door and turned to her with a grin. "I'm going to the maid's room to find you something nice to wear. I'll be back." He assured her and dashed out with the door closing at the end.

Emi sighed and looked down for a moment. In moments pass, she got up and off the bed and walked around it. She turned slowly examining the room. When she got around the bed she saw a large cabinet that had a large mirror behind it. She arrived to stare at herself and predicted her quills messy and her face pale. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw her quills in place neatly. Her eyes then searched around. A few things were on the cabinet, a comb, stacks of books, papers with an ink in the side, the vase from before. Then Emi came across a picture frame. It carried a figure of two hedgehogs. Emi blinked and picked up the white glass frame with diamonds placed on each cornered side. She hadn't seen this before. One hedgehog was blue and the other…pink. Just like the ones she had seen before. Like a dream.

The two hedgehogs were out in the free open meadow. The grass bright green, the skies bright blue and the sun was sunning down. The pink girl had a cute little blue dress with a white bow and the hedgehog was hugging her tightly. Their cheeks were pressed against each other tightly and both were smiling.

'_Sonic,' laughed a small girl voice. 'Stooop,'_

'_Come here,' he grabbed her and kissed her cheek. The girl continued to laugh as he teasingly nuzzled his nose against her cheek. 'Ok fine, you win,' the voice squealed with laughter._

She narrowed her eyes and her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Emi?"

She flinched and Sonic met her eyes. She placed the photo down and backed away. He looked down and smiled. He looked somewhat pleased but saddened to her when he muttered. "Those were the good times,"

Emi looked up at him. "Who is she?" She felt herself ask.

Sonic grabbed the photo and stared down at it. "Amy,"

Emi's eyes widened and she rigid everywhere. That name, it was the same one haunting her, but where had she heard it before. Not through anyone's lip _(but his right now)_ that's for sure, but whom?

"Her real name was Amelia, but everyone called her Amy…Amy Rose."

"_Amy?"_

_She shook her head from side to side. "No, it's with an E….sir," She quietly said at the end._

"_Amy,"_

"_Emi!" __**Amy**_ _"Come here!" Ms. Catt called_

'_Amy come here,"_

"_Amelia!"_

Emi shook her head suddenly feeling dizzy. So many flashbacks of déjà vu callings came to her. Sonic chuckled and turned to her. "She was very sweet and basically the realest person here." He placed the photo frame down faced down and turned away from it to her. "But that's ancient history. She's gone now."

To Emi that sounded to sadly done. His voice ached in pain when he said those last words, and she even noticed. Emi placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "She will always live within you," She said softly. She pointed down at his chest and to his heart. "Right here,"

Sonic eyed her with a raised eyebrow and a small smug. Emi backed away. "What?"

Sonic laughed to himself and grabbed her hand. He coiled his fingers with hers and walked her to the middle of his up two feet floor near the window and balcony. "Emi, I've been wondering." He began with a soft voice.

Emi blinked twice and carefully stared at his beautiful eyes. So green so bright, she loved his eyes.

"You know how the festival's tomorrow and all," He began, catching her attention.

The festival, she had totally forgotten for some time. There had been so much to do around and for what? Nothing?

"I was hoping you'd be my partner."

Emi's eyes widened and her mouth slightly opened in shock. Sonic smiled sweetly at her and tilted his head to the side a little. "Y-you mean…"

"Yea," he said leaning closer towards her. "I…I really like you and I well…want you to be my partner." He said almost nervously but he meant it. Emi was blushing madly and couldn't stop either. "You want me to be your partner for the ball?" She asked softly.

"Yea, consider it another date," he said with a wink.

Emi giggled and leaned forward to peck his lips. Sonic was taken in by surprised but it wasn't long till he closed his eyes quickly but opened them just as fast when she broke away. He took in the sweet taste of her lips. Her soul in the taken "I'd love to be your partner." She giggled and pressed her forehead against his. A grin grew and he pressed his lips onto hers. Sweetly, Emi allowed him to and kissed him back.

Again, like last night, a passionate kiss returned and Sonic couldn't restrain himself. He liked kissing Emi now and found himself falling hard. Never again did he see himself falling head over heels with a maid. He was proven wrong.

"Emi," Sonic muttered against her lips after a moment. "Hm," She hummed.

"I got your clothes but what size cup are you?" he whispered almost distantly, breaking from her lips slowly.

Emi broke the kiss completely and playfully smacked his shoulder while giving a small chuckle. She blushed furiously. Her cheeks were red, but Sonic didn't seem to notice because he was grinning like mad while walking off the restroom.

* * *

><p>Afternoon was like any afternoon in the palace would be. The maids were working and Sonic and Tails spending their time together. They had a long talk about what had happen and made amends. Sonic did feel bad though he couldn't do the same from Sally. He had tried sending a massager to her place but so far she hadn't replied to his letter.<p>

The sun shined brighter than usual inside the ball room as Emi mopped the floors once again. Wave helped her by brooming first before she mopped pass the floor.

Rouge flew down to where a purple and pink colored cat was. A dark black mustache stood out on his face and wore noblemen's clothing's, a lavender suit and on the little pocket of his shirt, a red rose.

"BLIMEY ME!" The cat's voice was British and gleeful. Emi found herself chuckling a bit by his accent. The cat rushed over to Cream who was holding a hat with flowers around the top. She had made it with her own hands and the cat, with wide dark purple eyes, was fawning over it.

"Such splendid work you've created there." He told her, his big enlightening eyes intimating her. Cream nervously looked up at him. "Oh, yea, thank you,"

The cat squealed and backed away happily. "My oh my, Your still as beautiful and talented as your mother dreamy Cream," he said. Cream turned to Rouge, who smirked.

"Rouge! You're just absolutely gorgeous! Turn to the left for me, will you." He said to Rouge. She turned without hesitation and the cat gasped with a sequel. "What a fit shape." He said sweetly to her.

Rouge laughed and began to blush. "Aw, Lucas stop," She said flattered, and flickered her fingers.

Emi smiled and stood up straight from her bending down. Lucas turned and saw Emi. His eyes gleamed with surprised expression for he did not see her before.

"Golly, and who might this lovely flower be?" he said to her his hand extending out in questioning.

"Her name's Emi. She's new here so don't give her a hard time." Rouge said her hands in her hips.

"But of course," He smiled at Emi. "Lucas Brand, a pleasure to meet a fine lady like yourself," He said politely.

Emi smiled shy and let go one of her hands from the mop's stick to grab his and shake his hand. "Emi, nice to meet you too," She let go of him and he began to study her. "Hmm, such figure of voice. Her eyes sparkle with the sun's light, your hair thin as a flower's leaf. Boy oh boy, Emi you're precious." He gushed, his hands going to his cheeks to cover any blushing. Quickly, with his hands he put in an angle pose, he measured her face. "You're perfect for the festival's dance group. OHyee!"

"T-thank you," Emi nervously smiled at him, her brows rising and she turned to Cream but she shrugged with a giggle. "But…"

Lucas walked up to Emi and grabbed the rose from his pocket in his shirt while she began, but stopped her.

He stuck it onto Emi's quills and grabbed her hand. Suddenly he twirled her in circles and Emi gasped unable to react quickly to this. Lucas spun her into his arms and Emi blinked in confusion. "Like a red rose, you have the potential to rise up into something strong." He predicted and once again twirled her to the side.

"What is this a fashion fiesta?"

Tails voice ran into each and everyone's ears. They all turned and Sonic and Tails stood in the hallway. They both held smiles to die for and walked to where the commotion was.

"No, but your royal majesties—"

"Aren't you supposed to be in the village teaching the people the dance steps?" Sonic asked a sly smirk forming.

"Well yes, but here I see a fine young lady who has a bright future. My lord she has the skills and figure to be in my dancing group—"

"That won't be necessary Lucas." Sonic said firmly but a smile.

Lucas' smile faded and he frowned. "And why not?"

Sonic walked up to Emi and picked out the rose from her hair and handed it to her. Emi took it happily and smelled it. A bit sad that the rose no longer lives but glad it was happy enough to send its scent around to cheer people. "Because, Emi will be my partner for the ball tonight." He announced.

The room went numb and all gasped.

Sonic chuckled and turned to Cream. "I came to ask for your help Cream. Would you find Tikal for me? Emi'll need a nice dress for tomorrow night," he told her.

"Yes sir," Cream nodded with cheerfulness.

He turned to Rouge. "Find Bunny, we need a stylist because all of you must look your best." He told her.

"Anything for you," Rouge said flirtatiously, but in a friendly way.

He shifted his head to the side to smirk at Emi. She blushed instantly thinking about the way he was looking at her. The same way he had been when he had kissed her. "Do you dance?" he asked her.

"Dance? No," _Darn_, she thought. She forgot that she had never learned to dance. She basically never has done it. Her past life was full of boredom, hard work and fear.

"Good, because," he leaned to her ear. "That gives us more time to ourselves," He whispered.

She grinned along with a blush but was somewhat uncomfortable so moved away. "Sonic please,"

Sonic grabbed her hand and lifted it up to twirl her once and come back to wrap his arm around her for a bring-back to his chest. "Emi please," He mockingly repeated. Emi grinned shyly and everyone stared in awe.

"Ah, young love," Lucas wiped a single tear from his eye. "Gets me every time," He finished in a dramatic tone that made Tails roll his eyes and Rouge huff a skeptical puff, but she smirked, clearly agreeing with him.

Cream and Lucas laughed in cheer joy. Sonic let Emi go and but his gaze didn't let hers go. He eyed her in a most lovely stare that got Emi returning her gaze with affection.

Cream turned to Lucas still laughing, but it was cut short. In the doorway of a hallway entrance she saw a dark figure. Her eyes darkened seeing that when she looked at it the figure ran away. Emi's eyes widened when Cream suddenly dashed to the doorway.

"Cream!?" Emi called out and followed her.

Sonic, Rouge and Lucas were left dumbfolded but weren't slow on the act. Sonic dashed after Emi. Rouge flapped her wings and flew behind Sonic.

"Wait!" Lucas called after, "Wait for me!"

**.:XxX:.**

_[Mephiles' Whisper (Theme)]_

With nowhere to hide and to go, the figure gasped out air she had been holding and rushed into an open door room. She quickly closed the door and took out her communicator.

"Sir, I've been spotted but with information. Sonic and the girl are together; the festival is completely finished and starts tomorrow. The main dancers: Sonic and Emi. I need that hiding spy to help me. Where is he?" She almost said pleadingly.

"You've done good Cherry, but sadly you won't need that spy. I've had a change of plans," The dark voice told her.

"A change of plans?!" Cherry screamed terrified.

The door slammed opened and in came Cream with Emi. Cherry's ears bend down in fear. Sonic entered in and saw Cherry with her communicator. He held a shocked expression, the look of betrayal. Cream gasped, "Cherry?!"

"So I see you've caught my little spy," The voice in the communicator evilly said, scaring Emi and Cream. Cherry was baffled by the words Shadow had spoken.

Sonic's eyes shifted from the communicator to Cherry. A deep deadly glare that Emi had never seen before, not even with her.

"I know all your secrets and defense plans. You have nowhere to run, nowhere to _go_, you're dead Sonic." Shadow spoke with great patience causing anxiety to Sonic. "You better surrender now while you can, you and your kingdom. Give me my future wife and your throne and I'll let you live." He said with complacent.

Cherry gasped and backed away.

"Never," Sonic snarled.

Shadow chuckled and then darkly ordered Cherry, "Kill him,"

Cherry shook her head and the communicator exploded in her hand. Sonic dashed to Cherry, but she dodged to the side. She used her foot to kick him in the stomach and buy herself time to make a run for the door. Cream got in a fighting position but Cherry took out a knife and Cream backed down.

Emi got in front of Cherry to block her from leaving. The knife in her hand moved close to Emi's chest but Emi backed away, but bravely stood in front. Cherry jumped up and flipped her feet to try to smack Emi's face, up Emi dodged down, but Cherry got to the other side and kicked her down.

Emi was thrown down to the floor and Cherry made a run out the room and down the hall.

"Son of a _bitch_!" Cherry cursed, "When I see him again I will—" She never got to finish her sentence for Sonic spin dashed her down to the floor. Sonic grabbed her by her shirt roughly and picked her up to face him. "You Traitor!" He snarled, his black holes looking murderously at her blue ones.

Cherry smirked and slammed her elbow on his chest, leaving him breathless and choking. She stood up and slammed the same elbow on his back neck, pushing him down on the floor. She got the knife facing downwards on her hand and shook her hand. "I'm sorry Sonic, but I had to be in the winning team."

Sonic groan on the floor and she sighed. "I always did like you." She spun the knife and then aimed it down on to his back. Sonic new his faith then, he tightened his eyes shut and grimaced.

"No you won't!" Emi yelled coming towards her. Her hand extended out and suddenly a red hammer, long with the hammers head being yellow and solid. She whipped it across the air and made contact with her. Cherry was sent flying to the wall and hit her head hard against it, knocking her out.

Emi panted hard, breathing quicker than she should be. She dropped the new weapon on her hand and stared at her hands in shock. Her eyes were small out of shock and she backed away from the hammer. She had a new power.

Sonic got up from the ground and had seen the whole thing to be shocked himself as well. He though, rushed to Emi's side and grabbed her hands. "You okay?" He was deeply concern so she didn't want to scare him. "Yes," but truly, she wasn't.

"What happened!?" Lucas, who barely had arrived with Rouge, asked looking around. Cream ran out from the room and passed the sleeping body near the wall. "I'll go get help. Keep her down." She ran down the hall.

Rouge flew to Cherry. "Why is she hurt?" She turned to Sonic. "Sonic what happened?"

"We had a spy in our kingdom and it wasn't Emi." Sonic replied hugging Emi in his embrace. She was shaking out of fear. Rouge covered her mouth to block her gasp. He rubbed Emi's back smoothly and kissed her forehead before placing his chin on top of her head. Emi feeling comfort but still frightened only whimpered.

* * *

><p><strong>...Weird Chap. I know, but I can't believe it took me "years" to finish this XC<strong>

**Usually I don't take this long. Anyway, kinda left it in on a cliff hanger because you know...Cherry got caught, they know there in danger...now what? HAHA I know you all have questions, but if there's enough reviews, I don't know }:), I might updated sooner, but I'm not in charge of that ;D**

**Anyway, hoped you liked this Chap.**

**Until Weeks pass, bye now ^^**


	19. Hope

**WHOO! HAPPY 12-12-12!**

**Hahaha, finally after what...another month, my computer came back safely, finals ended, the semester's over and Christmas is coming. I finish another weird chapter, but it came out crappy for the reason what I didn't know what to put for here. Sorry for the latesies again and please I must say to you all who reviewed...be patient! And thank you for your thoughts. XD**

_AZZWiisonic: Aren't you the little happy type (:) All your questions will be answered. Just wait and see {_

_Hot Pink123- WHOA NOW TAKE IT EASY! :O You'd be lucky I even update! No need for snapping!}:o_

_Dovewing01- It's a good question, but who do you think will find out first?_

_I want to thank Amyfan234, the wonderful drawing you made, it was…soul warming ^.^_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Hope<strong>

Sonic paced back and forth from the garden road, his hand behind his back and a frown lingering on his upset face. Mina's green eyes followed him as he passed her a few times. Besides her stood Wave who held a yellow scroll on her hand. They both watched Sonic in movement. Wave bend to the side and whispered into Wave's ear, "Is he holding it tight there?"

Sonic continued his pacing back and forth, completely ignoring their existence. His face stared at the ground as he walked back and forth, his head off into a daze.

Mina leaned to her too. "I don't think he wants any messages from anyone right now, Wave." She found suggesting her friend.

"But they say it's important." Wave said looking at her now.

"Everyone says it's important and frankly none of us here care." She flipped her head, her words came out harsher than she had wanted to but she was as frustrated as Sonic and she sighed. "Sorry Wave, I'm just really scared. Shadow could invade us at any moment and we barley have defenses—"

Sonic's ears perked up and his deadly cold eyes found Mina's words coming out of her mouth and within her last sentence he was in front of her, eyeing her down. "Don't you even go there, Mina. I don't want you even thinking that way." he snarled.

Mina gasped but finished half of the rest by saying in a low squeaky voice, "Yes sir."

Emi came from around the corner and saw Sonic glaring at her good friend. "Sonic!" She called for him, to get his attention, which worked. When he saw her his eyes lit up and on a blink second was in front of her with a concern look.

"What the flowers say?" He asked rapidly.

Emi still held her angry look, but faded when she saw Mina smile, telling her it was alright. Her eyes blinked to meet his and frowned. "They say nothing but about an old tree." She explained.

"Old tree?" Sonic repeated in confusion.

Emi nodded and shrugged saying, "I don't know what they mean by old tree, but they won't tell me much more." She said. The frustration she had for the situation was evident and Sonic didn't want to pressure her any more than she was already. He saw the deep concern and fear in her eyes so wrapped his arms around her and brought their bodies together.

"Old tree," The voice of the queen was fragile than any other time, but still carried a tone of calm. The maids made way quickly so that Aleena could pass. "The only tree that survived the day of the attack,"

Sonic's mind worked with a whole lot of thoughts of relived, plans and hope. "Of course," He slammed his hand on his head and staggered back. "How did I forget?" He chuckled hopeless. He turned to Emi and grabbed her hand. "The old tree's near the lake! Quick, Emi follow."

Emi eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "Wait, hold up—"

Sonic dashed his way down the green grass to get over and to the other side of the bridge. Sonic wasn't running as fast that Emi couldn't keep up, but still she was no match for his quick feet. The blur left quickly, because she was in front of a tall tree in no time. It felt like she had been flown there by the wind only. Emi blinked and felt dizzy for a second, but Sonic kept her steady, holding her waist. "Thank you," She mutter to him and stood her ground. She fixed her quills and stared up at a large tall tree.

The tree was large. One of the largest trees in the garden and was thick on the trunk. It was a strong oak tree, with bright green leafs and a few flowers on it. The branches extended out long and it was large enough to give shade to almost twenty people. The tree's leafs blew softly with the wind and blew some out of the tree and down to where Emi was. Emi was dazed feeling somewhat a familiar sense of things. She shook her head after a while and looked back at Sonic.

"This is the old tree?" She questioned a little surprised.

Sonic grinned, hiding his hands behind his back. "It's been in my families' castle for generations now from what I know of." He explained.

Emi turned back to the tree. "Well, it's very…quiet…" She approached the tree and Aleena and the other maids were barely arriving to Sonic's side. Wave jogged to Sonic's left side where Emi had stood and lifted the scroll up to his face. "Sir, a message, from the general of—"

"Not now, Wave." Sonic muttered softly, his eyes roaming to find hers for a quick second before turning back to look at Emi. Wave back away sadly, but Aleena placed a hand on her. "Write back on my account that now the general is on his own with this." Aleena ordered. Wave bowed down and smiled at Mina before leaving down the garden road.

The tree was hollow in voice and Emi could feel nothing coming out of this tree. Though something told her she had to start the talking first. She stopped in front of its trunk and looked up and down at it. The bark wasn't as old as it was supposed to be. Even after the war and the damaged it could have had, it wasn't in bad shape, which surprised her. She lifted her hand up and touched the trunk.

_**A hand went in a small pocket on his suit and**_** took out a shiny golden necklace.**

Emi shook her head, taking her hand back. The necklace, it was the opposite shape than hers. She looked down and saw it was still hanging there. She was right. The opposite piece from her, but why did she see it.

'_So, you must be the one the flowers were talking about."_

The voice was soft, unlike any other voice she's heard in her life. Breaking from her trance, Emi's eyes searched above her. The tree was talking to her. It was full of aliveness in it, then why did she not feel anything?

Emi placed her hand back on the tree's trunk. "_Yes, that is I."_ She responded politely.

"_You're much more talented that I thought. Your power is controlled and you understand me perfectly. Not many can do so."_

Emi's eyes grew wide. The voice belonged to a female. She'd hope it be an old man specking, but this voice was young. '_And that is why I have come, to ask you a question great tree."_

The winds blew her quills from her shoulder and Emi took a deep breath, sensing the presence of good energy. "_And what is that, my child?"_

"_There's a traitor and she's been sneaking pass the guards. She's got the Shadow landers coming. How close would they be?" _Emi questioned.

"_Ah my dear, that isn't important here,"_

Her words shocked Emi, like if she was telling her she didn't care about the lives of everyone in Apotos. Emi's breath nearly stopped and she gasped out loud her next words_. _"H-how c-could you say that?" She then took a breath finding Sonic eyeing her with a worry. She had said that out loud. She turned back and closed her eyes. "_The very mobians who destroyed your garden are coming back._"

"_He is, is he? But I know exactly why. Don't do?"_

Emi shook her head and pressed her hand harder against the tree's trunk. _"I don't understand,"_

"_You've lost your memory, have you not? You don't know who your family was, who raised you, you don't even know who you are." _She explained. Emi opened her eyes and looked to the side. She was right, but how did she know? "_I do. I'm Emi!" _She replied standing tall.

"_Emi who? That isn't who you are. Shadow landers gave you that name. Where do you come from?" _The firmness in her voice startled Emi. Why was this tree telling her these things?

"These things don't interest me right now. What does is the safety of my friends and this land." Emi muttered under her breath and looked up the tree to its branches. "Now please, tell me how close Shadow's army is."

There was a moment of silence. She heard nothing from the tree which really got her to worry. She felt like she had angered the great tree or that she was too rushed with her. She was about to retreat her hand back when the tree spoke, "_He is near. One more night at travel and he will invade here. You still have time, my child, but use it wisely."_

Emi gasped air out and her hand slammed against her chest. She smiled and turned to Sonic. The smile she gave her meant good thing, causing his lips to twist happily.

"_You're meant for many great things, Emi. Remember what's really important. Your life depends on it." _Then she was gone. She didn't feel her near anymore, but that was all she really needed. An answer to her question.

**.:XxX:.**

On a high hill, in the great grassy lands, a black hedgehog stood tall with his red stripes on his quills and arms. He walked up that tall hill and looked down the long valley. His eyes narrowed and a flash in his bloody eyes sparked then he turned around to his army. It stretched a mile or so, there armor pale gray and black. Their hands held strong 6-sided shields, hammered Axes, long swords, pointy pikes, all known to men. Some of the stronger buffer animals held the Mace, but Shadow had the dark purple glowing sword.

"Men!" Shadow yelled, making the whole crowd quiet. "Today we see Apotos just out distance!"

The army looked down the hill seeing just the peak of the castle's top.

"Those people who killed the king of the Shadow lands are just sitting around that kingdom, mocking us." Shadow scoffed and following agreeing roars and yelling. "Look at it men! Look at what will be ours in only a couple of hours!" The army cheered loudly raising their weapons high. "Look at what we will destroy and avenge The Great Robotnik!"

The army cheered once more, raising their weapons higher than before.

"To Apotos!" Shadow raised his sword high and turned to the distance. His eyes narrowed till they couldn't anymore and a sly grin formed on his lips.

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic shook her head vigorously his eyes as wide as ever could be. Emi had explained how the tree had seen the Shadow Land's army coming and how it wouldn't say anything else. She had kept what the rest of the tree said a secret. She felt it wasn't necessary for her to say all that.

"He's a night away," Sonic mused rubbing his chin and looking down. "Tomorrow's the festival."

Emi looked to the side and looked at Aleena. She stared back at her with a blank stare. It bothered Emi to the point where she had to turn around. She didn't think it was polite to stare at anyone hopelessly especially when there was a strong crisis in their hands.

"It's that simple." Sonic said suddenly lifting his head, a serious frown upon his lips. "The festival'll have to be cancelled."

Aleena, Mina and Emi gasped in shocked. "What?" Mina retorted.

Sonic turned around and walked down the grass to head to the bridge leaving the rest in shock behind him. Emi shook her head and ran up to his side. "B-b-but the preparations, the people—"

"My people are in danger," He snarled turning to her with glaring eyes. She felt his two green orbs almost pierce through hers and she backed away feeling uncomfortable. "If we leave the festival running a lot of mobians will _die_." He ended his last words firm and hard. Emi's breath stopped and she gasped trying to say something back. His eyes softened seeing her feared face and he backed down. He extended out his hand but stopped half way. He shook his head and faced sideways.

Sonic turned to Mina. "Call the council down for a meeting." He ordered then walked to the castle's entrance direction. "I'm ending this now,"

"Yes sir," Mina replied bowing down.

Emi sighed and looked down hopelessly once he was gone. Mina walked up to her side and touched her arm. "He didn't mean to explode that way. He's just…worried." She muttered.

"That,"— Aleena approached their side looking down the direction he went off— "or he is about to do the unexplainable."

"Meaning?" Emi and Mina turned to Aleena alarmed.

"War,"

* * *

><p>The Throne room was loud and noisy. All the different types of animals were already arguing with each other about the plans to protect the kingdom. Sonic sat in the throne with his mother on his right side and Tails on his left, standing there. The guards had Cherry in chains; stand in the lower side of the stairs while the council talked over one another.<p>

A Blue Rat cleared his throat then claiming, "The loss of the expenses of the festival will cost us."

"We can't do much about it; we must call of the festival." said a Rhino.

"We've wasted half our budget just to be told_ now_ that there will not be a festival?!" Someone yelled from the top chairs in the sides.

"There are men coming on their way to _kill _us and you're worried about your stinking money!?

"That was well paid money if you ask me," Someone else shouted.

"Enough!" The queen rose from the throne. "Such foolery is unnecessary at this time of hour."

"But your highness, the people will throw a fit hearing the news. Can we not send our warriors down west to battle them?" asked one of the highest councils in the group.

"That's actually not a bad idea, but it could be a trap for all we know." Tails proclaimed.

"We head the warriors to fight while the festival goes on. Nobody will know and there won't be any problem from the villagers." A council suggested, completely ignoring Tails' saying.

"The shadow landers are as dumb as solid rock itself. I doubt they planned anything smart." A Badger with a Scottish accent insultingly yelled while looking at Tails, obviously hearing his statement.

Emi was hiding in the corner of a doorway just hearing the conversation. She was put in garden duty, but she didn't find anything wrong with knowing what plans they all had. Maybe if the right time came in response, she could help. So far, all was pure chaos.

"Tell us, Shadow lander, what does your king have in store for us?" One of the council's mobians asked Cherry politely.

"I'll never tell, I'll never say anything to abandon my people." She snarled at the turtle, her sharp teeth chattering together.

"Shadow abandoned you. How can you still be protecting him?" Tails cried out in shock.

"No, everything he does has a reason to it. He never abandoned me! He would never!" Cherry responded savagely.

"Boy, it seemed pretty clear to me." Tails muttered distantly, a confused look taking place.

"Tell us now, Cherry. Save the non-sense for people who'll pity you." Sonic said finally, annoyed.

Cherry growled at him and wiggled herself, trying to get off the guards grip but it was useless. Emi covered her mouth with one hand and she nervously looked at her.

"Eat my dirty dust," She grumbled.

Sonic stood up and glowered at her. "Say that again Cherry, I dare you!"

"This is getting us nowhere!" sighed Tails slapping his head while his head. He walked in front of Sonic and opened his mouth, but suddenly seeing Emi peeking through the doorway. His head turned and quickly Emi hid.

"Tail?" Sonic questioned.

Tails turned around to Sonic. "Yea, um, I was saying, we have to evacuate the people for safety." He said turning back around to the councils.

Emi slowly moved her head to look out again. Tails was now standing next to Sonic, but he had his eyes in clear shot of her. As Sonic and the rest of the room argued, Tails lip-talked Emi, 'What are you doing?'

Emi caught on quickly lipping, 'I can help,'

Tails looked around nervously and then looked back at her concerned. His look was hard and he shook his head slowly trying not to look like he was talking to someone else. Emi knew he was telling her 'no', that it wasn't a good time, but then when would it be?

"Shadow will avenge his loss! You will die Sonic!"

Emi's eyes whipped to Cherry's wrath. Her eyes didn't even look blue anymore. Tails bit his lip his eyes traveling from Sonic to Cherry to Emi. Backing away she glimpsed at Sonic whom also found her standing near the doorway. He didn't look anger for being there, but like his mother, held that blank stare.

"_Shapadopo wipilpl rupulepul apallpa anpandpa tapekepe bapeckpe Apemipe!" _Cherry roared.

Emi flinched back and gasped.

"Lock her back up!" Sonic ordered pointing to the side.

The guards and councils all began muttering to each other about what had happened. Tails found the opportunity to run down the stairs and to the doorway where Emi was. He entered the doorway and Emi covered her mouth, gasping.

"You aren't supposed to be around here. The councils are strict about letting non-royalist around meetings like these." Tails warned her with caution.

"I'm terribly sorry Tails, but I had to come. I had to know what plans Sonic had." She muttered.

Tails looked back out the room and back to her. "You should go, it's not safe to be around here anyway, or they'll bring you into the conversation." He said.

"I think of that to be a fine ideal plan. See, I can help out Tails." She pleaded out to him.

"I know, but, the council may think of you as an enemy too, considering you came from those lands." He explained feeling bad for saying so, but he wanted to keep her from being harmed in any way.

"But I'm not! I can help out. I know what Cherry said just now. I know Shadow Landers. I have a plan to defeat them." She suggested cheerfully.

Tails wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words to tell her back. Tails' ears bend down and he sighed loudly. "I-I don't know Emi."

"Please Tails. You can help me take the first step." She begged her voice sounding tired and scared.

Tails sucked in her air and let it out roughly, blowing out to the side. "Ok, fine. I'll help you."

Emi's lip curled into a large grin. She bit her lip out of happiness and then got closer to Tails. She didn't know if he'd be totally into her plan, but she knew exactly what to do, and she was ready to defeat Shadow. "Ok, first you'll need to get a certain friend back."

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic stopped in front of Emi's room a frowned with an unpleasant look. He sighed loudly and took a long shaky breath. He closed his eyes and knocked on her door. He opened his eyes and looked down at his feet. Nothing was heard and nothing of light could be seen. When nobody responded he grew nervous. He turned to his sides and back knocking once more.

"Emi?"

Still, he heard nothing of voice inside but maybe she was busy and couldn't respond. "Emi, open the door I need to speak with you."

When she didn't answer back he got jumpy, tapping his foot impatiently. He sucked in his breath and nervously knocked on the door. "Emi open the door!"

"Uh,"

Sonic turned finding the one mobian he was looking for, standing there staring at him with those round eyes. She blinked nervously. "Sonic?"

"Emi," he whispered, then noticed he said that out loud and blushed nervously. "Uhh yea," He chuckled, "I j-just came around hoping we could talk. You know, I thought maybe you felt lonely and so I came." He stuttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"What happened?" She asked her voice soft and low.

He no longer held a nervous look. He knew Emi wasn't dumb so a frown appeared and he looked down. He was quiet for that moment hoping he could get the right words out of his mouth. Emi approached him slowly and he looked up at her. "Emi," He began slowly, "The councils are pressing up ideas about you. They think—" He never finished what he was going to because she gasped loudly and cried out, "No Sonic, I'm not one of them!"

"I know, but they said Cherry was talking about you being a traitor." He explained softly.

"No, I am not a traitor; I was never on their side! Please tell me you don't believe them!" She cried out, fearing that he would not believe her and treat her badly like he had once before.

Sonic opened his mouth but nothing can out. She looked so scared, so vulnerable, he couldn't stand it. She had proven so much for him and didn't deserve to be looked down upon when; she was now a part of the kingdom. He closed his mouth and smiled warmly at her. He moved his hand to her cheek. "I don't,"

Relived, Emi rushed to hug him tightly in her embrace. He chuckled, hugging her back. "I love you Ames, and I promise to do everything I can to protect you." The fervor in his tone made Emi feel secure and safe. "I won't let them harm you."

Emi parted from Sonic with an eye brow raised and stared right at him. "Why do you call me Ames?"

Sonic laughed. "What, can't I call you cute names?"

Emi blushed a crimson pink and looked to the side. "I guess you can."

Sonic leaned in to kiss her nose and then smiled deeply. "You should go on ahead and get some rest. Tomorrow will be a very…challenging day." He claimed the worry clearly in him.

Emi bit her lip and then closed her eyes. Speaking with Tails, earlier, felt easy, but trying to let it out with Sonic felt differently hard to do. Her mind telling her 'No don't trust him' but her heart giving her all the rights to do so. "Sonic,"

"Yea?" he said.

"I need to tell you something."

His eyes' size widened and he looked down at her with his serious eyes. Emi met his and she grew nervous. Not only did Sonic give her shivers every time he looked at her, but he always did have that effect with her. "I don't know how to explain this clearly to you, but it has to deal with tomorrow's battle."

Sonic flinched back still keeping his full attention towards her.

* * *

><p>The villagers grabbed the news hand-outs that were stuck to their doors early in the morning. Looking at the papers gave great fear to their hearts for seeing in writing that the festival would be cancel was a dreadful sight. Crying out in sadness seeing that they all had to take cover in the afternoon to noon. Sonic was informed to be honest with his people so breaking the news to them was more than what they would ever take. The morning was full of villagers' packaging and moaning that the Shadow landers were going to invade Apotos.<p>

Sonic, Tails, Aleena and all of the councils were in the throne room ready forming battle stratagems. While in the room Emi was outside with Cream walking around hoping to get some calm. Cream felt horrible knowing the whereabouts of Shadow and his army, she need peace to think just like Emi.

"I worry for King Sonic. It must feel scary to be in charge of protecting the whole land." Cream mused while playing with her fingers.

Emi touched each rose as she passed by their patch. Hearing Cream made her turn to her with little confidence. "I'm sure Sonic is a strong hedgehog. He can pull us through." She tried cheerfully saying, but ended up crisped.

"I know, but even power like his can't be sure to succeed. He could only do so much as to pull a few more vines and still win this war, but there aren't many left if you know what I mean. He barely even has enough men to battle." Cream explained feeling rather hopeless now.

Touching a rose suddenly gave her chill. Emi stopped and she looked straight forward. '_He could only do so much as to pull a few more vines' _The roses repeated the same line she said over and over, giving her a headache as it overlapped her brain. Emi's vision got dizzy and blurry for that moment as they talked to her. Flashes of large vines coming out from the ground appeared in her visions. Dark skies full of vines covering a land filled her eyes and mind but it was all soon over.

"Emi?"

Emi blinked turning to Cream. Cream placed a hand on her arm. "You okay?"

"Vines...Tree vines," Emi mumbled, looking down as to Ponder.

"What?"

"Tree vines! Cream that's Brilliant!" Emi exclaimed, jumping up to her and grabbing her hands.

Cream stood there looking confused but opened her mouth. Nothing came out and that's when Emi turned to the roses and smiled. "Thank you all as well."

"Wait, what did they tell you?" Cream asked suddenly understanding what was happening. Emi turned to face the confused rabbit. "No time to explain. I need to tell Sonic." She said running suddenly down the garden.

"Wait!" Cream shouted, flapping her ears and lifting up to the sky to follow after her.

* * *

><p>"I say she becomes our bait."<p>

"No! Emi can help us." Tails said.

"A traitor as one says, help us? That is absurd!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes and stood up tall from his chair. He angrily had to retort these councils saying, "She has done nothing but help around here. She hasn't caused harm."

"There hasn't been a war in ten years! That girl comes along and the Shadow republic starts attacking us!"

"That girl is the reason why you all aren't dead. She's a talent." Sonic defended.

"She comes from those lands!"

"No, she was stolen." Aleena corrected.

"And how would one be sure?" A council asked.

"She wouldn't have run away from that land. Shadow Landers stay on their homelands. Emi was never one of them." Aleena defended.

"Besides, she is part of this kingdom." Sonic added.

"She has every single right to help us out on this mission." Tails replied soon after.

Emi stopped in front of the doorway panting. Hearing them yelling from down the halls meant something big was happening. Maybe about her or about Shadow, but they didn't seem like good things. She still walked inside the throne room. Catching her breath in an instant when being spotted by the many mobians in the room, she made eye contact with Tails first seeing him smile. Sonic then cleared his throat and walked down to meet with her.

"Hey," he muttered when he approached her.

"Sonic, I know this isn't a good time but I've just got something to inform you of." She muttered so only he could hear. She looked at the councils whom gave her dirty looks. Not all of them were rude, others stared in interest.

"I know," He turned around to face the councils. "Emi here told me of a plan yesterday. It was a risky plan, but I have faith in her. You all should too."

Emi shook her head and nervously looked from him to the councils. "S-sonic,"

"She explained about sending our men down to fight him. Then with our powers combine it with our weapons and take down Shadow." Sonic explained.

"No, Sonic," Emi said.

Everyone's eyes followed her.

Emi grabbed Sonic's hand and brought it close. "I know what I told you yesterday was a good plan. Get the people out, we ambush them in this ghost town, but it wouldn't work. They are smarter than what you think." She turned to the councils up high. "Smarting then what we all think."

"I don't get it?" Sonic said shaking his head one brow raised high.

"I have a better plan. This one will work, because it's a power they've feared since I can remember." She claimed, looking out at the crowd and speaking so that the room could hear her.

"A power? What exactly do you mean, Miss?" A rhino inquired.

"You all have to listen closely because all of us have a job to do for this plan to work. We all are gears to a working machine. If a gear fails to function, everything won't work." Emi explained full of information and details that caused the room to gasp.

Sonic bit his lip hard but she gave him a comforting smile telling him it was going fine. He nodded and grabbed her hand to the throne up the stairs. As the councils decided a few things Aleena and Tails were proudly smiling. "Perfect speech, totally got my attention." Tails cheered.

"It got all our attention." agreed Aleena.

"Thank you, but I must say it wasn't totally my plan, but the roses' and Cream's." She said slowly.

"Cream's?" Tails wondered.

"The roses'? What did they say now?" Sonic asked.

Emi clenched her fist and she grinned freely for the first time with confident and courage. She had no fear for anything at the moment and was feeling stronger than ever in her heart. "They have a way to help Apotos as well,"

"Alright!" A lead council exclaimed raising his hand up high. "We have decided on what should be done." They all looked at Emi and the lead council smiled warmly at her his hand lowering. "You were saying about you plan?"

* * *

><p><strong>...done...?<strong>

**What do you all think? I thought the ending was fine, but then again it's _...XDD Well this will be the last one of the month, have to work on my new other ones XP leave you all in suspense for the last chapter which will come next year Mwahahahaha! *Erm* Please review and give me you wonderful thoughts ^0^ Until weeks Pass. Have a Happy Christmas and New Year's BYE!**


	20. Remember

**Anastasia - At the Beginning**

**...  
><strong>

**READ MY LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Remember<strong>

The sun was barely going through its stage of setting over the horizon. The sky was an orangey-yellow and out in the outskirts of Apotos a large army, groups of men in black made the horizon outline black and dark. Emi's eyes narrowed feeling her emotions boil inside her. She felt no fear to the fact that Shadow was coming after her. She didn't care if Shadow had her tightened by the throat, she was never going to give up, but those thoughts didn't cross her mind. She placed her hand on the marble rail of Sonic's balcony and puffed. The army was getting closer. They weren't too far away to not be noticed, but they weren't too close to attack yet.

Her fist tightened and she took a large step backwards and ran inside Sonic's room. There she rushed down the few low steps to get to the bottom floor and to the door. She grabbed the large door handle, opened it and closed the door behind her as she left. She raced down the hallway. Panting heavily in her mind she had only one thought going. She didn't understand how she happened to have grown strength in her, but Sonic taught her to be brave. He taught her to trust and to have hope. Most importantly, to love.

She went down the staircase and reached the bottom floor base. The gold in them shined strong against the sun's refection. She looked both ways of the halls and found the route to the garden outside. Emi ran down the grass and stopped her target almost at an instant. The flowers around her spoke in mutters, but she ignored each and every one of them. She panted harder and arrived to traverse the bridge over to the other side of landmass. Going through the green tunnel of trees she came out to be in front of the large oak tree. She stopped to briefly stare it. The tree stood there almost motionless until the wind blew on the branches. Emi coughed once before walking up to the bark. She looked at the lake that sparkled with the orange sunlight that was barely the sun then to the tree. Her hand touched the bark while closing her eyes. She didn't know exactly what she wanted to say but she had to ask.

Her hand pressed hard against the bark and she bit her lip hard. She didn't want to bother the great tree and so couldn't bring herself to ask what she wanted too.

"What it's saying?" When Emi opened her eyes she saw Sonic walking up to her with a gaily attitude and a grin. He wasn't wearing his crown or his cape only his red sneakers. Emi was taken a shock because she was so used to seeing Sonic with his royal equipment. She removed her hand off the tree and back away from it. The thing that shocked her most was that Sonic almost looked like a normal commoner and very young.

"Nothing, it won't reply." She quickly replied.

Sonic raised an eye brow and then chuckled while shaking his head. He walked up to her and deeply stared at her. "Don't worry about Shadow Emi. We're ready for battle. My soldiers and I discussed the plans all night." He looked to the side to look at the sun setting. "I have no fear whatsoever."

"Sonic," She muttered.

He looked back at her. Emi sighed and the corner of her lip lifted grudgingly. "It's going to rain soon." Her fist tightened as she hid it behind her back. Sonic's expression went blank. "Do you think it'll affect our battle strategy style?" She asked her voice lowering by each passing word she gave.

Sonic stared at her for some time and then laughed out loud unexpectedly. Emi blinked in confusion when he stopped laughing and smiled. "So it was true. It was going to rain this week."

Emi's mouth opened but it died away into a nervous giggle. Sonic wrapped an arm around her neck when he got by her side. "You don't have to worry about it raining Ames. It won't stop us from winning." He said confidently.

Emi bit her lip and nodded without saying anything. Sonic noticed she looked a little tensed and smirked. "So, tell me why you look like you're hiding something from me?"

Emi felt like her heart had jumped out from her chest. She felt suddenly so nervous and weird. She opened her mouth but for that some time nothing seemed to get out. About then Sonic started to get seriously nervous himself. "Ames?"

"I…" suddenly replied afterwards, but stopped for a brief moment and stared into the core of his emerald eyes. "Just needed to ask the Great Tree a question," She turned to the tree and touched its bark. "About our battle, a few things about what Shadow has, his men, and—"

"Emi," He loudly interrupted her. She gasped and quickly turned to him. He had his eyebrows narrowed and his arms crossed. He had been calling out her name a few times, but she hadn't heard him because she kept on babbling. "Relax, you're panicking."

"I'm sorry, it's just, this tree—"

"This tree has already done all it could do for us. Now it's our turn." He said somewhat in a soothing way.

Emi frowned and sighed, turning her body to the side. Sonic chuckled and grabbed her shoulders and turned her around back to face him. He held a half smile and she held a pout. "You are one stubborn little hedgehog." He stated teasingly.

Emi huffed and crossed her arms. "Excuse me, coming from you?" She questioned him.

He laughed and made a funny face. "I'm not little,"

Emi puffed her laughter and then smirked. Sonic did too letting go of her shoulder. It took a moment for them to begin speaking again. Lost in the moment of truth, Emi nervously laughed and Sonic cleared his throat still keeping that smile on his face, "We should start heading out."

Emi nodded and then looked at the sky, which wasn't sunny anymore, but covered in clouds A few openings showed the orange sky above the clouds but it was also filling up so that clouds were the only thing in the sky.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so this means, we're 'Triple O' on this!?"<p>

"Yes, we're on our own with this. You know how you're father doesn't like working with Sonic. Sonic's to young, he's not married, and a bad king etcetera, etcetera,"

Tails smacked his head and angrily stared to the side hearing the mobian giving him the doubts on a hard time like this. His fingers went to his chin. "We can't send him a letter, it'll be too late. We can't contact him through skies since it isn't close. There's no way I can fly to Cocoa Island in less than 20 minutes." Tails exclaimed, his hands flying up.

"My father wants to stay away from this and told me too as well." A girl announced from where she sat on the darkness of a room. She was looking at Tails from a far, her blue eyes glowing. "But of course, what he says doesn't concern me. Apotos needs my help."

Tails groaned and turned to the troops whom all were standing in front of the palace walls. From the top of a tower he saw the army was almost at a peek. His eyes narrowed down. "We only have a few men." He mused.

The girl in the dark corner of the room smirked and said, "We don't have time for reinforcements, Tails. We need to concentrate on the soldiers we have now and how we planned this." The girl came out from the darkness and her figures appeared in the light faded color of the sun that was disappearing.

Tails turned to her who wore a white colored armor and a golden sword patch by her side. On her lower stomach was the mark of an acorn, the sign of her homeland. She had red lick stick on and her eyelashes were darker and higher. She was ready for war and she was confident on winning.

"I know, but it worries me anyway." Tails stopped and turned back around to face the door. "Where's Emi!? She's leading this army and we still need that special weapon of hers."

The chipmunk giggled and faced the window. Her smile lit down feeling the wind of the late sundown. "You called me in for a reason and I came. Aren't I enough?"

Tails sighed and smiled at her. "Forgive my anxiety. We need all we are for this war." Tails proudly admitted and bowed down. "Come; let's go find Sonic to tell him you're here."

"I," She immediately responded, "will go find Sonic. Most importantly go find Emi. We need her." She ordered.

Tails nodded and walked towards the window. He spun his two tails and began his way down the tower. Sally smiled sweetly as Tails left the room. Soon enough she rushed her way to the door. As soon as she was about to open it the knob turned and Sonic entered. Sally stopped and felt her heart skip a beat. Sonic's head lifted up and he's eyes widened. "Sally?!"

* * *

><p>"ATTENTION!"<p>

The soldiers all followed orders and stood up straight, their heads tilting upwards and their body standing stiffly. There were rows of men lined up in front of the castle gates and all those men were being led by Emi, only Emi wasn't around. Tails walked up to the commander so far, whom happened to be Cream. Who knew the little girl could be so fearsome. Tails stopped by her side and nervously looked around. "Cream," Her head turned.

"You haven't seen Emi by any chance?" He asked, concerned.

Cream's stern face went shock. She shook her head slowly and then turned her body to face him. "She's not around?" Her voice rose up. Tails sadly had to shake his head too and then Cream gasped. "We must find her. Shadow's almost arriving." She screeched.

Tails stiffen and gulped turning to the side. Cream placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can help you look for her." She offered.

Tails offered a small smile and shook his head. "No, it's fine. You have to get the army moving down to the outskirts. Get all the soldiers on a marching. Who else is fighting again?" He told her his head tilting.

"Almost all the maids are heading out to war. Unbelievable," she scoffed.

"Make sure you get them all out their safely. Oh and Cream," He approached her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "I'd better hope you packed some water because you're going to need it," He said smiling worryingly at her.

"Don't worry about me your Tails. Everything is set. Now go find Emi before we start." She ordered him.

Tails smiled and dropped his hands. "You really were the only one who could say my name." Tails spun his tails and as he rose up flying winked at her. Above her head he flew and Cream only watched in amazement. A small lip slowly curved into a smile of happiness.

* * *

><p>Sonic closed the door to his room and his mouth closed. "Sally? What are you doing here?" He asked his mouth dry.<p>

Sally smiled and turned around walking back into the door. "I came looking for you in orders of Tails." She explained. Sonic didn't even know it, but he flinched out of complete astonishment as to why she was here.

"T-T-Tails called for you?" he stuttered a few times.

Sally flipped to face him and smirked with a quick nod. "Yup, told me you were going to have a war instead of a party. I mean, why not join in." She laughed and then looked to the side with a confident smile. "I'm up to kick some butt."

Sonic sighed and extended out his arm. "Sally," He began softly, "I want to apologize—"

"Don't," Sally exclaimed angrily. Sonic's mouth automatically closed. "I don't want to hear it. It _never_ happened." It wasn't her tone that only sounded different but the way she said it. She didn't seem hurt; she wasn't showing any expression towards herself, but to him. Glowering her way into his eye, Sonic felt pain for her instead. "I'm sorry,"

Sally's ears bend and she suddenly felt out of breath. Her breathing increased and she felt like she couldn't say or do anything, almost feeling hopeless. That's when Sonic noticed she had the pain hidden from him. "Sonic, just stop it. You're crushing my heart."

Sonic opened her mouth, about to say something, anything, instead of staying quiet, but she beat him to it again. "I accept your apology, but can we just be friends." She pleaded him with a tone the stuttered and a small smile that lack beauty.

Sonic's lip quivered, trying to protest, but he knew that at the moment, there was nothing else to say about the past. "Sure,"

Sally wasn't taken aback by the answer, but taken into a point in life where one would be relived and proud. Like a large feeling of amount of pain being lifted out from the chest. Sonic hummed his chuckle and extended out his hand. Sally looked at his hand and then up at him. He was grinning and so she couldn't help but show off a big grin too. She grabbed his hand and they both gave a great big squeeze and shook tightly. "Nice to be friends again," He said with a wink.

Sally laughed cheerfully and took her hand back. "You bet it is,"

Sonic walked pass her and Sally turned around, confused as to all ready he was leaving her. "Hey, where are you going?"

Sonic turned his head as he stopped in front of the cabinet next to his bed. He had run with his speed to reach his bedside up the higher level of the room, where his bed was. "Oh, I came to get something."

"Something?" she parroted.

He nodded and opened he cabinet's door. His eyes automatically landed on his target. She smiled warmly and reached out to grab it. Sally, by then, arrived by his side and peeked at his shoulder. "What is that?"

He lifted up a shiny golden necklace made out of pure gold. A heart looking shape scared Sally at first but then she blinked out of wonder. "A necklace?" she questioned.

"Not just any necklace." He wrapped its ends around his neck and then clipped it on saying, "The necklace that I still have left after ten years. The one from the story," He stated turning to face her.

Sally looked at the necklace and eyed it just hanging on his neck. She didn't know when was the last time she saw a pretty necklace so shiny and bright. It almost felt like déjà vu, seeing it right in front of her at that very moment.

_Her eyes lit down halfway finding Sonic and Emi lying there together heartwarming. They looked so peaceful and relaxed, that was the first time she had ever seen Sonic so relaxed. Just when she was about to turn around and leave, something shiny brought her attention back to Emi's neck. A gold necklace gleamed brightly under the moon's shine. Sally looked a little surprised, but the necklace was so beautiful, she had an excuse to be surprised. Sally smiled at Emi and turned around to walk down to the door._

"I'm taking it with me. I want this to be a battle to remember." Sonic said full with optimistic feelings

Sally opened her mouth but then closed it quickly. Sonic had already turned around to have watched her closed her mouth so quickly. He frowned, "Something wrong?"

"No, all's good," she stuttered, nodding a few times.

Sonic raised an eye brow and his mouth slightly opened. Sally rushed down to get to the door and Sonic watched her concerned towards her sudden attitude. "Well, we got to hurry. Shadow's almost here, Emi's missing and we're not even down there."

Sonic smirked and chuckled darkly. "Concerned? Sal, there's nothing to be hyped about." He told her trying to get her comfortable.

"I'm not concern." She ventured, unable to get her eyes off the necklace that hanged around his neck, dazzling before her eyes. "I'm just nervous," she muttered lastly.

**.:XxX:.**

Tails and Cream stood side to side in front of the last blue house from Apotos. The sea below them was dark and had no rich color. The green grasses were dull due to the sun not around. The clouds slowly let out a few small drops of water. From the glass meadows, they saw the black army. "You think this will work?" Cream asked, scared.

"I'm not sure, but I trust Emi." Tails replied not looking at her but at the meadow. "Is she ready?" he asked her. Cream nodded and turned around. The army took the cue when Cream nodded and began walking out of the kingdom. Cream flapped her ears and began flying up into the air and Tails followed behind.

…

On the other end, Shadow observed the army that approached them as well. He had think armor and his purple sword ready in his arm and felt a smirk rise from his lips. The kingdom wasn't that far away and he could attack, but he didn't want to spoil the fun just yet. When he felt the rain drop on his nose and blinked and looked up at the sky. "Rain?"

The army pasted by him as he stood there feeling the rain lightly drop on him. He took out his hand and the rain dropped lightly on his hand. He remembered the last time he saw rain like this, the time his father died, killed by King Jules. His eyebrows narrowed and his fist clenched tightly. "Today it ends,"

…

The rain wasn't strong enough to soak or drench one entire mobian, but it was causing wetness everywhere. The ground was wet and mud was starting to form. Emi stepped down each time, running the only pair of boots she had. Her hairband was gone and her quills were let loose. Her bangs were still bounced up to her front and she wore a small red armor dressed. She stood in the end of the bunch of army men. She clenched her necklace which hanged around her neck. She walked approaching the army and then let go of her necklace.

Emi smiled around at all the men that were ready to fight in armor and such then when she found Sally and Sonic. They were near the front talking to each other while eying the enemy. Seeing Sally made Emi gasp, "Sally?!"

Sally turned around hearing her name and saw the pink little hedgehog running straight for her. Emi jumped onto her and hugged her tightly. "Sally! You have no idea how much I missed you!" Emi cried.

Sonic crossed his arms and smirked seeing the two had gotten close. Sally hugged Emi back and then pulled away. "I'm glad to know one someone here missed me." She laughed happily.

"Where did you go? Last time I saw you, you were crying." Emi asked worryingly. Sally's eyes widened suddenly seeing something coming from the direction she was looking at. Emi's face flustered at seeing Sally's flabbergasted face. When Sally saw how Sonic and Emi were looking at them she recovered quickly and she nervously stared at her then turned to the men around. "Eh, hehe, that's a thing from the past," she nervously tittered. "I'm okay now, and I came here to kick booty." She said with a wink.

Emi laughed and turned to Sonic. "Good, because we'll need all the help we can get." She confidently stated.

"Guys!"

Everyone looked up at their two flying friends coming down next to them to form a circle. "What's up Tails?"

"Get ready, we're about to start." Tails ordered. Cream threw out a sack of arrows to Sally and she caught them. "Thank you," her voice rose to excitement. Emi took a deep breath. Sonic placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting pat.

The Showdown: A time were two kingdoms were to face each other after ten years and fight once more on the battle field to see who claimed whom. Shadow approached the army of Apotos and stopped in front of them, standing a few feet away. Standing in front of the army was a tall blue hedgehog with silver and blue armor, strong as iron and think as a wall. The shields carrying out the sign of the strong crown were held by the front-men next to him.

Sonic stopped in place and had a frown, but more of an emotionless frown. Shadow was the exact opposite. He held that smirk an evil look as always.

"Ah, Sonic, my dear old friend, It's been some time." Shadow loudly spoke.

Sonic stared at him for a moment hearing the sounds of metal clanking from both armies. After that moment he gave out a mockery small chuckle and grinned. "It sure has actually. Not long enough though,"

Sonic's attitude was usually frank or fearsome, he didn't really like beating around the bush, but here, he was acting like he was confident about the whole thing. It was new to Shadow, but he didn't put much attention to it thinking it was all in his head.

Shadow chuckled and lifted his sword up. The purple glow of the sword intimidated the soldiers from Sonic's side, but Sonic wasn't for one moment afraid. Shadow stared at his sword, sliding it in his hands to see its sharpness. "I will ask you nicely one more time," He began softly. "Hand over Emi to me, and I will make sure none of this ever happened."

Sonic's eyes fluttered half way and he growled, "Emi will never leave my side. I will never hand her to you."

"You're going to regret what you're saying here. Give me the girl," He demanded darkly.

Sonic stepped aside and smirked seeing the expression Shadow gave seeing Emi come out from his side. She rose up her hands and gave a dirty look of payback, an expression he himself wasn't capable to handle. Shadow was first confused, but then, "Surprise,"

Shadow turned around at the speed of light exclaiming, "Get out of the way!"

Large vines popped out from the ground, the ground cracking and Shadow's men being caught in it. Sonic turned to his army and lifted up a sword he had on his side. "Attack!" His army clamored their way through the bursting vines the sizes of pillars. Shadow could only watch his men being pulled under the ground by the vines and in his head the thing that ran in his head was '_When did she get so violent_?'

Shadow sped through the vines which tried to grab on to him, but he was too quick. The men on Sonic's side began fighting the men who were resisting on being caught.

The clinging of the swords was driving Emi off, but she kept concentration on whom she needed to help. With her control of power, she wiped the vines to a few men trying to gang up on the polar bear she had seen around the palace. She pushed them away from the bear and he escaped. She knew that from where she was she wasn't going to be much help so she ran for higher ground. She saw a hill that was good enough to see the battle field they were in so she ran towards it.

She ran in between battles but ducked so she wouldn't get hurt by the axes a few men were fighting with. Reaching the hill it was hard running up the small hill due to the heavy rain that began and the grass being slippery, but once up she saw everyone her maid friends who were also fighting in this war. She saw Cream fly in and with her ears slap the men. Tails and Sally were working together trying to keep men down. She felt the need to help them by trapping the soldiers in her vines and keep more from attacking them. Then she turned around.

Men crashed their swords making that loud clanging together. Emi winced and backed away. A shadow lander held a red feathered arrow sided with the sting of the bow and matched it up to his eye. Emi's eyes widened and stretched out her arm about to warn the aim which was a solider.

A blue streak sped to where the arrow flew and with his sword deflected it. Sonic frown and angrily stared down at the one who had aimed to hurt his soldier. The soldier gasped of relief and thanked Sonic before running down to continuing fighting.

Sonic sped over to the guy and wiped the sword out at him, but the wolf was quick and blocked it with his medal bow. Emi's mouth opened in complete shock to how Sonic fought. Emi then noticed she had been staring at him hopelessly and with her hands she made a green earth plant grow from under the enemies' feet. The wolf felt a strange feeling rising from his legs and looked down seeing a flowered vine growing up his body and tying itself around tightly. "Ah! What is this?!"

Emi smirked and Sonic backed away turning to the talent and brains to the idea. Emi turned to him too and met eyes with him. She blushed seeing him smile brightly at her. Her heart rate increased just by feeling his presence, but something broke through her thoughts. Something was dangling with all the movement he had made. A necklace, a shiny necklace which was shaped as a heart, half heart that happened to be the same shape as hers. She couldn't really think to herself why it looked so much like hers but opposite to her shaped heart. No time to calculate that maybe, it was the other half of her necklace.

A black blur suddenly pushed Sonic making him drop to the wet ground, covering him in mud. Emi gasped and her heart tightened. Shadow used his purple sword to cut through the flowered vines and release the wolf. Shadow turned to Emi, his red eyes piercing through her and she grew in remorse backing away slowly.

"Fun and games stop now," He roared to her and pulled out a small see-through circled ball. He threw it down to Sonic and once it touched him it surrounded Sonic until trapping him inside like a hamster ball. The rest of the shadow mobians out tricked the rest of their enemies and threw them down doing the same thing Shadow did to Sonic.

"No! Sonic!" Emi ran down the hill, the rain smacking her face as she rushed to reach Sonic, but Shadow had quickly stepped in front of her and grabbed her by the arm and through her roughly down to the grass.

He gestured for all the men to grab the maids and restrain them. Tails tried to make a run for it, but a tall green bird hit Tails in the head with his metal shield making him pass down to the floor. Every one of his friends gasped and Sally being the closest to Tails occurrence made some close combats towards the men around trying to grab her and she slide down to Tails' side.

"Tails," She gasped worried, holding his head on her lap.

Emi swelled up with tears as she saw Tails had been hit and fallen as she lay on the wet grass. All of Sonic's men were either in circle containers or down on the floor. Thunder roared across the sky darkness falling too.

"Take a good look around," Shadow snarled pulling her quills and her head up. Emi cried out a weep and closed her eyes only letting one open barely. She didn't want to face the fact her plan had fail and she couldn't stop Shadow's evil master mind. "Is this what you wanted?!" He pulled her face closed to his.

"Let me go!" Emi screeched trying to pull and scratch her way out of his grip, but Shadow held her tightly by the wrist. His teeth gritted together and his grip tightened. He wrapped his arms around her body, restraining her from anymore movement.

Sonic got up slowly, pain in his back but once he did he noticed he was inside a ball with two men holding it down tight. He looked around his jaw wide open and for the first time in his life, he felt trapped. Seeing Emi stuck in the arms of his greatest enemy. He felt useless. Sonic, so, tried his dash spins to try to break through this elastic see-through ball, but it was hard to do with the men holding him so tightly down firm to the ground. The rest of his men were doing the same thing, but slashing the walls around them. Other men were passed out on the wet grounds of Apotos.

"Take a good look at what you caused these people," He muttered into her ear, a dark but husky mutter. To Emi it was poison to her ears, crushing her very soul and heart. She couldn't stand seeing her friends lying on the ground either hurt or hopeless "You've caused them nothing but suffer to their land,"

Seeing Sally calling out Tails' name and trying to wake him up by lightly tapping on his face but, at the same time, being pulled away from him by the men.

"Destruction,"

Seeing Cream being held down on the wet muddy ground and her staring at Emi with her worried eyes.

"Fear,"

Seeing Sonic place his hands on the ball's walls, trapped inside like the rest of the men with weapons could be used to hurt these enemies. He stared at her with scared eyes, something she never really got to see on him before.  
>"And Damage. All it took was one helpless girl that has no memory," he lasted ended, whispering down her ear.<p>

A flashback of those familiar eyes of Sonic looking at her with worried fear, but younger looking, awoke her. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched, unable to take another large amount of air. All those clues she had gotten, the name calling,_ "Amy?"_

The flashbacks of the small little hedgehogs she kept seeing. Swaying around and around_, a little blue hedgehog running in circles from a pink little hedgehog who was reaching out trying to catch him_.

The tree informing her, clueing her on whom she really was, _'Remember what's really important. Your life depends on it.'_

The necklace she saw hanging on Sonic's neck. The shiny golden half heart that's significance was of true friendship. _The blurry face of the small blue hedgehog's cleared and there next to him was a small little pink hedgehog. The girl was being handed a golden necklace on the palm of her hands. On the necklace, "Always together, Here and Forever". The missing piece of her heart…she had remembered._

"Memory," She repeated her voice cracking. "This place is my memory,"

Shadow's grin formed into a nasty glower. The pale face she had wasn't so a few minutes ago. Shadow figured her had said too much. He grabbed her by the neck and turned her to face him. Emi cried out in fear and her eyes swelled up in tears. Emi didn't mean to say what she said, but it mostly came out without her permission. Now, Shadow was angry.

"What are you talking about," he growled.

"M-my memory, I-it was you!" She suddenly claimed in a loud voice startling Shadow, "You stole my memory."

Around her, everyone was in disbelief to what they were hearing. They didn't know what was going on, but from the looks of it, it wasn't going to be a pleasant watch. Shadow's force on her grip tightened and he snarled showing her his dangerous teeth. The rain dripped down to her eyes and drenched her face. She couldn't see Shadow's face clearly due to the rain but she predicted it something she'd regret seeing.

Shadow forcefully threw her down to the floor. Emi grunted hitting the ground hard on the head. Sonic gasped out her name, and hit the walls around him but she couldn't hear him.

"You and your pathetic little sayings," he stated in a vitriolic tine, bitter and cold. Emi pushed her body around to face him, her back on the solid ground, the cold mud pressing onto her back. Shadow huffed before adding, "But never have you failed to be wrong,"

Her eyes grew wide and she moved back, crawling backwards. She was heavily gasping for air when he began to move towards her and kneeled on one knee. With a smirk on his face and what he added after that, drew the color out of her face. "_Amelia Rose_,"

The pupil in her eye grew small as she received a fist up her stomach that sends her dropping down to the floor. "EMI!" Sonic shouted out of the top of his lungs only ending up coming into echoes bouncing off the walls.

Her friends all gasped, some dimly and others with cries of how baffled they were. Cream struggled in the man's arms, but knew she couldn't do anything to help her. Sally covered her mouth and tears strained down her cheeks.

Shadow pulled her up half way to his face off the ground by her hair. Shadow murderously stared down at her as she whimpered, "Ow, no please,"

"You're a worthless cur who foiled my plans for the last time, not worthy of being my wife any longer!" he said almost guttural from the rage he held in his sentence. As that occurred, Sonic was spin dashing around the circles' inner circumference now breaking through it.

Emi grimaced to the tightness he had to her hair and reached out to her neck. "Let go!" she managed to say get dizzy.

Shadow focused on the shiny light coming from her neck and quickly went on to grab it. Emi reacted fast to grab his hand where he had her necklace. "Leave my necklace alone," she pleaded.

"You won't need it anymore!" With a fling of his arm, the necklace broke off from around her neck and flew out. "No!" Emi extended her arm out, but he threw her down.

"Let's pretend this necklace was never given to you. That you never knew of this place. That you never even existed." He told her as she bend her head down, but then out of nowhere, a rapid spin dash hurled over to Shadow, knocking him down.

Sonic landed on his feet and turned to Emi, the kill in his eyes disappearing replacing with a shocked relieved. He bend down to her side. "Amelia," his voice sounded dozed off and her ears kept making a drumming sound that bothered her, but she heard it clearly to flinch from the name. "Amelia? Amelia, Wake up!"

"Attack!"

The voices around her turned to vibrations of echoes. She couldn't clearly hear the men that broke through the circle containers. Sonic helped her up to a sitting position with his hand behind her back and placing her back on his chest. "Emi" he began, but then quickly shook his head and added, "Amy, please don't go out on me," Sonic begged. He grabbed her hand and tightly squished it. "Sonic? ~" Her voice drifted off into a whisper.

From behind him a Shadow Lander was going to attack him with an ax and Sonic couldn't notice it due to his full attention on Emi, but Sally came out from the side and blocked it, using her sword. Sonic turned around hearing the cling. "Sally?"

"Save her Sonic! Don't you dare lose her again!" She yelled in a demanding voice pushing the men off her and using her sword to block him from getting to Sonic and the pink hedgehog that was closing her eyes slowly until she was gone.

Sonic nodded determinedly and picked Emi up into his arms. "Don't worry Amy. I'll protect you this time."

Shadow, sadly, stood in front of him as he took a step forward. Sonic narrowed his eyebrows and couldn't stand looking at him. "So, you found out about your precious heart. It's a pity you had to find out like this, huh?" he cockily announced.

His mocking arrogate attitude he was pulling aggravated the way Sonic was already feeling towards him. Shadow took out his purple sword. "Hand her over. She doesn't belong to you."

"Coming from you it's not wise to say that." Sonic rebutted.

"It would be correct for I to say so. I am the one who saved her."

"Saved her? You stoled her!"

"I saved her!" He roared from the top of his lungs. "You left her there on the rail left her to forget!"

"I never forgot about her!" Sonic yelled in defense, but Shadow just kept going as if he never talked.

"By the time you were gone, I arrived there, by her side, with a bleeding stomach and she was almost dyeing! I healed her and raised her as if she was one of my own."

Sonic's teeth clenched and teeth in disgust and he growled, "That's why she left you! You raised her like your slave!"

Shadow laughed raucously and then crossed his arms. "A slave will always come back to its owner."

Her harsh words were getting to Sonic and his rage for him were uncontrollable, but at the right moment he needed someone, Rouge flew in from below dropping down Sally and she rushed by his side.

"Princess Sally," Shadow greeted polity but it sounded more like a sneer. Sally's breath hitched but Sonic passed on Emi to her. Sally carefully grabbed Emi and Sonic stood forwards, ready to fight again with Shadow. Time slowed down around a sleeping Emi, Sonic rushing to attack Shadow, Cream forcefully attacking her enemies, a side of her that nobody's seen before, all her friends helping one another from harm, Sally having laid her head on her lap and rubbing her cheek. "Don't worry Amy," she said. "You'll remember soon," Then, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Inside her mind, it was peaceful and quiet. She was standing there unable to do anything, but stare around and look at where she was. It wasn't heaven for sure, but around her was a baby pink light and it kept going out into the distance. "Sonic?" She called out, but no body responded.<p>

She backed away and her hand bend over to her neck. She was hoping to grab on to her necklace but she didn't feel it there. She gasped and looked down. "My necklace," she half- whispered, feeling her bare neck.

"_Amelia,"_

It was out in the distance where she heard someone call her. She was surprised she even reacted to the name. All her life she had known herself as Emi.

"_Amelia, come here,"_

The voice was familiar. She had heard it before but where? It was strange to do something that no body there told you so, but she walked ago a plain path, not cement not dirt, just plain. As she continued walking down, she began seeing petals of pink flying around, being blown by the wind. The wind was soft. It was barley blowing, but the flowers were everywhere flying across the air.

"_Amy, sweet heart,"_

The pink hedgehog flipped around and suddenly there it was. A big oak tree. She walked up to it slowly and explored it a little. As she did she found that it was a like from the palace. She blinked rapidly and looked around strangely. "_So you've found me_."

Her head wiped around back to the tree. Her eyes lit forward. "Who are you?" was the first question that came to mind. She twirled around in circles as she approached the tree from where the pink flower petals were coming from.

"_That question has already been answered before."_

The pink hedgehog's brows crumpled up and she stared up at the tree in utter confusion. She walked to its tree bark and looked at it for a moment before placing her hand right on it. "Question?" she repeated in a low questioning tone.

"_The real question here is 'Who you might be'"_

She looked down and her eyes traveled for anything that can give her a clue, but she was stuck in a situation where she didn't know if she was alive or not. She backed away from the tree and looked at her hands. "Am I dead?"

The tree laughed softly at her and she began to panic. "Am I dead?" she shouted loudly.

"_Ah, lovely Amy, you haven't changed one bit."_

"That name…" she muttered, her voice trailing off.

The tree laughed again. "_It sounds familiar does it not?"_

"That name, why does everyone call me that?" she asked, her curiosity arousing even more.

"_You have many names of which the past calls you of?"_

"The past?" she passed and thought about it for a brief moment. "You know of my past?" she asked, her voice reaching its highest point.

"_I am the tree that lays still in the ends of the garden you once visited every morning to see a special friend. I've watched you for the pass days and watched you grow your friendship back_."

"B-b-but I don't understand? Visited a special friend. Please, great tree, tell me of my past. Who am I. What is my purpose in this kingdom? She asked in a pleading voice.

"_Remember Amy. Remember what was truly important to you as a child, a friend, a close companion, a soul mate_."

It wasn't the pressure, but the blank mind she had. She couldn't remember it. A friend? What friend? She never had a friend whom she related to or trusted. All she could remember was darkness, bad, scary mobians she had known of as the Shadow Landers. She closed her eyes, her brain suddenly aching. She bend down holding her head in her hands. "I can't remember," she winced and groaned.

"_Try to remember who loved you. The kingdom, your friends…..You're mother_."

Her eyes opened and trembled inside. "My mother?" Her head slowly looked up at the tree with pink flowers. "_The one who gave that necklace to you_," Tears began to swell up in her eyes, her heart was clenching and hurting her heart. "I can't. I can't remember!" she cried out, the tears coming out all at once. "Why can't I?! How do you know of me and I don't'!?"

Hearing her breaking down into tears, physically and mentally the tree spoke in a soft quiet voice, hoping she could hear what it was about to say. "_You may not remember me, but I was the one who brought you to this land and gave birth to a talented rose."_

"But that means," she couldn't finish her sentence, unable to speak any longer. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were turning into a dark faded red. Her voice crack when she tried to speck crocking on her words and ending up sputtered all together.

"_Yes, Amy. I'm your mother. I always have been_,"

She dropped to the floor, not feeling her own body weight. Her knees hit the ground and she was kneeling on her knees staring at the floor blankly, emotionally defeated. She felt died like if nothing in the world felt right anymore. She had been told so many lies, thrown so much information in such a short little of time, she couldn't think straight.

"_Close your eyes Amy," the tree spoke. "Close your eyes and think of all that has happened to you in the past week. Try to touch the hearts in which you have possessed in. Your new friends, that's the most important part."_

"_Wake up and the first person you will see is the one who will change your life."_

**_.:xXx:._**

"Amy!?"

Her eyes sprung open. It almost felt like waking up from a dream, a very confusing one where her head trembled and her body shook. Immediately she made eye contact with the first person in the room. The green eyed hedgehog was closed up near her face and he looked quite scared. She couldn't really tell if it was him or her eyes were failing her once again.

"Sonic," she said faintly.

Sonic closed in to her side, "Are you okay?" he asked the worry written all over his face, his eyes pouring for the positives from her.

"Where am I?" she muttered.

Sonic sighed out the stress he had held and smiled seeing that she was getting up without pain. He helped her up by holding her back and that's when she got to see Tails and the Queen standing in front of her. Sonic rubbed her back lightly.

"We're so glad you're okay. We were so worried about you." The queen claimed.

"Yea, you really were in a bad situation though," Tails said sitting down next to her.

Sonic smiled and that's when he hugged her. The hug wasn't tight, but it startled her. "I missed you so much Ames,"

She pushed him off and stared at him with bewildered which threw Sonic off.

"Ames, Amy, Amelia, What is this!?" She let out her outburst angrily to him. Tails stood up quickly off the bed putting his hands in front of him while backing away. She turned around to the room and her breathing increased. "My name is…" she paused and then her breathe hitched. Her rage slowly died away and she looked down. "I don't know my name."

Sonic smiled and sat next to her. He took out a shiny item from the back of his quills and handed it out to her. She looked up and found herself her lost item. "My necklace," she gasped.

"Is this really yours?" he asked quietly.

The pink hedgehog nodded grabbing it out from his hands and from it looking back at Sonic. "For as long as I can remember. It's been the only thing that of my past." She explained.

Sonic's hands traveled up his neck and untied his own necklace. The necklace came off his neck and he showed it to her. She looked at it incredulous, but there it was in front of her, the other half of the necklace that she was missing. She turned to her half of the necklace and grabbed it to the opposite position as Sonic's. She moved it towards it and when the two necklaces were close enough it attached together on its own. "Always together," Sonic whispered. "Here and forever," she whispered afterward.

She felt it. He felt it. The whole room felt it. The missing part of this kingdom had been fixed and put back in place. Her eyes searched his and found it. Sonic's smile widened up and that's when he burst to attack her with a strong embracing hug. "Amy!"

Amy wrapped her arms around him. "Sonic," she began, tearing up. Her memories filled her fast. Like being hit by lighting she had remembered it all. The moment when he gave her the necklace, when she first met him, how she felt the last time she saw him. She tightly pressed her face onto his chest. "Sonic," she cried.

He comforted her as she sobbed out of happiness. Sonic held Amy closely as she did. Tails and the Queen were warmly looking at the two reunite and after all the stories that Tails had heard about her, it felt nice he got to know such a sweet girl like her. Now he understood why he loved her so much. The queen was a different story. The last time she had seen this girl was when she was so small and now all grown up and beautiful with Sonic by her side, it was too unbelievable to take in.

Amy flinched back and looked at Sonic. "What happened to Shadow!?"

Sonic's happy face left. The room felt a little gloomy and Amy wondered if she asked the right question at the right time.

"Shadow is…" Sonic began.

"Shadow is dead." The queen added for Sonic's sake.

A light shined on Amy's face, either from glee or amusement. "He did!"

Sonic frowned and turned to the side. Tails did too, rubbing his arm. Amy raised an eye brow seeing the reaction of the two. "What…Why are you two sad?"

The queen went up to her and handed out a small flag to her. Amy received it cautiously and stared down at the flag with the acorn sigh with crown around it. She shook her head slowly. "I don't understand."

"We may have won the war, but sadly we lost a brave warrior for it." She explained. Amy clenched the flag in her hand and her eyes hurt as water formed near the bottom. "We lost Sally, who tried to protect you from Shadow. She used her sword to kill him and block the sword from reaching you, but on the process his sword caught her.

She dropped the cloth small flag and it dropped down to the floor. Amy kept shaking her head in disbelief. Sonic wouldn't show his face to her and across from her she saw one tear drop fall off Tails cheek.

…

_5 years later_

It was spring. The greens bloomed brightly as the sun rays hit the petals of each one of the plants out in the garden. Animals everywhere were running around, flying, and playing in circles. Footsteps stopped in front of a tree, the tallest tree in the garden. A hand landed softly on its bark to feel its presence. Amy had her eyes closed and concentrated on her focus which was to talk to the tree. She felt nothing sadly but she smiled to be next to her mother in spirit.

"Ames,"

Amy flinched startled and turned to the voice maker. Sonic smirked seeing her and placed a hand on her stomach. "Sonic," she scold him smiling. "You scared me."

He leaned against the tree wincing a little and crossed his arm. "I'm sorry. I thought you heard me coming." He half-whispered.

She giggled and closed her eyes her hand going back to the tree's bark. It was a while before Sonic talked again. "So, what is she saying?" he asked.

Amy opened her eyes and slyly glared at him. "To take better care of me!"

Sonic quizzically looked at her. "Excuse me, but I already take excellent care of you." He started frowning. He used his hand to touch the tree saying, "It's sad to hear you don't trust me Ms. Rose." He sadly said.

"_But I do trust you, Sonic."_

Amy chuckled to herself hearing her mother's voice and Sonic unwilling to hear her sayings. Sonic walked next to Amy and held her hand into his. "Tell her Ames. Tell her I'm taking good care of you and that I love you so much." He claimed finishing with a kiss on the cheek.

"I was kidding Sonic. She knows that very much."

Sonic laughed and bend down to her stomach and made a baby face, squinting his face and almost squeaking, "I'm a good dad, aren't I? Don't you think I'm nice and cool for your mom?" Amy blushed rolling her eyed to the side and holding her stomach where her child was.

Sonic laughed and stood up straight to her. "Ames,"

"I love you too Sonic." She said in her most lovingly way.

"Sonic!" a distance voice called out. They turned around finding the queen, Tails and Cream heading their way. Cream ran over to Amy and rushed to receive a hug from her. "How are you doing?" Cream asked cheerfully. Amy laughed squishing her on a side hug. "I'm doing fine Cream. I'm so happy you came for a visit."

"Why would we!?" Tails questioned, smirking slyly. He went on to give her a hug too. The queen approached her daughter-in-law and brought her in for a motherly hug. "I'm glad to hear so. You taking walks daily, drinking milk, lots of vegetables?" She asked her, deeply concern about her health.

"Mom, don't worry. Amy doing fine."

"Thanks to your advice I'm a healthy hedgehog." Amy brightly announced.

Hearing the queen worry about Amy while holding their newly un-born child wasn't a surprise to Sonic. He knew fully that this was coming sooner or later out of her. She still after years a waited for her grandchildren and even after years, finally Sonic was having a kid of his own and even better with the one she knew was distend for him from the start.

"Dinner will be ready in less than an hour. We came to let you know." Tails told them.

"Oh, and that case, I should be helping the girls inside," Amy suggested, but was stopped from even taking a step. "No," Cream and Sonic said simultaneously. Sonic grabbed her hand and nervously laughed. "You worry too much; the girls have something special made tonight. Besides, you know you can't be working too much." He warned her.

He grabbed her bridal style onto his arms. "Oh Sonic," she laughed finding it funny.

"Were off then into another adventure far before dinner starts," He announced to her.

The queen extended out her arms in fear. "Sonic, do be careful."

Sonic nodded and singled Tails and Cream to follow right after him with a quick nod of his head. Amy winked at the queen and waved at her. "We'll be back before sunset."

"Bye," Sonic said storming off into the distance of the horizon with Tails and Cream flying right after them. Tails and Cream laughed and giggled as they flew together and rose up into the air.

The queen crossed her arms and smiled seeing them leave. The tree's leaves fell by the wind. "Those two will never change the way life works for them will they? Yet, they've changed so much." The queen said in a heartwarming way.

"_Not really…not yet. Those two will never change but will never be the same. I'm glad you remembered the importance you too."_

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH! The ending was sad, I know and am sorry for all you Sally lovers :'(, but I finished this! After one year! I got lazy at the end so please don't mind my poor details XC. Please tell me how you loved it and if it was a good story. I really want to know if It really worked out or need more practice. Hopfully I can start on my new story soon and not give up on it. <strong>

**Thank you all for Read this and**

**Until Weeks Pass, Good Day ;D**


End file.
